One Shots of Fairy Tail Chara
by KiraYamato90
Summary: enjoyed my previous stories? how about enjoying more of their daily lives? here we go!
1. Natsu X Cosmos: Valentine

**Making oneshots of my Natsus with their wives here**

**This fanfic will be all about the Natsus and their wives living their daily lives**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Crocus**

It was the special time of the year for lovers as it was Valentines

Many girls are buying chocolates may it be already made chocolate, special chocolate or rather handmade ones

Right now, our attention was to Cosmos who was at her home in the candy store, making some

The kitchen was in quite a mess and so was the female executioner

She wore a pink apron but was smothered in chocolate and so was her face that had some chocolate as well

Her husband was out with their daughter as they visiting a children's doctor for Lily's check-up cause the child has been sneezing a lot these past few days

Cosmos took the absences of her husband and daughter as the chance to make valentine's day chocolate especially handmade by herself

Cosmos was in the middle of mixing some chocolate batter in a bowl as she adds some vanilla syrup in the mixture

She dips her finger in the bowl and took a taste test

"needs more peanuts" Cosmos said as she takes some crushed up peanuts and add it in the mixture

She then started mixing the bowl and taste it again

"better" Cosmos then poured the mixture into some molds as some had the shape of roses, dragons, animals of any sort as she had made some for her friends as well

Cosmos hummed a song as she poured the chocolate liquid into the molds

After she is finished, she place all the molds into the freezer to set them down

"now that they're cooling" Cosmos said as she started to tidy things up

After one hour, the kitchen was clean again and the chocolate have all frozen

**Ding Ding**

The bells to the home was rang as the sound of her husband calling Cosmos was heard

"welcome home" Cosmos said while cleaning up her face of the chocolate

"Puuruuu" Puru came jumping up to the cashier table as Natsu sets down Lily to the table to let her play with the furball

"what did the doctor say?" Cosmos asked to her husband on what was the doctor's prescription on Lily's daily sneezing

"just a minor cold" Natsu said as he patted Lily's head "we just need to keep her warm when she sleeps"

"good" Cosmos said as she carried up her little girl and gives her a kiss to the forehead "now does Mommy's little girl want some sweets?"

Lily babble to her mother as she gives her a cute smile

Cosmos smiles back with a giggle before she went to the kitchen with her husband following

She passes back her little girl to Natsu before going to the freezer and takes out the frozen chocolate

"here you go" Cosmos said as she picks out one of the rose shaped chocolates and positions it in front of Lily's mouth "say aaahhh"

Lily opened her mouth as Cosmos feed Lily the chocolate

"tasty?" Cosmos said as Lily continues to eat the chocolate in her mouth while some of her saliva started to seep out of her lips

Natsu sighs as he grabs a tissue and wipes off the falling saliva

"and here's some for you" Cosmos said as she gives Natsu one dragon shaped chocolate

Natsu eats the chocolate as he chewed on it

"how is it?" Cosmos said as Natsu replied by nodding as he continued to chew on the chocolate

"I made more for our friends" Cosmos said as she started to take out all the chocolate from their molds

"let's go and give it to everyone" Cosmos said as Natsu nodded and helped her prepped up the chocolates

They then went out as Cosmos started to give out the chocolates, she made to the Garou Knighs, Natsu's team and other friends

While they were doing this, many young couples started to give out their chocolates to their boyfriends may it be handmade or already made ones

**Night time**

Cosmos rocks Lily in her arms as it was night time and time for the little girl to get a good night rest for tomorrow

Lily wore a very cute pink dragon onesies as the child sucks on her pacifier while falling asleep very slowly

Cosmos hummed a lullaby as Lily rests on her shoulder, listening to her mother's lullaby

After a few minutes, Lily fell asleep in Cosmos' arms while unconsciously sucking on her pacifier even in her sleep

"good night" Cosmos whispered to her daughter as she place her in the crib gently and pulled up the small blanket over her little figure

Puru came jumping in to the crib as the furball nuzzles near Lily and slowly falls asleep

Cosmos smiles as she caresses Lily's head before giving her a goodnight kiss

She then went to her closet as she changed into her night clothes

As she was changing, Natsu comes in to the room after he had closed up his shop and locked the doors downstairs

"she's asleep" Cosmos whispered to Natsu as he nodded and quietly walks pass his daughter's crib and towards Cosmos

"ready for bed?" Natsu whispered to his wife who nodded as they head to bed

Natsu heads in first before Cosmos as Natsu pulls her in for a sleep hug

Cosmos laid down her head on her husband's broad chest as she snuggles to his warmth

She let out a relaxed and satisfied sigh as Natsu caresses his wife's back

"oh," Cosmos voice out as she looks to her husband "I almost forgot"

"what is it?" Natsu asked her and he got his reply when Cosmos gives his lips a peck

"Happy Valentine's day, Natsu" Cosmos said with a big smile as Natsu looks at her with surprised eyes before softening as he gives her a kiss of his own

They then settled down in the bed as they slowly went into dream land

The night goes on as the air is filled with peace and silence

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Natsu X Éclair: Anniversary

**Making oneshots of my Natsus with their wives here**

**This fanfic will be all about the Natsus and their wives living their daily lives**

**Post before my ova fanfic "the Peaceful life"**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Magnolia**

Fairy Tail were doing their usual activity as always: drinking, chatting, laughing and fighting.

Our attention was to Éclair at her usual table with Lucy and the others

Éclair and Natsu now have a son named after her father, Kalard as the boy was born 4 years back

Éclair had Kalard sitting on her lap as the young boy was eating a piece cake courtesy of Mira

"so, when will Natsu come back?" Lucy asked Éclair on when will her husband come home

"probably tomorrow evening" Éclair replied while her son's head as the child continues to eat the cake

"and he promised to bring home some souvenirs!" Momon said with a smile

They started to chat some more on their daily lives as Cana joined them

"you know, now that I think about it" Cana said as she looks at Éclair, especially to her clothing "don't you wear anything else other than that?"

"what do you mean?" Éclair asked while putting down Kalard to the floor as the child ran away to play a game of tag with Asuka and Momon

"your clothes, I mean you're a 400-year-old girl and yet you wear the same clothes every day" Cana told to Éclair "isn't it time for a makeover?"

"now that you mention it," Éclair said as she looks at her everyday clothing "I have been wearing the same fashion for the past decades"

"I know!" Lucy said with a big smile "let's go shopping tomorrow! There's this new store that had just opened a few blocks away near my apartement"

"well," Éclair said while pondering about the thought for a moment "since our anniversary is tomorrow, I don't see why not"

"then it's decided," Cana said as she took a big gulp of her beer "let's go to that clothing store tomorrow and pick out some cute outfits for you to get your man in the bed"

"Cana!" Lucy scolded the drunkard when Éclair's face blushed red to the idea of seducing her husband to the bed

"oh come on! Your centuries old and you can't seduce your man to the bed! What weak sauce!" Cana laughed like a drunkard

**The next day**

Lucy, Éclair, Cana, Wendy, and Erza went to the clothing store, Lucy told them off as the girls started picking out multiple clothes for Éclair

"how about this one?" Lucy said as she gave Éclair who was in the changing room some clothes as she came out wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt

"it's a bit tight on the waist," Éclair said as she rubs her waist to make out her point

"how about this one?" Wendy said as she offered Éclair a set of clothes that turns out to be a full-on dress for the priestess

"it's comfortable" Éclair said as she took a step forward but nearly fell as she had accidentally stepped on the long skirt attached to the set "but too hard to walk in"

"how about this one? I think this is the best one" Erza said as she gives a set of clothes that is identical to her daily ones

"isn't that the same as the ones you usually wear?" Lucy said as Éclair finds the set of clothes to be too hot to wear

"then how about this one?" Cana said as she gives her a pink-colored lingerie that made the priestess blush hard

"Cana!" Lucy shouted at the drunk woman

"oh come on! You've been living far longer than any of us yet you never wore lingerie? What've you been doing for the past decades?" Cana said to Éclair

the girls continued to find some clothes for Éclair as not one pair fits Éclair's taste of clothes

the shopping spree continued on for 2 hours straight as the girls went through nearly all clothes that are available in the store

"we must've tried at least a hundred of them" Lucy said as not one set of clothes they picked, matches Éclair's taste

The girls started to find at least one clothes that Éclair might like as the girl really need a makeover

Wendy was scanning through the aisles before her eyes spotted a white long sundress

"what about this one instead?" Wendy said as she takes the sundress off the hangar and shows it to everyone

"hmm" Lucy hummed as she lifts up the attire and looks at it "how about it, Éclair?"

Lucy asked the priestess who she gives the clothes to

Éclair looks at the sundress as she went to the changing room and steps out dressed in it

"I like it," Éclair said as she twirls around and sees how the sundress fits her figure perfectly

"then it's decided," Erza said while hauling a huge crate full of clothes behind her

"where did that come from?" Cana said with a sweatdrop

They purchased the clothes from the cashier as it was now in the afternoon

"While we're at it, let's get you to the salon," Lucy said to Éclair

"what's wrong with my hairstyle?" Éclair asked as she holds her long tied hair

"girl, clothes aren't the only thing men are attracted to," Cana told to Éclair before chugging a bottle of alcohol down her throat

The five went to a nearby salon as Lucy went through the hairstyle book and choose the perfect hairstyle for Éclair

After 1 hour, Éclair's hair was by her shoulder height and was wavy and shining

"there you go, miss. you look beautiful" Éclair's hairdresser who was a man said in a girly voice while holding a mirror to let Éclair see her new hairstyle

Éclair looks at her new looks as she looks to the side then to her reflection as the new looks match with her new attire

"I love it, thank you," Éclair said with a smile as she thanked the hairdresser

The five then went to do more shopping as they bought Éclair some new earrings, a lipstick, a not so pungent perfume since her husband has a very sensitive nose, a new purse, and finally a pair of red high heels for Éclair seeing that she has been wearing native sandals the whole time

**Nighttime**

Now the night has come as the girls were helping out Éclair in her new looks

"lipstick and makeup on," Lucy said as she helps Éclair put on her new lipstick on her lips and some makeup on her face

"perfume on," Cana said as she sprayed some of the new perfume onto Éclair's back neck

"earrings on" Wendy helped Éclair put on her earrings as the pieces of jewelry shine to the light

"and heels on," Erza said as Éclair puts on her new heels and stands in front of a mirror

"you're ready to go," Cana said with a grin before drinking her usual bottle of alcohol

Éclair twirls a bit in her new looks as she smiled brightly

"all you have to do now is to reel that big bad dragon to the bed," Cana said cheekily

"You should really stop that Cana," Lucy said to the drunkard before giving Éclair an envelope

"here are the reservation notes for your anniversary dinner at a nearby restaurant," Lucy told to Éclair

"but, I" Éclair tried to refuse the envelope but Lucy forced it upon her

"it's for your anniversary, it's the least we can do" Lucy said with a smile as Erza and the others did so too "and don't worry about Kalard, we'll babysit him for you"

"thank you" Éclair thanked them with a smile "for everything"

"you can thank us by telling us tomorrow on the spicy love the two of you are going to make tonight" Cana said with a grin that got Éclair to blush a bit

Before long everyone heard the sound of heavy wing flaps coming from the sky

"he's back" Erza said as everyone went outside to look at the night sky where they see a giant shadow flying towards Magnolia

"you go get him, girl" Cana said as she gives a supporting slap to Éclair's back as the girl smiled in response

Natsu came back home as the dragon-man descends down to the ground while transforming back into his human form

"I'm home" Natsu said with a smile before noticing Éclair's new look

"w-welcome back home, Natsu" Éclair said with a bit of nervous in her voice

"yeah" Natsu said while admiring his wife's new look

"come on, big guy" Cana said as she elbows Natsu's side "say that you want her on the bed"

"Cana!" Lucy scolded the drunkard as she pushed her away

"don't mind us" Lucy said as she and the others excused themselves from the vicinity

Now Éclair was left alone with Natsu as the man scratched his chin a bit awkwardly

"Y-You look beautiful," Natsu said a bit awkwardly as the man had no words to describe on how beautiful his wife was right now

"t-thank you" Éclair said with a small blush painted on her cheeks

The two then went to the restaurant where Lucy told her of as their dinner was very spectacular

Éclair sits across a table, she is sharing with Natsu as the man holds her hands while caressing her skin with his thumb

"why the sudden fashion change? Was there something wrong with your original clothes?" Natsu asked his wife

"no, it's just that I feel like it was time for a makeover, that's all" Éclair replied to him as Natsu smiles to her and gives her hand a kiss

"you look beautiful no matter what you wear" Natsu said to her with a smile "that's all that matters for me"

Éclair smiled back before the two leaned towards for a kiss as they shared the night with each other in their anniversary

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Natsu X Erza: Ryuzetsu Land

**Making oneshots of my Natsus with their wives here**

**This fanfic will be all about the Natsus and their wives living their daily lives**

**Take place on the break day in the GMG**

**Ok**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**At Honey Bone inn**

**night**

Fairy Tail were celebrating their win on the GMG as Natsu and Gajeel came victorious over the Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth and brought their Guild to the number one spot

Right now, they were all partying like animals to celebrate the occasion

"A pool?" Erza said to Levy while carrying Mary as the child had fell asleep in her mother arms

"Really?" Wendy asked, an excited tone in her voice.

"And it's close by?" Lucy questioned.

"Yep." Levy nodded with a smile. "It's Fiore's most popular summer resort: Ryuzetsu Island!"

"Let's go then!" Natsu exclaimed with a smile while having Rose riding his shoulders

"yay! Pool!" Rose cheered with a big smile like her father

"A summer hot spot sounds like fun." Gray agreed.

""A summer getaway with my love."" Juvia swooned as she watched Gray from the bar. ""A perfect chance to get him to notice me.""

"but is it okay to go out without Master's permission?" Lucy asked Erza

"the master is out, and he took Laxus with him" Erza told her

"Laxus and Master? Just the two of them?" Lucy said

"strange things do happen, huh?" Erza said to her while holding up Mary to get a better hold on her daughter who was still asleep even with the racket behind

"I wonder what are they doing?" Wendy asked in curiosity

**At Ryuzetsu land**

An hour later Fairy Tail arrived at Ryuzetsu Island. The resort was indoors, but still very huge. It housed multiple pools and waterslides. Fairy Tail looked around in amazement as they watched the patron, who had arrived before them, enjoy the park.

"Wow." Wendy gasped.

"This place is amazing." Lucy said.

"It's really big!" Rose said as the child was looking with wide eyes at the amazing water land while holding her mother's hand

"big!" Mary said while riding on Natsu's shoulder with Milo meowing in agreement

"It certainly has an exciting atmosphere." Erza smiled as she stretched her arms over her head.

"So where do you two want to go first?" Natsu asked his two daughters who are scanning the park for something fun

"the train!" Rose and Mary shouted at the same time while pointing to the water train in the pool

"alright then!" Natsu said before he lifted up Rose and run towards the water train "let's go!"

Erza sighs with a smile before the scarlet knight followed behind them.

"We'll be over there if you need us." Erza said to the others. "Enjoy yourselves."

"Ok." Lucy waved. "See you guys later."

When Natsu and Erza were gone, Lucy refocused on the rest of the park. "Let's get going, guys." She smiled as she began to walk towards one of the pools, everyone else going to their own areas.

The exceeds and Milo went to the resorts rather spacious aquarium, with Levy; who brought a reluctant Gajeel along.

Lucy and Yukino went to the main pool area, Mirajane, with Lisanna as they walked around the park, and Juvia was with a slightly bored Gray

"Let's ride that, Gray-sama!" Juvia suggested pointing at a large slide next to them. Oddly enough, it had a huge heart on the top of it.

Gray read the title on the side of the slide with a confused inflection. "Love-love slider? What the heck kinda slide is that? Name's a bit weird.

Juvia pressed her hands against her blushing cheeks as she smiled dreamily. "I heard it's a ride where lovers are locked in a warm embrace as they slide." She swooned, letting out a girlish giggle.

"You expect me to get on that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Well if he won't go, I'll be happy to oblige." A man said as he swept Juvia off of her feet and held her bridal style.

The rain woman looked up, shocked to see Lyon was the one holding her. "L-Lyon-sama?!" she stuttered nervously.

"When the hell did you get here?" Gray asked.

* * *

"yay!" Rose and Mary shouted out as the twins were riding the water train with their father

Erza was sitting at a café near the water train park part as she drinks some juice while watching her children play around with their father

"this is relaxing" Erza said as she stretched herself

"Men"

A very familiar and traumatizing sound was heard as Erza shivers in disgust

"~exquisite perfume as usual Erza-san~" Ichiya appeared as the fat short man did his pose

"beautiful as always, Erza-san!" Hibiki appeared behind Erza while flashing off his handsome smile

"it's not like I'm attracted to you or anything!" Ren said with his typical tsundere act

"I'm willing to become your butler, Erza-san" Eve said while wrapped up in bandages

They keep swooning over Erza as the Scarlet Knight got annoyed, very annoyed

"your MPF score today was horrible! Try doing better tomorrow!" Erza snapped at Hibiki who got scolded by her

"you've got Sherry already!" Erza snapped at Ren who blushed while feeling a bit guilty

"you're still wounded! Why the hell are you even here!?" Erza shouted at Eve who got terrified

Erza then turn to the last of the four dumb heads as she looks at Ichiya who poses to her

"go away" Erza said as she turns around

"scold me too please!" Ichiya shouted out as she grabs a hold of Erza's bikini

"hey! Let go!" Erza shouted and was about to punch the living daylights out of Ichiya but stopped when an ominous and raging aura appeared behind the chubby man

"**Hey"** a terrifying and horrifying voice was heard as Ichiya squeaks in fear and slowly let go of his hold over Erza's bikini

Ichiya and the trimens hugged each other in fear from the angered Fire Dragon Slayer whose children was standing behind him

"**my family are on a one-day vacation, and you four have the nerve to hit on my wife?"** Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles and made the goring bone cracking nose with them

"I'm sorry, men" Ichiya said as the man was shaking in fear with his fellow students nodding rapidly

"**sorry isn't good enough**" Natsu said as he grins evilly at the four

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ichiya and the Trimens screamed like little girl as Natsu pulled back his right fist and ignites it in flames

"**Karyu no Tekken!"**

Natsu sends them flying to the sky in a flaming inferno that breaks the park's roof

"and stay out" Natsu said as he claps his hands in satisfaction before joining his family who are going to the family slide next

END who was in his spirit form was over at the hot tub as the demon was relaxing in it

""**So noisy""** END said while relaxing in the hot tub

* * *

Things continued to be relatively enjoyable for Fairy Tail as they all made merry throughout Ryuzetsu Island. Encountering the various other teams participating in the games, a day that should have been filled with tension and uneasiness instead contained joy and laughter. No one wanted to ruin the peace created by the day off.

Quatro Puppy lounged in the pool roaring how wild they were, Cheria found Wendy and the two gleefully frolicked around the park, Evergreen and Elfman decided to take a more clandestine route; hiding from the others so no one would make assumptions about their relationship, although Cana had already seen them. All around fun was being had…and just a bit of mischief.

Mira and Lisanna were walking around the park while being watched by Elfman and Evergreen who were hiding from their sight

"Gotcha!" a voice shouted as Mirajane's bikini top suddenly became undone.

"Kyaa!" Mira screamed as she quickly covers herself

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted.

Macao and Wakaba coincidently happened to be walking by at that exact moment. Suffice to say they were both pleased by their amazing stroke of luck.

Mirajane covered herself, her face bright red from embarrassment. She looked behind her for the culprit. She was surprised to see none other than Jenny Realight, who was spinning the S-Class wizard's top on her finger complete with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"That's for the other day." Jenny said. "I can't let you get away with humiliating me like that."

"Oh yeah?" Mirajane said with a mischievous grin. She ran behind Jenny and grabbed the Blue Pegasus wizard's bikini bottoms, pulling them down to her knees. "How do you like this for revenge?"

"No!" Jenny shrieked. "Not there!"

Lisanna gasped again while Macao and Wakaba passed out due to over nose bleed

Back at the Love Love Slider, Lyon and Gray continued their verbal debate. What started as an argument about Juvia's guild allegiance, turned into which ice wizard was the biggest tool, and then to how much better Lyon was at dynamic Ice Make magic than Gray.

"i'm the better ice wizard here!"

"What did you say?!"

Juvia let out a long-disappointed sigh as her plan to get on the Love Love slider with Gray failed

* * *

"That was fun, right?" Lucy said to Yukino with a smile as they rose up from the pool. The two had just finished riding one of the waters slides themselves.

"It was." Yukino smiled. "The tunnel in the middle almost made my heart leap from my chest."

"I know, I could hear you screaming on the way down." Lucy replied with a giggle, causing Yukino to blush. "Do you want to go eat?"

"That would be nice." Yukino nodded.

"After you." Lucy said. The two emerged from the pool and began walking to one of the food stands. As they passed one of the big pools Lucy noticed something odd in the water. It appeared to be a child floating face down underwater. Suddenly they surfaced, scaring the blonde who shrieked in fright.

"What is it, Lucy?" Yukino asked.

"That felt amazing!" the little girl, who was revealed to be Master Mavis, blurted out. "This place is wonderful."

"What is she doing?" Lucy asked Laxus and Master Makarov, who sat at the edge of the pool.

"What's it looks like?" Laxus scoffed, he was clearly bored of ghost-sitting.

"She's been doing this for well over an hour." Makarov sighed.

"At least she's having fun." Lucy smiled.

Yukino watched the three Fairy Tail wizards in confusion, she had no idea what they were conversing about. To her there was nothing in the pool.

Unbeknownst to the five wizards, they were being watched. From a secluded spot in the park stood Flare Corona of Raven Tail who managed to enter Ryuzetsu Island in order to follow Fairy Tail, and more importantly Lucy, under the guise of a scouting mission. "Blondie." Flare muttered under her breath, a conflicted look on her face.

Back with the two arguing ice wizards

"my guild is the strongest!" Lyon shouted at Gray

"no my guild is!" Gray snapped back at Lyon as the two got into a fight

"when will this be over?" Juvia said with a sigh as they had been at it for a full 20 minutes

Gray and Lyon started to strangle each other but then, Lyon's foot slipped over a small puddle of water that was on the floor

"ah" Gray and Lyon said as Lyon accidently pulled Gray with him into the love love slider

"eeehhhh!?" Juvia screamed as Gray and Lyon hugged each other and was sliding down the slide very fast

"is this the rumoured Boys Love Juvia has heard of!?" Juvia said while blushing

"what are you doing here?" Lucy who appeared behind Juvia with Yukino beside her, asked the rain woman

Lyon and Gray slides down the water slide while shouting at each other

"Freeze!" Gray shouted at Lyon who shouted back "you freeze!"

The two butt heads as their magic started to freeze the water in the park

"cold" Rose said as she was playing with Mary before feeling the water temperature dropping very fast

"those two" Natsu said in annoyance as he snaps his fingers and summon both Enryuo no Yoroi and Reiter no Yoroi "way to ruin the fun"

Natsu commanded both armors to carry his girls while he carries Erza up bridal style and they all jumped up to dodge the freezing of all the park

They landed on a frozen floor as everyone got trapped in the frozen water and ice

"this is getting to annoying" Natsu said as he puts down Erza then jumps up

Natsu ignites his fist on fire as he pulls it back and was ready to melt the ice

"wait! Natsu!" Lucy screamed while frozen in the ice with the others

**BOOM!**

The ice got melted and the park got turned into rubble due to the immense power Natsu had

"done" Natsu said before getting a knock to the head by his wife

"you've just destroyed the park!" Erza shouted as she started to scold her husband for his action

"just relax" Natsu said as he snaps his fingers and multiple copies of him started to appear behind him

"I'll take care of this" the army of Natsus said as they all rebuild back the park in just one hour

"not a problem anymore, right?" Natsu said with a grin to his wife who looks to him before shaking her head while sighing with a smile

"you have your way, don't you?" Erza said with a smile to Natsu who nodded while still having his grin

"come on, let's go to the water slide next" Natsu said as Rose and Mary cheered in agreement

"they forgot about us" Lucy said with the others as a cop was scolding Makarov who was crying with Mavis beside her

"even if mister Dragov rebuild back the park, there's still the fee for damaging public property in the first place" the cop said to the two guild masters who continue to cry

"got the two responsible" Laxus said as he lifts up Lyon and Gray who got beaten up by the blonde man himself

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Natsu X Hisui: Having an Egg

**Making oneshots of my Natsus with their wives here**

**This fanfic will be all about the Natsus and their wives living their daily lives**

**Set on where Hisui had Hitsu who was in an egg**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Crocus**

**Night**

It was night time in Crocus as everyone had fallen asleep in their homes but not at the castle of royal family

**In the castle's hallway**

Toma was pacing back and forth near a room as the old retired king was worried sick for his daughter who was in the room

A past year ago, Hisui had married Natsu and was now in the middle of delivering the heir to the throne

"oh god, please god-kabo" Toma prayed out as he hopes that his daughter would have a safe delivery for his future grandchild

"aaahhhhhh!" Hisui's scream was heard from the room as it made fear run through Toma's heart

Natsu, his son in law was away as the Dragon king had to leave for a peace meeting with the neighbouring country since he's the new king and all

"please god, don't take Hisui away from me-kabo" Toma prayed out in tears as the old man kept praying over and over

Arcadios just stands in his position as he lets fate determine the outcome while praying for the queen to have a safe delivery

After a couple of hours, Toma had sat on a nearby chair, Arcadios gave him as the old man hadn't fallen asleep because the anxiety over his daughter's and future Grandchild's wellbeing

Toma had continued to pray out for god to not take his daughter yet and his prayer was heard when the door to the room was opened by a doctor

"Toma-sama" the doctor called out to the old man who looks up at the doctor

"how is she?! How are the both of them-kabo!?" Toma asked the doctor in a haste as he was worried of what happened to the mother and child

"The queen is fine, Toma-sama. It's just.." the Doctor replied to Toma while pausing a bit as he looks to be uncertain of something

"what is it? Spit it out lad!" Toma demanded from the doctor

"it's just that the child.." the Doctor started out as he steps aside to let Toma in while being followed by Arcadios

Toma entered the med room where he sees Hisui resting on a bed while holding a large egg in her arms

"Otou-sama" Hisui called out to her father as she holds the egg close to her

Toma and Arcadios blinks their eyes one time before two times then another three times as they started blinking rapidly

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

The both of the screams in a unison as their screams were so loud that it nearly woke up the entire kingdom

"a-an egg-kabo!?" Toma said in disbelieve as the doctor had told him that Hisui had laid an egg

"this is…." Arcadios said as the knight was baffled as well "just unbelievable"

"the test shows that before labour, the queen's gene were somehow mixed with an unknown gene as it created an egg like embryo within her womb" The Doctor said while reading the results on a test board "it appears that since the current king is a dragon, his genes mixed with the queens causing this to happen"

"I suppose that makes sense-kabo" Toma said while still baffled to the fact that his daughter had laid an egg

Hisui hugs the egg to herself gently as she kept it warm in her embrace

"I suggest that we message the king about the current situation" Arcadios suggested as Toma nodded

"please do" Toma said as the knight went out the room, leaving the retired king to just stare at the egg in Hisui's arms

**A few days later**

days had come and passed as the citizens heard of the news that the heir to the throne had arrived to the world a few days prior

"I wonder is the next heir a prince or a princess?"

"maybe it's a princess? Since the past queens had given birth to more princess than prince"

"or maybe it's a prince? I mean the king is a dragon after all"

"maybe the queen might give birth to a dragon, now that's would be hilarious! Hahaha"

The citizens started to chat around on the gender of the future heir to the throne while not realizing that one conversation was true

**In Hisui's room**

Hisui was sitting on her bed with her egg on her lap as she had wrapped it up in a warm blanket while hugging it close to her

Her hands caress the egg as she hums a lullaby to her child

The door to her room was opened as Toma came in with Arcadios

"how are you feeling, Hisui?" Toma asked his daughter

"I am fine, Otou-sama" Hisui replied while continuing to caress her egg

Toma was still baffled as he can't believe that his daughter laid an egg, or rather a dragon's egg

"how is the egg-kabo?" Toma asked his daughter who smiles to the egg

"a very energetic one" Hisui replied as the egg moves a bit in her arms

Toma looks in a bit awkwardness as he has no idea on how his daughter can be so calm when she had just laid an egg

"I've managed to contact the king in the neighbouring country, my queen" Arcadios reported to Hisui "he will arrive here by noon"

"thank you, Arcadios" Hisui replied as she keeps her attention to her egg

"why don't you bathe, Hisui?" Toma suggested to his daughter "and get some rest while you're at it. I'll watch over the egg-kabo"

"are you sure, Otou-sama? I don't want to force it upon you" Hisui told her father

"nonsense, child. How hard can it be-kabo?" Toma said with a smile while reaching his arms for the egg to be passed to him

"if you insist, Otou-sama" Hisui passes her egg to Toma who had to hold it up a bit as he didn't realize that the egg was quite heavy for the short man

"s-see, it's very easy" Toma said while trying to hold the egg as the old man was shaking from the quite heavy egg

"I see" Hisui said with a smile before standing up and yawning a bit "I shall be taking my bath now, Otou-sama"

Hisui excuses herself to the bathroom as she prepped herself to get freshen up for the day

Toma smiled to his daughter before gently laying down the egg on the floor as his back was killing him

"I'm getting too old" Toma said as he holds his aching back

"let me, Toma-sama" Arcadios said as he lifts up the egg easily

"gratitude, Arcadios" Toma told the knight as he straightens up his back and heard multiple cracks from it

"for an egg it is quite heavy" Toma said as he patted his aching back

"yes" Arcadios agreed to the old man before seeing the egg jumping in his hand

"ehh!?" Arcadios looks in surprise to see the egg jumping before the egg rams itself to the knight's face

"gaah!" Arcadios holds his red face as the egg was jumping up and down

"it can jump-kabo!?" Toma exclaimed in surprise before the egg started jumping around the place

"catch it!" Toma shouted out as the egg was jumping from the bed to the tables to the window and towards the still opened door

Arcadios tried to catch the egg but it managed to jump away and gives the knight a slip

The egg jumps out to the door as it surprised the guards that were stationed there

"after it!" Toma shouted out as he and Arcadios went after the egg with the guards following by

"Otou-sama?" Hisui called out while wearing a towel over her waist as the queen looks out of her bathroom door because of hearing all the racket that was happening outside

**In the hallway**

The egg was jumping up and down in the hallway as it surprised nearby guards and maids

"anyone! Catch that egg!" Toma came running in with Arcadios and some guards as he shouted out to everyone to catch the egg

Guards jumped to catch the egg but failed as the egg hits their faces hard before jumping away

The chase went on till it was in the afternoon as the egg was nowhere in sight

"where did it go-kabo!?" Toma said as all the guards in the castle was trying to find the egg

"Toma-sama!" Arcadios came running towards the old man

"did you find the egg-kabo!? Toma asked the knight who shakes his head

"all the guards reported that the egg is nowhere in the castle" Arcadios reported to old man

"if it isn't in the castle.." Toma said before realizing something "is the egg in the city!?"

"we won't be able to find it in such a dense area!" Arcadios said as finding a single egg in a giant city like Crocus was like finding a needle in a haystack

"search it-kabo!" Toma shouted out as the guards were dispatched to every crook and cranny of the town as they searched every for it

After long, the search came out none as the egg was not found anywhere in Crocus

"where on earthland could it be-kabo!?" Toma exclaimed as not one guard found the egg

The old king heard giant wing flaps as he looks up in the night sky and sees that a giant shadow was approaching the kingdom

"he's back already!?" Toma exclaimed in surprise as it was Natsu and he had just returned from the neighbouring country

His daughter was still resting and his son in law had just come back home only to know that the future heir was missing, this will surely anger the dragon king and devastate the queen

Natsu floats above the castle before turning into his human form as he landed in the castle's garden

"I'm home" Natsu said to his stepfather "where's my heir?"

Toma looks a bit unsure to Natsu before deciding to come clean as he told Natsu about what happened to the egg

After getting the explanation from Toma, Natsu looks a bit emotionless for second before sighing

"dragon eggs are known to be very energetic," Natsu said with a sigh while rubbing his fingers over his nose before walking to the room where his wife was at

"but dragon eggs are more attached to their mother as they always come back to their mother" Natsu opened the door and revealed Hisui sitting on the bed with her egg in her arms

Toma looks in disbelieve as the egg had been with Hisui the whole time

"welcome home" Hisui greeted her husband with a smile as Natsu smiled back while making his way to his wife

"I'm home" Natsu said while giving a kiss to Hisui's forehead and place his hand over hers

"to think that the egg was with Hisui all along-kabo" Toma said as he exhales a long-tired sigh

Natsu looks to the egg as he patted it

"do we know the gender?" Natsu asked Hisui who shook her head

"not yet" Hisui said before hearing a crack sound coming from the egg

The egg had a crack on the top of it as the crack started to spread

"it's hatching-kabo!?" Toma exclaimed in surprise before a green haired baby boy popped out of the egg

"it's a boy!" Natsu exclaimed with a big smile as Hisui smiled to her son

The child let out a yawn as it rubs his eyes before opening them to see his parents

Natsu and Hisui smiles to their son as the child babbles while smiling to them

"what should we name him?" Natsu asked while caressing his son's head

Hisui pondered for a moment before smiling as her son caught her finger that was tracing his little face

"Hitsu" Hisui said as she rubs her nose with her son's "Hitsu Dragneel"

Natsu smiled as he likes the name and gives a peck to his wife

Hitsu laughs to his parents as they smile to him

Toma gives a sigh while smiling as his grandson was a very energetic prince

The night was filled with stars as a shooting star falls in the sky

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Natsu X Ikaruga: Ohanami

**Making oneshots of my Natsus with their wives here**

**This fanfic will be all about the Natsus and their wives living their daily lives**

**Set in the 73****rd**** episode or the 74****th**** can't remember**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Magnolia**

Fairy Tail were doing their usual activity as always: drinking, chatting, laughing and fighting. But right now, the rowdy guild mates are in silent as they were looking at Makarov who was standing on the stage

"everyone I would like to say a job well done over the past year" Makarov said as he smiled proudly to his children before he then gives out a speech about how they are all supposed to be proud being a member of the guild and as a wizard of Fairy Tail

"everyone! Be ready because tomorrow!" Makarov said with a big grin as he started doing a happy dance "is the awaited Cherry blossom viewing!"

Everyone roared out in agreement as they were excited for tomorrow's event

"I wonder what's the event this year?" Macao said with a big smile

"probably bingo game, karaoke or maybe some strip poker if we're lucky" Wakaba replied while imagining the probability

Now our attention was to the Hakobe mountain where Erza and the others were at

**MT. Hakobe**

""so cold" she said" Horologium said while inside him was Lucy and Wendy who were hugging each other to keep warm

Right now, Erza and the group were on their way to find some medicinal herb for a client as they had to travel to the snowy mountain to find it since the herbs only grow in a cold climate area

"stop whining" Gray said as he and the others were treading through the snowy path "its already hard walking through the snow, adding your whining will just make it more harder"

"say that while having some clothes on" Erza said as Gray was only in his boxer

"WHERE DID IT GO!?" Gray shouted out in surprise

Natsu was not in the group as the Dragon Slayer was spending some time with his family

"where are we supposed to find the damn herb?" Gray said as the client never gave them any intel on where the herb usually grows

The group then tried to find the herb in the mountain as they had to go through slippery steep cliffs, snow Vulcans and a lot and lots of snow

**An hour later**

"man, where the hell are these herbs!?" Gray grumbled out as the group never found a clue to where the herb is at

"it is time" Horologium said as the clock spirit disappeared and the ones trying to stay warm was forced out to the cold

"SO COLD!" Lucy and Wendy screamed as they hugged each other while trying to stay warm

"stop with the whining!" Charla scolded them

They then started to climb up a hill as they reached to the top and found green plants growing in the snow

"those must be the herbs!" Gray said as they were glad to finally find the medicine herbs

"let's gather them and send them to the client" Erza said as everyone nodded "and if we get more than the client wants, lets use the herbs for tomorrow's bingo prize"

"sounds good to me" Gray said as they were about to grab the herbs but was stopped when a blizzard wyvern came flying in

"a blizzard wyvern!?" Gray said in surprise as the wyvern landed near the herbs

"quit hogging the herbs for yourself!" Lucy shouted at the giant reptile

"looks like we have to fight for the herbs" Erza said as she reequipped into her Lightning Empress armor and wields her javelin

"while we're at it, let's sell the wyvern scales at the market, they might fetch a good price" Gray said with a grin as the wyvern looks to have understand what he just said

"Lucy" Erza called out to the Celestial mage "you and Wendy with Charla get the herbs while me and Gray handle the wyvern"

"eh? Me?" Lucy said in surprise and confusion

"I'm counting on you!" Erza said with a stern face that made Lucy sweat drop

"Y-Yes!" Lucy said as Erza and Gray got ready to fight the wyvern before seeing another one coming in

"there's two of them!?" Charla shouted out in surprise

Gray and Erza got ready to fight both wyverns before realizing that the other wyvern was Flake

"Flake?" Erza and Gray looks in surprise to see the friendly wyvern as it let out a low growl to the two before nuzzling her snout to the blizzard wyvern

"they're friends?" Gray said as Erza nodded to his assumption

"what are you guys doing here?" a voice spoke as Erza and the others look to the side and sees Natsu with his family coming into view

"Natsu? Why are you guys here?" Lucy asked the man while letting Kiara climb up to her shoulder

"grabbing some medicinal herbs for tomorrow's bingo party, why else?" Natsu asked as he looks to Flake who looks to be in conversation with the blizzard wyvern

"how is it Flake?" Natsu asked the wyvern who nodded while giving out a growl "looks like we got the permission"

The blizzard wyvern steps aside as it lets Natsu and the group to approach the medicine herbs

"does Flake know the wyvern?" Gray asked Natsu who nodded

"that's her brother" Natsu said that surprised the others

"Flake has a brother?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise as she looks to the two wyvern who spreads their wing while growling at each other

"yeah, she does" Natsu replied as he picked up a medicine herb and place it in a sack

"are you guys going to help collect the herb or what?" Natsu told them as everyone started to pick and collect the medicine herbs

After 20 minutes, they now have 3 sacks full of medicine herbs

"these should be enough" Erza said as she carried one over her shoulder

"mind giving us a ride back home?" Gray asked Natsu who nodded

Natsu whistled with his fingers and without realizing, his whistling was very high pitch that it caused the snow up in the mountains to collapse

"AVALANCHE!" Gray and the others shouted as everyone started to run down the mountain cliff

Ikaruga and the twins had managed to escaped safely as they had already ride on Flake's back when the wyvern took off to save herself from the avalanche

"ara ara" Ikaruga said as the avalanche had stopped and everyone was still alive

Natsu burst out of the snow as he had Kiara riding the top of his head

"is everyone okay?" Natsu said as Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charla pop out of the snow

"where's Lucy?" Gray asked and in reply, Lucy's hand popped out of the snow

"h-h-here" Lucy said while shivering from the direct contact of snow on her

**The next day**

**Hidden Sakura cave**

Fairy Tail were at the sakura cave as they were getting ready for the Cherry blossom viewing

"she got a cold?" Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Mira said as to the news about Lucy getting a cold after the incident at Mt. Hakobe

"and by how red her nose is, she might be bedridden till tomorrow" Charla said as she and Wendy had already gone to check up on the blonde mage

"didn't you use your healing magic on her, Wendy?" Mira asked the timid girl

"I did, but the cold will go away by tomorrow" Wendy replied to them

"and just when she was so excited to come" Gray said before he drinks a mug of beer

"it truly is a pity" Juvia said before hearing Makarov shouting out that it was time for the bingo game

**At Fairy Hills**

**Lucy's room**

Lucy was in her bed with a cold compress on her forehead as she sniffs us her runny nose

"ugh" Lucy pulled up her blanket as she had a sad look on her face "ohanami"

"I bet everyone is having so much fun at the sakura caves" Lucy said before she sneezes

**Back at the Sakura caves**

Everyone was partying hard as they were in the middle of a bingo

"number 69" Lisanna shouted out loud as the bingo machine had the number 69 appearing on top of it

"BINGO!" Erza and Mira shouted at the same time as both got the bingo prize at the same time

"huh?" Lisanna said as the two got the bingo

"you both got the bingo?" Makarov said a bit surprise to see two winners of the first bingo

"I was first, glutton!" Mira shouted at Erza

"no, I was, demon whore!" Erza snapped back at Mira as the two got into a power fight with each other

"there goes the fun atmosphere" Gray said as he and the others were hiding behind some of the sakura trees, to dodge the flying swords and magic blast that came from the giant dust fight

"does Erza-san and Mira-san always fight?" Wendy said while shaking in fear as the two women were fighting each other like monsters

"yeah, but Natsu can handle them" Cana said as on cue, the Dragon Slayer pulled on the two women's ear hard

"oouuchhh!" the two shouted out as Natsu continued to pull their ear and started scolding them hard

After the cat fight was settled, Erza and Mira decided to share the prize, reluctantly by Natsu

The two went to Lisanna while holding their bright red ears as Lisanna presented them the medicine herbs as the prize but the herbs were wilted

"you can have it, Erza" Mira said as she pushed the herbs to the scarlet knight

"no, you can have it, Mira" Erza said in reply as she pushed back the herbs to the demon maid

The two continued to push the herbs at each other before reigniting their cat fight

"and they said we're immature" Gray said while eating an apple

"never gonna have a peaceful day, are we?" Cana said as she drinks up her barrel of beer and watch with the others to Natsu who karate chopped their heads hard and cause two very bright red bulge to appear out of their heads

Haruka and Haruo were with their mother as the two children weren't partying fun as they usually do

"what's wrong?" Ikaruga asked her children

"it's not fun without Lucy-neechan" Haruka said while having Kiara sitting on her head as the Pop Fox let out an agreement squeal

"yeah, not the same" Haruo replied while holding a dumpling

"hmmm" Ikaruga hummed before having an idea

"Natsu-han" she called out to her husband who was in the middle of punishing Mira and Erza by having them pulling out the weeds that were growing in the cave

"what is it?" Natsu replied to his wife who motions him to come to her

**Night time**

**At Lucy's room**

The Celestial Spirit mage was sleeping in her bed before a small rainbow colored glow woke her up from her sleep

She opened her eyes as she sat up and looks to the side

On her table was a small Sakura tree which is only a few inches in height but it let out a beautiful rainbow glow

"that's" Lucy said as she got out of bed and went to the small sakura tree

Lucy awed to the beautiful small tree before seeing a note near it

She took the note and opened it as she saw that it was from Natsu and the others

"_remember to water it everyday and let it have enough sunlight,"_

"_by Natsu and the guild"_

Lucy smiled before hearing a commotion outside

She went to her window and sees sakura petals raining down everywhere

"party!"

"drink! Drink!"

Shouts were heard as Lucy looks down and sees everyone from the guild partying near Fairy Hills

"everyone.." Lucy said in awe before hearing the door to her room being opened

She turned behind and sees Levy with the twins

"come on, Lucy-neechan!" Haruka and Haruo shouted as the twins went to Lucy and started pulling her hands out

"eh? Why are you guys here?" Lucy said as she looks to Levy

"the twins said it's not fun without you, so we brought the ohanami to you instead" Levy replied as the twins give Lucy big happy grins

Lucy smiled brightly as she hugs the twins

"thank you" Lucy thanked them before following them down to the party as everyone welcomed Lucy

"over here, Lucy!" Gray shouted out to Lucy as he and the others were sitting on a blanket with foods and drinks laid out on it

Everyone started partying with Lucy whose cold was gone

The party went on till the moon was at its highest peak

Ikaruga stands up as Natsu did the same while holding his flute

"ooh! It's coming!" Elfman shouted out with an excited grin

"we've waited you know!" Wakaba shouted while drinking some beer with Macao

"shuuush!" Mira shushed the men as Ikaruga took a deep breath before exhaling

Natsu blows on his flute before started playing the tune

**kono kawa no nagareru ga gotoku**

**odayaka ni neiro ga kikoeru**

Ikaruga started singing as her beautiful voice accompanied Natsu's flute

**fuku kaze ga hoo o nadete iku**

**natsukashii omoide ga nijimu**

Everyone closes their eyes as to savour the beautiful music and the peaceful atmosphere

"beautiful" Lucy said as she closes her eyes to enjoy the peace

Natsu and Ikaruga continued to play the music before long, some of the members slowly fell asleep from the beautiful song

"it appears that slumber has invited our friends" Ikaruga said as she had finished her song and sees that everyone including their children had fallen asleep

"yeah" Natsu said as he pulled Ikaruga by her waist and gave a kiss to her neck "your voice is still as beautiful as it had ever been"

"fufufu, Graitude" Ikaruga replied to her husband as the two sat down beside each other and lean their heads to each other as the night slowly takes them to their dreams

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Natsu X Irene: Babysitting

**Making oneshots of my Natsus with their wives here**

**This fanfic will be all about the Natsus and their wives living their daily lives**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Magnolia**

**Fairy Tail**

"more booze!" Cana shouted as the Drunkard wanted more alcohol

"check out these hot chicks!" Macao said as he, Wakaba and Makarov were reading the Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine and were having perverted grins plastered to their old faces

"MAN!" Elfman shouted as he sends a punch to Gajeel before getting a kick by Gray

It was a normal day for Fairy Tail as everyone was chatting, laughing, drinking, eating, and fighting as usual

Erza and her group were sitting at their table only with a new addition to the team

"I wonder what her magic will be?" Wendy asked as she was looking at a red head little girl sitting on Erza's lap as the child was hugging a red dragon doll

"who knows?" Erza said as she patted the child's head

Her name is Rena Dragneel, Erza's little sister

Natsu and Irene had to run the Empire at Alvarez and had asked Erza to babysit her for a while till things settle down a bit at the empire

Rena babbled as she hugs her doll

Erza smiled to her little sister as she patted her head

Things were peaceful after the war as Alvarez and Fiore had signed a peace treaty to each other and no more conflicts had ever come between the two kingdoms

"hey let's go shopping, there's a lot of new dress at the shopping streets" Lucy suggested to everyone

"hmm" Erza hummed a bit as she looks at her normal attire "I agree, I need some new clothes anyway"

The group then sets out to the shopping streets as they see numerous good prized beautiful clothes and many other products

"this one is nice!" Lucy said as she holds up a cute t shirt that had a rabbit logo

"which do you think it's best, Charla?" Wendy asked the exceed as she holds up two dress, one cyan while the other was baby blue

"I think the cyan matches Cheria better" Charla said to her

Erza was scanning through the clothes section before seeing a baby blue children's onesie and thought to buy it for her little sister

"do you like this one, Rena?" Erza asked her little sister as she holds up the clothes for Rena who was in a stroller but was actually not

"Rena?" Erza put down the cloth as she looks behind the stroller then the back before looking to the aisle "Rena!?"

Erza started shouting out to Rena as she franticly tried to find the child

"what's wrong, Erza?" Lucy asked Erza as the knight looks like she is in a panic

"Rena is missing from her stroller!" Erza exclaimed as this surprised Lucy and the others

"what!?" Lucy gasped in surprise before they started to help Erza in finding the child

The search continued for 20 minutes and it resulted in that the child was no longer in the cloth store

"she's not in the store!" Erza exclaimed as she ran out of the store and looks in the street for her little sister

"RENA!" Erza screams out to her little sister as she started running in the streets to find her

The news of Rena's disappearance was heard to Fairy Tail as they all started searching for the child

"if something was to happen to the child.." Makarov said as he had a worried face on to the result of an angered father whose power rivalled that of Acnologia "could it be the work of the children kidnapping that is happening for the past three weeks?"

"RENA!" Erza screamed out to her little sister as she was afraid of what might happen to Rena

"Erza-san!" Wendy called out to Erza as the Sky Dragon Slayer runs towards her with Lucy, Juvia, and Gajeel following behind

"did you find Rena!?" Erza exclaimed as Wendy and Gajeel nodded and started running towards the direction their nose picked up the faint scent coming from the child

"this way!" Gajeel turned into an alleyway as everyone followed behind him

He turned around a corner where there was a locked steel door

"move!" Erza summoned a sword as she cut down the steel door in one slash of her sword

The steel door was cut in half as Erza looks inside and sees dozens of children caged in cell doors

"so cruel!" Lucy said as she can't believe how many children got kidnapped from their family

"Gajeel, and Wendy free the children, Lucy and I will try to find Rena!" Erza instructed out as she and Lucy went on ahead while Gajeel and Wendy started freeing the children from their cell

Erza kicks down a door where there were a bunch of gang members like group in the room

"WHERE IS RENA!?" Erza demanded from the thugs as the scarlet knight fumes in anger

"where did these bitches come from?!" a thug shouted out

"who cares!? Get them!" another shouted before they charged towards Erza and Lucy

"you scum! If you laid any harm on my little sister!" Erza shouted as she summons on her Heaven Wheel Armor and summons her swords "I'LL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!"

Erza swings her swords forward as her swords flied towards the thugs and cuts them to shreds

"haa!" Erza swings her swords as she defeated more and more of the thugs

"don't move!" a fat thug shouted as he was holding Rena in his hand

"RELEASE HER!" Erza shouted at the fat thug as her swords appeared surrounding the fat man

"move those swords one inch towards me and the kid goes to heaven!" the fat man shouted at Erza while holding a magic gun straight at Rena

"you jerk! Using a 2 year old girl as a hostage is just low!" Lucy shouted at the fat man

"like I care blondie!" the fat man shouted at Lucy

Erza gritted her teeth before summoning her swords away

"heh!" the fat thug smirks to the two "hey! Cuff them!"

Some of the surviving thugs got up and went to take the magic restraint cuffs and cuffs Lucy and Erza, as their magic was sealed away

"now that you know of our job," the fat thug said before pointing his magic gun straight at Erza and Lucy "we can't have you two leave this place alive!"

**BANG!**

"Lucy!" Erza pushed Lucy away as the magic blast was heading straight for her before it suddenly disappeared before it could reach her

"huh? What the!?"

The whole room started to rumble and shake as if an earthquake was wrecking the whole town

"the hell is happening!?" the fat thug shouted before the entire building was ripped off from the very ground by Flaze as the salamander was in its giant form

"what the hell?!" the fat thug screamed to the appearance of the giant flaming reptile

**CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK**

The sound of metal footsteps was heard from behind Lucy and Erza as everyone looks behind and sees Irene with Natsu behind her coming towards them

"mother…" Erza muttered out as Irene went beside her while her husband went pass the three

"**hey.." **Natsu let out his voice but it was dark and terrifying as a dark aura started to rise up

The fat thug felt that he had pissed his pants and was extremely afraid of the pink haired man

"**that's my daughter you're holding"** Natsu snaps his fingers as Rena disappeared from the thug's hand and re-appeared in Irene's arms

Rena babbled while smiling to Irene as she smiles back to her daughter

"**next…"** Natsu opened his eyes as they were black while having glowing red pupils "**you tried to harm my daughters, didn't you?"**

The fat thug fell on his butt as Natsu approaches him while having black flames surrounding his whole body

"I suggest that we leave this place" Irene said as she started to walk out of the room

Erza and Lucy heeded her words as they followed the Scarlet Witch

Natsu lifts his right hand up as it was in a blaze of pitch-black flames

"**you'll pay with your life"** Natsu told the fat thug as the fat man screams like a girl

**BOOM!**

**With Irene**

Irene and the others were standing a few miles away from the explosion sight as Lucy and Erza sweatdrop to the damage in their town

Rena babbled as the child seems to be looking for something

"what are you looking for Rena?" Irene asked her little girl who seems to be trying hard to find something

Rena babbled as she looks like she wanted to cry

"is this it?" Natsu's voice was heard as the group sees him walking towards them with Rena's Dragon Doll in his hand

Rena babbled while reaching her little hands out to her doll as Natsu gave it back to her

Natsu smiles as he patted her head

He then turns his attention to his oldest(stepdaughter) as she looks to be in guilt

"forgive me, I let Rena be kidnapped by those scums" Erza said as she bowed to her (step)father "I don't deserve to be her sister anymore"

Natsu looks to her before sighing "what are you saying?" Natsu said to her before he patted Erza's head softly "you tried hard to find her, and that's what a big sister is supposed to do, right?"

"but.." Erza said before Natsu cuts her off

"it doesn't matter if it was your fault, keeping the two of you away from harm is my job" Natsu told her "it's a parent's job to keep their kids safe, right?"

Natsu smiled to Erza who looks to him before nodding with a smile

"well then, let's go to a café I spotted nearby. I saw them serving some strawberry cheesecake" Natsu told them as this got Erza's and Rena's eyes to sparkle

The group then went on ahead while Lucy just stands in her place

"so, who's going to pay for the damage bill?" Lucy asked them while another explosion rang out from the same spot, where the thugs were previously hiding out

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	7. Natsu X Kagura: Thanksgiving day

**Making oneshots of my Natsus with their wives here**

**This fanfic will be all about the Natsus and their wives living their daily lives**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Hargeon**

**Market**

"we got some good priced turkey here!"

"buy one wine and you get a sack of rice for free!"

"fresh and delicious hot wings here!"

In the market streets, store sellers shouted out as many citizens were in the market buying ingredients for Thanksgiving day

Now our attention is to a group who were in the middle of getting some of the basic ingredients

"we got some good priced Turkey, vegetables, wine, decorations and what else?" Risley said as the chubby woman was holding a list filed with items that has to be bought before the thanksgiving night

"can we buy some Matatabi juice!?" Milliana asked Risley while hugging a kitten in her arms

"no" Arana told to Milliana in a stern voice "the last time we let you buy that juice, cats got attracted to come to the guild and ruin the party!"

"please!" Milliana gives Arana the kitten eyes as she begged her to buy the item like a little child asking his/ her mother a candy

"I think we need some carrots and some potatoes for the turkey's filling" Beth said to Risley while letting Arana deal with Milliana childish antics

"well I just know the right place for those two vegetables!" Risley said with a smirk as she pointed to a store that had a lot of vegetables in store

The group went towards the store while being followed by three individuals

"my god this is heavy" Simon said as he was carrying dozens of groceries in his hands

"are you sure you can handle it, Nii-san?" Kagura asked her brother while carrying her daughter, Hana in her arms

"I'm good, Kagura" Simon told to his little sister with a smile "rather worrying me, I think you better worry about Natsu"

Kagura turn to the man in question as he was carrying two times of what Simon was carrying

"ham gwong too dwei (I'm going to die)" Natsu replied while having a plastic bag in his mouth as the man had to carry dozens of plastic bags and carrying boxes on his shoulders

"no need," Kagura replied as she had no concern of just how many bags and boxes her husband was carrying "he said himself that he will be a great father for Hana, so he must make a great example for her"

Kagura walks ahead of Simon and Natsu as Simon looks in pity to Natsu who cries in tears

"want me to help?" Simon asked as Natsu nodded while still crying

The group continued shopping before finishing as they got all the items needed for the thanksgiving party

"now we have everything we need" Risley said as all the items on the list have been crossed out

"it sure took a lot of time just to get them all" Beth said with a smile while Milliana was behind her hugging a bottle that had a cat logo on it, and Arana was rubbing her hand on her forehead due to the fact that she lost in a battle of wits with the cat lady

"finally," Simon said with a relieved smile as he sees that Natsu had already fainted from extreme exhaustion of carrying so many grocery bags and boxes

"I can't feel my body…" Natsu said as he can barely lift a finger at all

"how pathetic" Kagura told her husband while carrying Hana who was asleep in her arms "exhausted just from that amount of weight, I'm disappointed"

"too cruel…" Natsu said while crying to the fact of what Kagura said is true

The group heads towards Mermaid Heel where they started to prepare for the party

Natsu was laid slump on the couch with his daughter on his chest as the man was too tired to do anything but was able to look after Hana while Kagura and the others prepare for the party

"Mama sure is strict," Natsu said as he looks to his daughter who was sucking on her pacifier while sitting on her father's chest "right, Hana?"

Hana just responded by lifting her hands up and down to her father who smiled while chuckling

"I sure hope you won't be a stern girl when you grow up" Natsu said to Hana as he can imagine Hana all grown up with a strict and stern like Kagura

A moment later, Natsu felt an ominous presence behind him as he started sweating bullets very fast

Hana lifts her hands up as she was carried up by Kagura who smiled to her and Natsu but too sweet for Natsu's taste

"I'm a stern and strict woman you say, dear?" Kagura asked Natsu while still having the overly sweet smile on her

"well then…" Kagura said as Risley appeared beside Kagura and takes the child away before walking away

The Archenemy appeared in Kagura's hand as the swordswoman slowly draws her sword **"Let me show you how strict I can be~"**

Natsu gulped before

**BANG! POW! BANG! POW! POW! POW! BANG!**

Kagura clapped her hands in satisfaction as she huffs

"that should teach you from talking behind my back" Kagura said as Natsu was imbedded in the ground with multiple glowing red bumps on his head

"a-aye" Natsu said as his head was bleeding from having Archenemy stuck on it

**Two hours later**

The group finished prepping the thanksgiving dinner as they were seated

"we thank the god for this great gift of him" Risley said as a prayer as everyone prayed for the god except for Hana as the child doesn't know how to do it

"let's eat nya!" Milliana said as she holds a knife and a fork and cuts a piece of the turkey for herself

"hey Milliana! That's rude!" Arana scolded the cat girl while reaching for the salad yet the cat girl was busy scarfing down the turkey meat on her plate

Kagura was feeding Hana her bottle of milk as the child was drinking it while in her mother's arms

"she sure is hungry" Simon said as his niece was drinking the milk down very fast

"she has her father's gluttonous side" Kagura said as Natsu was indeed eating a turkey leg

Hana finished her milk as Kagura leans her over her shoulder and patted her back

After a few pats, Hana burps before Kagura puts her daughter in the children's seat and strapped her in it

Kagura joined the feast as the swordswoman eats her piece of the turkey and some salad and wine

**40 minutes later**

"nya, delicious" Milliana said as she was asleep after eating so much of the thanksgiving meals

"and as usual Milliana fell asleep after eating the meal" Arana said as she and Beth were taking away the dishes to the kitchen to get it all clean

"never underestimate Milliana" Risley said while laughing with a grin

Natsu and Kagura were the only ones sitting at the table while Hana was on her way to her crib by Simon as the child had fallen asleep and it was way pass her curfew

"you're weak! Hic! You can't even lift up 30 bags and 20 boxes! Hic! Why did I even marry you in the first place! Hic!" Kagura slurred while poking her finger at Natsu's forehead as the swordswoman was drunk after drinking so much alcohol

Natsu sweatdrop to his wife as she continued to point out many more insults to him

Kagura slouched down to the table as she hiccupped again

"you're weak! Hic! You're too annoying! Hic! You're too sneaky!" Kagura shouted out more insults at Natsu while hiccupping as she keeps it up "but…"

Kagura's eyes were slowly closing as rest was very needed for the mother

"that's what makes me…love you…" Kagura muttered out before falling asleep as she lightly snores while resting on the table

Natsu sighs while smiling before he stands up and went to his wife

He leans down and gives Kagura's cheeks a peck

"I love you too, Kagura" Natsu said before he lifts her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their room

Risley and the others smiled to the parents as even though Kagura says all the bad things on her husband, she still loves him no matter what

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Natsu X Kamika: 7 Days of Hell

**Making oneshots of my Natsus with their wives here**

**This fanfic will be all about the Natsus and their wives living their daily lives**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Crocus**

**At Natsu's restaurant**

Natsu was cooking up some meals on the stove as his restaurant was packed than usual

He placed several plates on the hamster carts before the hamsters takes them away

The chef continued to make more and more dishes as today he had a lot of mouths to feed

**An hour later**

Natsu was flipping an omelette on a pan as he flips it one more time before putting it on a plate that had fried rice then gives some ketchup as the finishing touch

"perfect" Natsu said as he places the dish to a hamster cart as it gets taken away to the customer who ordered it

Natsu grabs a towel as he wipes off the sweat on his forehead and face from the non stop rush hour his restaurant had to go through

"yo"

Natsu looks out through the little window of his kitchen and sees Eric entering his restaurant with his usual disguise

"you sure know how to come in the most tiring time" Natsu said as he grabs a slab of steak and started pounding it with a meat mallet

"I'm not the one who has to run a restaurant, am i?" Eric said with a smirk as he pours himself a glass of lemon water that was given to him by Taro and the hamsters

"yeah yeah" Natsu said as he placed the steak on an oiled pan as it sizzles before Natsu add wine into the cooking "if it's a mission I can't accept it, not when tonight's my anniversary with Kamika"

"not a mission at all, just dropped by to see how things are going with the so called escape ninja boy" Eric said as Natsu served a steak meal to Eric

"ha ha, very funny" Natsu said in a sarcastic way

After 2 year, Natsu and Kamika settled down and had their child, Katsu. Natsu managed to balance his lifestyle from cooking in his restaurant and being a ninja at night

"and I heard that kid of yours just learned how to call you and your woman, huh?" Eric said as he eats a piece of the steak

"yeah, sure did" Natsu said a bit proudly as a few days ago, Katsu had learned how to say Mama and Dada

"and I'm guessing since it's your anniversary and all, you're going to ask me to babysit your kid?" Eric said as Natsu smirked to him

"you owe me one, remember?" Natsu said to Eric who sighs and finishes his steak meal

"I'm starting to regret getting partnered up with you" Eric said as he drinks his lemon water

"tell that to Jellal" Natsu said while crossing his arms

"heh" Eric smirked to Natsu "good luck surviving your seven days of hell"

Eric leaves Natsu's restaurant with a satisfied stomach as Natsu smirks to Eric before his smirks disappears and was replaced with a terrified and horrified look as his legs were shaking

""i wish I had luck"" Natsu thought in fear

**Night**

**Monday**

Natsu was cleaning up his restaurant as he finishes it up in a few minutes thanks to Taro and the hamsters

"thank you, Taro, everyone" Natsu said with a smile to his little furry friends

Taro and the hamster's squeaks to Natsu while running back to their little home behind the walls

Natsu wipes off the sweat off his forehead before he hears a soft giggle behind him

His body stiffens up as two hands hugs his chest

"so sweaty~ and greasy~"

The hands run their way all around Natsu's chest as the man was shaking in his boots

"fu fu fu" Kamika appeared from the shadows as the woman gives out a lust exhale

"I wonder how would my big boy taste?" Kamika said as she licks Natsu's cheek

One minute later

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh~~~~"

**Next morning**

Natsu was laid in the bed with his wife as the man's face looks like he had seen hell

"6 days left" Natsu muttered out as the day continued like usual before ending like the same

**Next morning**

Natsu laid on his side of the bed as his face looks like it was starting to dry up

"5 days left" Natsu said as he tried to get up only to wince

He looks on his back and sees cat scratch marks that had belonged to his wife who was sleeping on her side of the bed

**Next morning**

Natsu laid on his bed as the man had kiss marks all over his face

"f-four more" Natsu said as his cheeks were getting more drier

**The next day**

Natsu had kiss marks all over his face, scratch marks on his chest, and bite marks on his neck

"t-three more days, you can do it Natsu!" Natsu said as he was on the floor while his wife was on the bed covered in the blanket

**The next morning**

"two…" Natsu muttered out as he had multiple whip marks on his back and was laid down on the bed while having Kamika snuggling to his broad back "more days.."

"I'm…loosing the feeling on my…legs"

**The next day**

"one more day" Natsu said as he was in a tied play on the bed and his wife was sleeping while snuggling to his chest

"why can't feel my legs or my lower body?" Natsu said as he can't feel his legs at all

**The final day**

**Night**

Natsu was resting his head on his pillow with his wife was resting her head on his chest

"it's…finally…over" Natsu said as his seven days of hell has finally ended

Natsu sighs in relief before seeing Kamika sitting up on his stomach with a lustful smirk

"I want dessert~" Kamika said as she licks her lips in hunger

""are you kidding me!?"" Natsu screams in his mind before

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh~~~~"

**The next day**

Natsu was at a hospital with his entire lower body in a cast

"you sure hold out well, Mr. Daifuma" a doctor said as he was writing on a test board "but I think you should try to at least train your legs a bit more"

"yes, doctor" Natsu said as Eric was sitting near the man with Katsu playing with Taro

"I'm surprised that his legs are still attached to his spine" Eric said before laughing

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	9. Natsu X Sayla: Halloween

**Making oneshots of my Natsus with their wives here**

**This fanfic will be all about the Natsus and their wives living their daily lives**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Magnolia**

**evening**

It was the special event of the year as people in the city dressed up for Halloween the spookiest night of the year

**Fairy Tail**

"okay, put that streamer over there and there" Makarov said as the man was dressed up as a gnome while ordering his brats to decorate the guild for the special occasion

"need more spiderwebs here" Max shouted out as the Sand Mage was dressed up as a clown

"anyone have a hammer?" Jet said as he was holding up some glowing ghosts while dressed up as an eagle

"we cut out two eye holes and a wide smile on it" Mira said as she dressed up like a cat woman while instructing Asuka and Romeo on how to make a Jack o Lantern

It was the special holiday and Fairy Tail was giving out their all

"how about this one?" Erza said as she holds up a witch costume to Lucy and the others

"isn't that nice!? A witch" Lucy said while in a princess dress

"I've always wanted to try being one" Erza said as she smiled to the memory of her childhood at the tower when she told Old Rob of her dreams to fly in the sky with a broom

"then now your chance" Gray said while only in his boxer as he was supposed to be a skeleton man but his costume was stripped off of him

"Gray-sama, your costume" Juvia said while dressed up as a siren, as the rain mage was holding the ice mage's costume

"it sure is looking fun, Charla" Wendy said while in an angel costume that perfectly fits her image while hugging KemoKemo who was dressed up as a round black cat

"well it is a holiday like Christmas" Charla who was in her human form said while dressed up as a tiger

"nuu" Kemokemo let out a squeal of agreement

The guild kept prepping up before the night came and Halloween began

"happy Halloween!" the guild celebrated as they partied

"Trick or Treat!" Asuka and Romeo shouted out as the two were dressed up as a superhero and a fairy respectively

"here you go" Kinana who was dressed up as a snake said as she gives some wrapped up candy to the two

"face it stripper, my costume is way cooler than yours" Gajeel told Gray as the Iron Dragon Slayer was dressed up as a Zombie Police man as his skin was grey and he had some fake blood on his shredded police uniform

"huh!?" Gray buttheads with Gajeel as the ice make wizard was in a black suit that had fake skeletons stick to it

"my costume is way better, tinhead!" Gray shouted at Gajeel as the two started fighting with each other

"even during Halloween.." Levy who was dressed up as a zombie nurse said as she sighs to Gajeel and Gray brawl that got Elfman, Macao and Wakaba in it

"what do you expect, Levy-chan?" Lucy told the girl before hearing the front door of the guild being opened as Tartaros comes in

"**sorry, we're late!"** Natsu comes in as the Demon Lord was dressed up like an actual demon or rather, he is in his Dragon Demon form

"Wendy!" Azael who was dressed up as a small imp called out to his godmother as he runs towards her

"Azael-chan!" Wendy kneels down and opened up her arms as she hugs her godson and lifts him up in her arms

"**we had a bit of trouble getting Azael a perfect costume**" Sayla who was in her Etherious form told to the sky mage as all Tartaros members were in their demon form because today was Halloween and their form matches the event

Wendy smiles to Azael as the child was looking extremely cute dressed up as a cute black imp

Everyone continued the Halloween party that got more guests from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, Crime Sorciere who were escorting Hisui, Toma and Arcadios and the members of the Six Dragon Kings

The party got larger as the town got into it

"**booo!"** Gaia open his large jaw and shows his giant teeth as he sends some kids running while laughing and crying at the same time

"drink up! Drink up!" Cana who was wearing a nun costume shouted out as Bacchus, Gildarts and Ezel were in a drinking contest as none of them wanted to lose to the other

"**give .."** Ezel looks red before the demon falls to the ground "**…up"**

"**AGAIN!?"** Jackal and Franmalth shouted as the multi legged demon had fallen yet again against Alcohol

"**it is quite pleasing for this one to be in her real form"** Kyoka said while in a conversation with Kagura, Erza, and Minerva as each were dressed up as a maid, witch and a pirate

Cocytus who was in his Etherious form walks around the streets while on his furry back were some kids who were having fun riding on his back

Mard Geer was standing in front of some kids who were listening to his stories of how Natsu defeated Acnologia

Natsu was sitting at a table with his wife and son with the addition of Wendy and the others

"hmm" Natsu put a finger to his forehead before he pulled it down

"**what is it, Natsu-sama?"** Sayla asked her husband while having Azael on her lap

"just my brother contacting me" Natsu replied before he snapped his fingers and summoned a portal as Zeref and the Spriggan 12 appeared out

"a mage?" Natsu said as his brother was dressed up as a mage

"not a mage" Zeref told his brother as he had a wizard hat on "I'm a wizard"

"hmm, same thing though" Natsu told his brother before hearing Mavis calling out to her husband and son as the First Master was dressed up as a fairy that fits her very well

"everyone! May I have your attention!" Makarov shouted out as the old man was standing on top of a stage

Everyone stopped what they were doing as their attention was to the stage

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this wonderful event" Makarov said as he gives a little bow

"and for today's special event, we are going to hold a special guild's event and that is a scaring contest!" Makarov said as confetti poppers started exploding

The crowds clapped for the special event as Makarov started to explain on how the competition works

"first off let us welcome our 5 judges" Makarov said as the three judges consists of Hisui, Toma, Warren, Yajima and Lily

"how afraid the judges get will determine on whose act is scarier and to whoever gets the highest scare level shall win these spectacular prizes!" Makarov said as Lisanna pulled a rope that revealed 3 prizes: 3rd place was 500.000 jewels, 2nd place a year supply of booze, and 1st place is a wish

"huh? The first prize is a wish?" Gray said in confusion

"that's correct! The first prize is a wish and it can be granted thanks to Natsu" Makarov said as Natsu appeared on the stage out of nowhere

"I can grant you any wish except love, killing someone, and immortality" Natsu told them as he had made the three exceptions a no

"secondly, you can be in a team to send out one person as the representative" Makarov explained out loud as everyone keeps listening "teamwork with other guilds is allowed, but at the maximum of four people"

"gihee, I'm going to win" Gajeel said with a grin

"in your dreams, tin can" Gray mocked Gajeel as sparks of rivalry flies between the two

"oohh! MAN!" Elfman shouted as the man was dressed up as Frankenstein

"oh shut up!" Evergreen shouted while dressed up as Frankenstein's wife

"we have 3 rounds as we need to thin out the amount of people who can be in the last round" Makarov continued his explanation "and the last rule is that assistance to the representative is not allowed as it will result in immediate elimination"

"so get Scary!" Makarov shouted as everyone cheered

The event goes on as many tried their best to be scary, some succeed while some failed

The second round arrived as the remaining members were Gajeel, Elfman, Gray, Erza, and Cocytus

"now for the second round!" Mira shouted out as Gajeel came out

He punched the ground as dozens of iron spears pierced him as Gajeel let out a zombie growl and sticks his tongue out as this manage to scare some kids

"a total scare points of 70 points!" Mira announced as the Iron Dragon Slayer gives a grin

Next came Elfman who did a Frankenstein walk before doing a Frankenstein growl that got him a total 69 points

"tch, a shame as a man!" Elfman said as he didn't manage to beat Gajeel's score

Gray came next as he froze himself before shattering into pieces as this caused some kids to pee their pants before realizing that it was an ice clone that got shattered

"a total of 75 points!" Mira announced as Gray shouted out in victory as his score beats Gajeel's

"beat that! Tin head!" Gray shouted as Juvia cheered for the Ice wizard

Next came Erza as the scarlet knight was in her usual armor uniform

"is she not even trying?" Lily asked before he screams as Erza summoned her lightning empress armor and creates lightning bolt striking down her lance

"80 points! A very high score!" Mira announced as the crowds clapped for her while some had just fainted from the sudden lightning bolt

"fufu, knowing other's fear is a powerful weapon" Erza said as Lily was white as a ghost

"the last participant, Cocytus, the stage is yours!" Mira announced as Cocytus stepped onto the stage

Cocytus took a deep breath before the ice wolf lets out a long and powerful howl

Moments of silence past before dozens of demon hounds came scaring everyone as this got the Etherious a total of 80 points

"a tie!" Mira announced as the last two remaining participants were Erza and Cocytus

"a very worthy rival indeed" Erza said as Cocytus smirked to her

"now for the last round" Mira announced as Natsu came on stage before sitting on a chair "Scare Natsu and you will be the winner"

"now this is going to be very hard, even for Erza" Lucy said as everyone knows that its not easy scaring the man who could go against Acnologia toe to toe

Erza went first as she tried lightning bolts, explosions and threatening the man but nothing worked against the man

"time's up! Too bad, Erza is disqualified" Mira said as the time for scaring was up and she failed to scare the man

Erza exited the stage as Cocytus was the only one left

"looks like no one is going to win the event" Gray said while crossing his arms

"I expect that you can at least give me a little scare, Cocytus" Natsu said with a smirk to his comrade

"**yes my lord"** Cocytus said with a bow to his master "**but I must apologize to you beforehand, my lord"**

"why?" Natsu asked him with a raised eyebrow

Cocytus turned around as the demon wolf fires a cold breath that created a field full of ice spikes on the ground

"**for my way of winning might be considered over the human mind"** Cocytus said as Natsu heard something in the sky as he looks up and his eyes widen in shock

In the sky was his wife and son as both where falling down towards the ice spike in a very fast speed

"SAYLA!? AZAEL!?" Natsu shouted in shock before the demon lord spreads his wings and flies towards his family and catches them before they fall towards their doom

He landed on the ground and put down Sayla as she holds her child in her arms while he looks at his family for any wounds

"surprise!" Azael screams out while laughing to his father

"what?" Natsu said to his son in confusion

"forgive me, my lord. It was in Azael-sama's wishes" Mard Geer told to Natsu as his son had wanted to win the competition so much that he had asked all members of Tartaros for help

Cocytus and the rest of the Tartaros members apologized to Natsu as the man sighs to them before turning his attention to his son

"papa got scared!" Azael said in his mother's arms before getting a flick to the forehead by his father

"Azael, what you did there was very stupid, you know?! What would've happened if Papa didn't manage to catch you two that time?! Mama and you could've gotten hurt!"

Natsu scolded his son who looks down in guilt for his stupid actions

"sorry" Azael muttered out his apology while sniffling as the child hadn't known that his actions could've brought harm to his mother who was carrying his future sibling

Natsu looks stern to his son before softening as he sighs with a smile

"but you did scare me" Natsu said as he patted his son's head "for that your plan worked alright"

Azael looks to his father as he smiled brightly

"but promised me to never do that again, alright?" Natsu said as he holds out his pinkie to his son

"promise" Azael said as he wraps his little pinkie with his father

Natsu smiles to his son before giving him a peck to the forehead then a kiss to the lips to his wife

"the winner is Cocytus" Mira announced as everyone clapped for them

"then what do you wish for, Azael? Papa can grant you anything" Sayla asked her son who looks to her before looking to his father

"I wish that I can be friends with everyone!" Azael said as this got everyone to smile to the child's adorable yet innocent wish

"then…" Natsu said as he looks to everyone who nodded with smiles "your wish is granted"

Everyone started to approach the child as they started becoming his friends

"now let's party on!" Natsu shouted as everyone cheered

The party goes on till it was midnight as the clocktower rings and the time of the night still continues

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Natsu X Ultear: Sickness cured

**Making oneshots of my Natsus with their wives here**

**This fanfic will be all about the Natsus and their wives living their daily lives**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Magnolia**

It was a normal day in the hometown of Fairy Tail as everything was peaceful and joyful as always

"**AAAACCCCHOOOO!"**

Or rather not

**At Fairy Tail**

"he got a cold?" Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charla and Juvia said as they look to Meredy, Gray and Aya

"surprised me too" Gray said while shrugging his shoulders as who got a cold was no other than Natsu himself

"he probably got it when he went to pick up Aya from her school, that time was raining" Meredy said as she remembered the time when her step father had come home soaking wet while Aya was not

"so even a strong wizard like Natsu can still get a cold" Lucy said

"**Aaaaacccchoooo!"**

A very loud sneeze was heard as the whole town got a short tremor from it

"and It appears that his cold gave him a flu" Erza said as she holds the table when it suddenly shakes from the sneeze

"have you tried healing him with your magic, Wendy?" Lucy asked to the sky Dragon Slayer

"I did and his cold was pretty bad" Wendy replied before another sneeze was heard and the whole guild shook again

"god! How are we supposed to spend our day off with that beasts crazy sneeze!?" Charla said as she was soaking wet from her spilled Darjeeling tea

**At the Dragist's home**

"AAAACHOOOOO!"

The house shakes as the loud sneeze surprised North and his family

Natsu was lying on the bed with a compress on his forehead and a thermometer in his mouth

Ultear reached for the thermometer as she takes it out of her husband's mouth and looks at the readings

"30,8 C, you got a fever alright" Ultear said as Natsu takes a big whiff before sneezing

"and a cold as well" Ultear added in as she place the thermometer to the table and gets a bowl of porridge

"say aahhh" Ultear said as she scoops some of the porridge and blows on it before spoon feeding it to her husband

Ultear was taking care of her husband as the man was there to stay on the bed till, he gets better

Natsu opened his mouth and eats the porridge

Ultear continues to feed her husband until he finished his porridge

"now to get some of Porlyusica's medicine" Ultear said as she stands and went to take the medicine, Porlyusica gave to her

Natsu laid back down on the bed as his face was quite flushed from having the cold and the fever at the same time

"Drac" Natsu speak out with his voice hoarse from the cold as the Gauntlet appeared on his right hand

"_**what is it that you wish?"**_ Drac asked Natsu

"get rid of my cold and fever, I don't want my family to look after me when I'm sick" Natsu told to Drac

"_**healing is not my forte, Natsu"**_ Drac told to him "_**it shall leave the natural way"**_

The gauntlet transforms back into its bracelet form as Natsu sighs before sneezing yet again

Ultear comes back with a glass full of blue greenish liquid

Natsu looks in disgust as he can tell that the medicine won't taste good at all

"you have to drink it all then these two tablets" Ultear told her husband as he holds the glass full of disgusting medicine juice

"my cold will go away tomorrow" Natsu told his wife as he tried to get away from drinking the medicine

"drink" Ultear said with a stern voice to her husband as she place both of her hands on her hips

Natsu looks to his wife then to the glass of medicine as it looks like poison to Natsu's eye

Ultear looks to Natsu with a raised eyebrow as she waits for him to drink it

Natus gulped his throat before he drinks the whole medicine and swallowed it before his face turns green

"HOOOOEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

A loud disgusted growl was heard as the sound surprised North and his family

Natsu's face turned green as the man had never felt such a disgusting medicine in all of his life

"and the tablets" Ultear said as she gives Natsu the two tablets, he had to gulp down his throat

Natsu takes the tablet in before drinking a glass of water then gulping down the tablet with the water

"done" Natsu said to his wife as she nodded to him with a smile

"good, take a nap and you be feeling better in the morning" Ultear said as she takes away the glass and was about to leave but Natsu held her hand

"What is-wah!?" Ultear was about to ask her husband on why he stopped her but Natsu pulled her towards the bed as he hugs her while leaning his face to her neck

Ultear looks to her husband before she sighs with a smile "alright, I'll stay here with you"

Natsu hugs Ultear as the woman sat on the bed and pulled her husband to her chest as she caresses her head while humming

Ultear continued to pat his head while Natsu hugs Ultear's waist to keep her from going away

"even with all that power in you, you still can't resist my head pats, can't you?" Ultear asked Natsu as he hummed in reply while enjoying his wife's head pats

**The next day**

Natsu is up on the bed as the man's cold and fever was gone

"finally," Natsu said as he stretches his arms and legs "I can get back to taking care my family"

Natsu heads down to the dining room where he heard a sneeze coming from the kitchen

He went to the kitchen and sees that it was Ultear who sneezed as the time mage looks a bit red

"I think I got his cold" Ultear said before she sneezes

Ultear then let out a scream of surprise as she was carried up in Natsu's arms

"I'll take care of you this time" Natsu said with a soft smile to his wife before making his way upstairs

"but won't you get the cold again?" Ultear asked her husband as she was worried that he might get the fever and cold again

"then you'll nurse me back to health, right?" Natsu said to his wife with a loving smile as Ultear looks to him before smiling back as she links her arms around his neck and lets him carry her up to their bedroom

"for goodness sake" Ur said while reading a newspaper in the living room on a couch as she scans through the content of the paper "I've heard of "in sickness and health" but this is ridiculous"

North lets out a bark with his pups following him

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	11. Natsu X Cosmos: Groceries

**Natsu x Cosmos fanfic here**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Crocus**

In the Capital city of Fiore, the day was going as peaceful as usual before

**BOOM! BOOM!**

Sudden explosions rang out as some screaming citizens were heard

**In the streets**

A runaway carriage was running in highspeed as it was a stolen vehicle that had a cargo filled with jewels and gold

"close the gates!" the capital guards tried to stop the carriage but was too powerless in stopping it as inside the carriage was a hostage and that was the current King Toma

"how are we going to save his excellency?!" a guard shouted before he felt something went past him in a very high speed

The carriage's wheel was destroyed as several flying objects came flying and started to destroy the carriage's doors, rails, and wheels

The horse strapped to the carriage was broken as they were free and the carriage went to a stop when Tim appeared in front of the runaway carriage before slamming his large shield that crashed with the carriage before halting to a stop

"damnit! Grab the old man!" the goons who hijacked the carriage shouted as one of them came out while holding Toma hostage "getaway or the old man goes to hell!"

The goons quickly made their way towards the closed gate while keeping a close hold on Toma

"Open the gate!" the goons shouted at the guards stationed there

"captain, what are we going to do?" a guard asked his senior who stayed calm

"nothing, they won't be going anywhere with the king," the senior guard said to his junior as he keeps ignoring the goons demands

"I said open the fricking gates!" the goons shouted before he pulls out a magic gun and points it directly at Toma's head "open the gates before I blow his fucking head off!"

All of a sudden

**BANG!**

A gunshot was heard and the gun the goon was holding suddenly breaks to pieces and explodes in his hands

"gaaah!" the goon shouted as his hand was burned "what the hell!?"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"**

Several more gunshots were heard as each shot hits the ground to where the goons where standing and the bullet exploded causing the goon to let go of Toma who was grabbed by a fast figure and was now safe and sound

"what the hell?! Who is shooting!?" the goon shouted before he felt cold metal along his neck

"you two sure know how to make a fuss here" Dan said as he holds his sword near the goons' neck while Clay had his arrow pulled on his bow and was pointing at the goons back

"our captain is a busy man, mind if you don't make a fuss on his day off?" Clay said as Rookie helps Toma stands up as the old king thanked the young man

"damnit! The Crimson Gunners!?" the goon shouted as he knew of the infamous battalion squad that was led by their captain, Natsu Dash

"but…" the goon grins as from on top of the gate, another goon was carrying a crate that was filled with the stolen goods "my men already got what we need!"

**BANG! BANG!**

Two gunshots were heard as the goon fell down the house and tried to get up only to stop when Tim appeared in front of him with a couple of guards behind him

"going somewhere?" Tim asked the goon who looks at him before putting his hands behind his head in surrender

"damnit!" the goon leader shouted as he and his men were getting taken away by the guards

"thank you, you saved me in the nick of time" Toma thanked the team squad before noticing that their captain was not with them

"where is Captain Dash?" Toma asked the group

"he is in the middle of picking up groceries" Dan answered the king as this got the old man to tilt his head in confusion

**At a market**

Natsu spins his revolvers in his hands before putting them away as he picks up a grocery bag and started walking into a store where they sell vegetables and fruits

He looks around the vegetables and fruit sections as he takes out a list and sees that he had to take out apples, plums, potatoes, broccoli, and bananas

Natsu then started picking out the listed items as he looks to see which one is ripe and which one is not

"sure, been loud in these parts" the store owner said as Natsu takes a bag and filled it with some apples and plums "how's thing keeping up with the candy store?"

"good, only been busy taking care of Lily" Natsu replied as he grabs a stack of bananas and put it in a plastic bag "she's growing up very fast"

"must be hard taking care of your kid alone when your wife is working at the castle" the store owner said as Natsu gives the man a small sack filled with jewels before carrying up all the groceries he had just bought

"thanks for buying" the store owner thanked Natsu as the man leaves the store and heads home

"the guy sure does his work well" the store owner looks at Natsu as the man stops a purse burglary by kicking a pebble that hits the thief's head hard and knocks the man out before getting taken away by guards

**At Natsu's candy store**

The man uses his elbow to open the door to his home as he went in and use his leg to close the door

"I'm home" Natsu said as he placed the groceries in the kitchen and sees that his wife and daughter with Puru weren't downstairs

"Natsu! Come here quick!" Cosmos yelled out to her husband from upstairs as Natsu quickly heads upstairs to his wife's shouting

"what is it!?" Natsu yelled all alerted on a possible enemy attack before he realized that his wife had just called him out because Lily was standing on her legs

"look! Lily is standing up!" Cosmos said so happily as Lily wobbles around with her chubby legs and wobbles towards her mother

"come to Mama!" Cosmos said with a big smile as Lily wobbles to Cosmos and the mother carried up his daughter in her arms

Natsu sighs as he relaxes from the sudden adrenaline rush his wife made him go through

"now go to Papa" Cosmos said as she holds up Lily and lets the child go to her father

Lily babbles as she wobbles her way to Natsu as the man kneels down and holds out his hands for Lily

The child wobbles towards her father as Natsu carried her up and lifts her up and down before placing her in his arms

"you really are growing up fast" Natsu said with a smile as Lily babbles to him

Natsu stands up as he passes Lily back to his wife as the mother was overjoyed seeing her child learning how to walk

"Purrruuuu" Puru let out his purr as the furball jumps and landed on Natsu's shoulder

"come on, I got the groceries done and got some sour plums from the store" Natsu said as this got Cosmos to smile to her husband

The family heads down stairs where Natsu takes out a jar filled with sour plums

"I got the sourest one they had" Natsu said as he opens the jar and takes out one of the plums and feed it to his wife

"sour~~~~" Cosmos squealed in joy to the addicting sourness of the plum before noticing that Lily was reaching for the plum as well

"Does Lily want some too?" Cosmos asked her daughter as she takes one piece of plum and bites off a tiny piece before feeding it to Lily as the child nibbles on the small plum bit before eating it

"Lily likes it!" Cosmos said in joy as her daughter loves sour food just like her

"great" Natsu said with a soft smile as Cosmos bites off a tiny piece of the plum again and feeds it to Lily

Natsu gave a plum to Puru as the furball ate the plum and started jumping around crazy to the over sourness flavour that came from the plum

"guess this is what happens when a Puru eats something sour" Natsu said amused as Puru was shaking around

Cosmos giggles as she eats another sour plum before giving a tiny piece for Lily

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	12. Natsu X Eclair: Be a Big Brother

**Natsu x Éclair fanfic!**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

It was a beautiful morning for Magnolia as the town was doing their daily lives

**Fairy Tail**

The rowdy guild was as usual being crazy as they were

"Mira! A refill!" Macao and Wakaba shouted to the bar maid

"alright!" Mira replied as she went on to serve more of the guild members their order

Lucy and the usual group were at their table as usual, casually talking about their day

"been peaceful these days" Gray said as he drinks his mug of beer

"not a single bad thing has happened since we won the GMG" Juvia added in

"well, it is nice to have this kind of atmosphere now and then" Erza said as she eats her Strawberry cheesecake

"no denying here" Charla said as she sips her tea

"I wonder if Éclair-san and Natsu-san are coming today?" Wendy said as she sips her juice

"probably not, giving birth to the twins took a lot out of Éclair" Lucy replied to her

"aye sir" Happy agreed as he eats a mackerel

**In the Dragima's home**

Kalard peeked his head in a crib as the child looks at two infants sleeping in the crib side by side

A few days before, Éclair gave birth to twins, Éna and Neel, both children of Natsu and Éclair and the smaller siblings of Kalard

His eyes look in wonder at the two infants as he poked Éna's cheek a few times and was replied with the child discomfort whimper

"hey, don't do that" Natsu said to his son while sitting on a chair near the bed, Éclair was resting on as the mother was still in need to regain her strength after giving birth to the twins "they're sleeping"

"they're small" Kalard said as he touches Éna's little hand and got his finger caught by the small child

"they are" Éclair said to her son with a smile "and so were you when you were born"

"although they are smaller than you were" Momon added in

Kalard looks to his parents before to his siblings as the two were sleeping together

Neel opens his eyes as the child sees his big brother looking back at him

The two looks at each other before Neel smiles and started babbling while reaching his hands towards Kalard

Kalard looks at his little brother as he reached his hand to his smaller ones

Natsu and Éclair smiles as Kalard was now bonding with his siblings

**A few weeks later**

Natsu and his family were at the park as they were spending some time together

Neel and Éna were sitting on a picnic blanket with their parent while playing around with Momon

Kalard was playing around with his friends from his school as they played around in a game of tag

He plays around with his friends before noticing that some of his friends were also older siblings like him and that they were hanging around with their smaller siblings

Kalard looks to his friends before looking to where his siblings were at with his parents

"I'm going to my parents" Kalard told his friends as he ran back to his parents and started playing around with his siblings

Natsu and Éclair smiles as Kalard was playing around with his siblings as he teaches them how to play rock-paper-scissors with each other and then gave them his bird doll that was given to him when he was born

"Kalard is becoming a big brother" Natsu said with a proud smile as Éclair nodded

"I'm sure he will be the best big brother to Ena and Neel" Éclair said as Kalard wave his hands up and Ena and Neel copied his actions

**At the guild**

"Awwww" Lucy and Wendy awed to the twins as Ena and Neel looks at them while being carried by Natsu

Ena and Neel looks at Lucy and Wendy before looking around the place

"our family is getting larger by the day" Makarov said with a smile before he takes a big gulp of his beer

"and I think it won't stop growing" Mira added in with a smile as everyone melted and loved the twins as they were so cute and adorable

**Nighttime**

Kalard was with his parents as Natsu puts Ena and Neel to bed as the twins were already asleep

"say goodnight" Éclair whispered Kalard as the child went near the crib and tiptoed to look at his siblings

"goodnight" Kalard whispered as he then backs away to let his father put a small blanket over Ena and Neel in their crib

Momon sat on a table where there was a small basket as the bird acts as the guard dog for the twins for if something happens to them

"now let's get you to bed," Natsu said as he carried up to his son

Éclair and Natsu walks to Kalard's room as the child was set down to his bed

Natsu pulls up Kalard's blanket over him as Éclair gives her son a goodnight kiss

"Papa, Mama. will I be a great big brother to them?" Kalard asked his parents as Natsu and Éclair nodded to him

"you already did, Kalard. You already did" Natsu replied to his son as he patted his head before standing up

"sleep tight," Natsu said before he and his wife closed the door to let Kalard go to sleep

Kalard looks at his room's ceiling before turning to the side and closes his eyes to let himself drift to dreamland

**A few weeks later**

Natsu with his family was in front of their home as Natsu had to go to a meeting at the Council and won't be back for a few weeks

"I promise to come back as fast as I can" Natsu said to Éclair as he gives her a kiss

He then turns his attention to his children as Ena and Neel were in their stroller with Kalard beside them

"Papa will be going now" Natsu said as he gives a peck to Ena and Neel's forehead before looking to his oldest son

Natsu kneels down to Kalard's height as he places his hands on his shoulders

"Kalard, I'm leaving you in charge," Natsu told his son "you are Ena and Neel's big brother, that means you have a big responsibility to take care of them with Mama and Momon, can you do that for me, son?"

Kalard nodded as Natsu smiled before patting his head

Natsu then walks away from his family before transforming into his Dragon form and flies away

He waved at his family goodbye as Éclair waves her husband goodbye with Kalard and Momon

"come on, let's go to the guild today," Éclair said to Kalard as he nodded and went behind the stroller to push it

Éclair smiles as Kalard vowed to keep his siblings safe and sound

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	13. Natsu X Erza: Dragon Rider

**Back with a continuation of oneshots**

**Natsu X Erza**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

3 weeks after winning GMG, the rowdy guild Fairy Tail was back on top as the number one guild again and are doing hard in repairing their reputation

**In the guild hall**

Everyone was doing a lot of requests and everyone have been going back and forth with the requests as the guild was slowly becoming the number one guild

"you want to learn Transformation Magic?" Mira said to Lucy who was sitting in the bar with Yukino

"yeah, I learn that I can't just focus on having my Celestial Spirit do all the job" Lucy said to the barmaid

"well that's true but wouldn't it be better if you learn some Martial arts instead?" Mira proposed

"I did" Lucy replied "Yukino taught me some of her martial arts technique but I don't think it'll be enough for me to defend myself"

Mira pondered on the thought for a moment before deciding it

"alright, I'll help you learn some basic Transformation Magic" Mira said with a smile

"thank you, Mira-san" Lucy said with a smile

They didn't know that their conversations were heard by two old men

With the other group in the guild, Erza with her two daughters were with Gray and Juvia chatting about their day

"so, Natsu is at the Council filling some paperwork and stuff?" Gray said as Erza nodded

"he said that after 7 years, his paperwork piled up into 10 stacks high" Erza said in pity for her husband who she imagines must be signing thousands and thousands of paperwork at the council

"Papa's not here so it's not fun" Rose said with Mary agreeing

"nya" Milo meowed as the old cat yawned while sitting on the table while his offspring were sending mail after mail to the town

The group chatted around some more before the Scarlet Knight hears the conversation between Wendy, Charla, Evergreen, Gajeel and Lily

"so, let's go shopping and buy you some new nice clothes!" Ever said with a smile to the small mage

"yes!" Wendy said with a smile

"well we do need a new look" Charla said before she sips her Darjeeling tea

"been meaning to get some new boots and pants" Gajeel said as he sees that his boots and pants were a bit torn and all

"and get some new shirt while you're at it" Lily said to his partner as Gajeel been wearing the same shirt for 3 days straight and the clothes started to stink

"can we join as well?" Erza asked the group "Rose and Mary need some new clothes for next week's thanksgiving"

"sure, the more the merrier" Ever said with a smile

"yay!" Rose and Mary cheered while Milo just yawned

**Clothes store**

Erza and the others were in a clothes store as they were all picking out some outfits with each other

"hmmm" Erza takes out some clothes as she takes out two sets of small shirts and gave them to her daughters "try these ones out"

"Do we have to?" Rose and Mary whined as the two were bored and they've been in the store for 2 hours straight

"yes, you do" Erza told her daughters "you two need to get some new outfits for thanksgiving, next week"

"fine" Rose and Mary complied as they take the outfits and went to the fitting room to try them out

Erza sighs before she went to find herself some good outfits for her to wear

"isn't this one just fine?!" Ever said in joy as Wendy was wearing a blue sundress that matches her hair

"this one is a bit…." Wendy said as the girl was a bit embarrassed wearing the clothes

"isn't this one fine?" Charla said to the Sky mage

"maybe this one?" Erza pulls out a nice pink colored t shirt and saw that it was a couple's shirt as both were paired with hearts "these ones are nice"

Erza pulls out two before finding some more outfits

"this one is nice!" Gajeel said as the man was wearing a costume with Lily

"no, too cool" Lily said before the pair grins before busting out of the store

"clerk, those outfits" Erza called out to the store manager who suddenly pops out of nowhere and was now beside her

"as expected of Erza-san! You have a very keen eye!" the clerk praised Erza with a gleaming smile "those outfits were once worn by "those clothes were once worn by heroes in the past or that's the legend in anyways"

"hero…" Erza said as this got Ever, Wendy, and Charla sweatdrop

"Erza-san"

"don't tell me"

"I think it's too late seeing her interested eyes"

And one cue Erza was now wearing a skin tights suit that had cat ears and a cat's tail while she was wearing a mask

"fits perfectly" Erza said as she posed to the mirror "it's comfortable"

"that outfit has been waiting for you, Erza-san!" the clerk complemented her

"it's not Erza! My name is!" Erza said before she bursts out of the store

"Fairy Woman!"

Erza then runs in the streets and start helping out the town as a hero

"where's Mama?" Rose and Mary come out of the fitting room with their outfits in their hands

"she's doing some justice, I think?" Ever said as she and the others decided to pay for the clothes, Gajeel, Lily and Erza ran out of the store with

"nyaaa" Milo meowed as the cat yawns

* * *

Erza helps every single one in distress as she helps them in her own way that is illogical

After helping the town and the people, Erza had done a lot of good deeds

"with me here, Magnolia is a safe town for years to come" Erza said with a proud smile while standing on top of a house's roof before hearing explosions ringing out in the town

"this presence! The presence of evil!" Erza then jumps down the house's roof before running towards the sound of the explosions and sees a giant purple creature with a smoke covered man who has a long pompadour destroying and rampaging in the town

"what is happening here?!" Erza exclaimed

"Erza!?" Lucy sees the Scarlet Knight in surprise as she, Yukino and Mira entered the scene

"it's Fairy Woman!" Erza corrected her

"**gahahahaha! Fear us citizens of Magnolia! My name is Mr. PURPLE!"** the purple hulk shouted before pummeling a house down with just his fists

Suddenly the streets got filled with smoke before they smoke flies together and forms the other villain

"**and don't forget about me! The Cigar!"**

"it doesn't matter!" Lucy said with a serious face "we have to find a way to stop this"

"why is this even happening in the first place?" Yukino asked

"it's probably because of stress, those two learned Transformation Magic but their stress causes a change in the Transformation" Mira explained as Wakaba and Macao started destroying the towns

"we have to stop them!" Yukino said as she reached for her golden keys

"no!" Erza exclaimed as she steps into the fray "Fairy Woman will stop them!"

"take this! Fairy Punch!" Erza jumps up and delivers a powerful punch at Macao

"**Guuah!"**

"Fairy Kick!" Erza then kicks Wakaba and sends both villains down to the ground

"**raaah! Straight forward Heroes are old fashion!" **the monster version of Macao shouted as he clenched his fists hard

"**It's our villain time to shine!" **the smoking Wakaba continued as he sucks on his cigar

"wait right there!" a shout was heard as everyone looks to a roof's top as Gajeel and Lily appeared wearing their costume

"I am Magnolia's Steel Flower! Fairy man!" Gajeel introduced himself

"and I am the wandering warrior, Fairy Boy!" Lily introduced himself next before both jumps into the scene

"leave the rest to us! Fairy Woman!"

"prepare yourself! Villains!"

They were about to help Erza fight the villains before getting kicked away by the Scarlet hero herself

"don't butt in, idiots!" Erza shouted as she kicks the two away "this is my screen time! Don't interfere!"

"it's time for the climax of the battle! Take this!" Erza shouted as she jumps up and pulls out Lucy's Etoile Fleuge "Fairy Whip!"

Erza whips around the whip as she sends fury of lashes at Mr. Purple and the Cigar

"**Gaaah!"**

"hey that's mine!" Lucy shouted

"**scoundrelly mage!"** Mr. purple shouted as he got back up

"**time for our combination attack!"** the Cigar started to spin around in a hurricane of smoke before Mr. Purple joins him and creates a flaming hurricane of purple fire and smoke

"**Hissatsu! Smoking Purple Tornado!"**

"what the heck!?" Lucy screamed as she and the others tried not to get sucked into the flaming vortex by latching onto a light pole

"what a ferocious power!" Yukino exclaimed as the attack destroyed some houses in the process

"gugh!" Erza tried to stand her ground but the flaming hurricane sucks her in

"Erza!" Lucy screamed out to Erza before hearing the sound of an engine roar

**VRMMMMM! VRMMM!**

"that sound!" Lucy said as she sees a magic motorbike came dashing in and jumps as the person riding the magic vehicle catches Erza in the air before landing with large drag marks filling the streets

"sure is noisy in this town" a voice spoke as Erza looks at the one who saved her

The flaming hurricane stopped as both Mr. Purple and the Cigar stopped their attack

"**who's the new guy?!" **The Cigar exclaimed

"**another puny mage!?" **Mr Purple exclaimed

"mage?" the rider said as he got off his bike while wearing a helmet on "not quite"

"I am a wizard" the man said before spinning around and then posing while wearing a belt that had a metaliic dragon buckle on it

"Henshin" the man waves his hand to the side as a red magic circle appeared beside him and went pass him, revealing himself wearing a red suit that had dragon like designs all around it and a dragon like helmet

"**Dragon Rider, have arrived"** the new hero said as he did a pose while having a red glowing bracelet on his left forearm

"is that.." Yukino said as Lucy nodded

"definitely Natsu" Lucy said as Mira agreed with her

"**heh! It doesn't matter on how many of you puny heroes come!"** Mr. Purple shouted at the man

"**we villains are way stronger than you!"** Cigar shouted in agreement

"**oh really?"** the masked rider said before pulling out a sword "**let's see if we can change that?"**

The masked man swings his sword around before slamming it to the ground as geysers of flames erupted from the ground below the two villains

"**Gaaaaaaahhhhhh!"**

"**I'm not finished yet"** Masked Rider Wizard said as he swings his legs back before he runs into a full sprint then jumping high up

"**Dragon! Kick!"**

He leans his right leg forward than his left as he was enveloped in flames and lands a powerful flaming kick right at the two villains in mid air

"**GUUUUUAAAHHHH!"**

**BOOM!**

An explosion was heard before Macao and Wakaba went falling down to the streets with burned and crisped outfits

"they're back to normal!" Lucy said

"the Transformation Magic came undone" Mira said as the masked man landed on the streets

"**my job here is done"** the man said as he went to his bike where Erza was standing there with an awe look on her face

"**may we meet again, Fairy Woman"** the masked man said to Erza before riding on his magic motor bike "**Ciao"**

He bids her farewell before riding away with his magic bike

Erza looks to where the _mysterious _hero went away as her heart feels like it was beating so fast that it was going to pop out of her own chest

"Dragon…Rider.." Erza said with a blush

"she really doesn't know, does she?" Yukino said as Lucy agreed with a nod

"let's just tell her tomorrow," Lucy said

**Nighttime**

Erza was back in her home with her daughters as she was waiting on her husband to come back home

"I win!" Rose said as she and her twin were playing poker cards

"not fair! One more time!" Mary whined as the child lost to her twin many times already

"nyaaa" Milo meowed as the old cat yawns before snuggling in his cat basket

Erza was in her room as she was holding her Fairy Woman outfit in her hands

"I'm much more suited at home than being a hero" Erza said as she puts away the suit

She then heads downstairs and hears the front door being opened and closed as she hears her husband calling out to her

"I'm home!" Natsu called out

"welcome home" Erza greeted her husband first as the man gives his wife a kiss to the lips

"man, I'm tired!" Natsu said as he cracks his necks and multiple crack sound was heard "doing so much paperwork can really stiffen the bones"

""**that's not the only think you've been doing""** END appears beside Natsu as the spirit lazes around while floating

The family had dinner as Rose and Mary with Milo finishes first while Natsu and Erza takes it slow

"I tried on some clothes and became a hero for one day" Erza told her husband on her activities for the day as she told him on how she did good deeds as Fairy Woman and her encounter with the mysterious Masked Rider

"hoo? Sounds like one interesting guy" Natsu said as he stands up from his seat and takes his place before walking to the sink "but I do wonder on who is this guy's identity"

"why?" Erza asked as her husband takes her plate and cleans it fast in the sink before drying them out

"because it sounds like you fell in love with him" Natsu said to Erza who giggles

"sounds like you're jealous" Erza told her husband who shrugs his shoulders

"maybe" Natsu said as he uses his magic to dry his hands "heroes sure are something"

"I really wanted to see you wearing that sexy outfit again, Erza. Those stockings sure are a turn on" Natsu said to Erza who just shakes her head as her husband walks out of the dining room but not before spotting a bracelet on his left forearm

"that bracelet…" Erza said before realizing on how did her husband knew of the description of her Fairy Woman outfit

"is he…" Erza said before she ran out of the dining room and follows her husband

* * *

Natsu grins as he waves his left hand around to show us the glowing bracelet as he transformed into the masked rider

"**Ciao"** he waves goodbye as the man rides away with his motorbike

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	14. Natsu X Hisui: Habits

**Natsu X Hisui fanfic**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Crocus**

It was a beautiful and peaceful day for the kingdom of Fiore as the citizens of the city were enjoying their peaceful day

**In Mercurius**

**In the castle's garden**

Dug up holes were everywhere as one hole had a small red reptile poking out of it as dirt flies up from the hole

"there he is!" a guard shouted as more guards came into the garden and surrounds the hole which the red tail was poking out of

A small red dragon pops out of the hole and saw the guards

"catch him!" the guards shouted as they jumped in to catch the small dragon who jumps away and all the guards hit each other head

"Gaahh!"

The small red dragon wags its tail before digging up more holes in the garden

The guards got knocked out as the small dragon was free to do whatever it wanted to

"**there you are"** a loud voice was heard as Natsu in his Dragon form comes in the garden and grabs his son by his tail and pulls him out of the ground **"what did I say about digging up holes in the garden?"**

The little dragon retaliated as it squirms around, making Natsu sigh

"there's no helping it, Natsu" Hisui came in as the Queen went beside her husband who passes Hitsu to Hisui as the small dragon transforms into his human form and hugs his mother "Hitsu is still getting used to his Transformation"

"**how does that have anything to do with his habit of always digging up holes in the garden?"** Natsu asked his wife as he transforms into his human form "this is the 6th time this month and we can't overwork the servants every single time"

Hisui smiles to her husband before smiling to her son as the child snuggles to his mother

"then how about we go on a picnic?" Hisui said to her husband who raised an eyebrow

**The next day**

Natsu was flying in the air with Hisui and Hitsu in his claw as the Dragon King was soaring through the sky before landing in an open field where there was only a single tree in the middle of it

He gently leans down his claw as Hisui and Hitsu got down to the land before Natsu transforms back into his human form

A gentle breeze flew by as Hisui's jade hair dance in the wind

Hitsu started running around the open field before transforming into his dragon form as the Dragon Prince started digging up holes in the field

"there he goes already," Natsu said as he sighs on why does his son likes to dig up holes

"at least we can close up the holes he dug up," Hisui told her husband with a smile as Natsu sighs again before smiling to his wife

Hitsu dug holes after holes before the dragon prince found a small burrow where a small white field mouse was living in it

The mouse squeaks angrily at Hitsu before attacking him as the dragon prince with the mouse started rolling around the field

Natsu and Hitsu who was sitting under the shade of the tree, saw that their son was being attacked by something as Natsu went to see what it was

He ran to his son and saw that a field mouse was biting his son while running around his body

Natsu sighs as he caught the mouse by its tail and picks it up

The mouse retaliates against Natsu who glared at it as the mouse squeaks in fear before passing out

Hitsu transforms back into his human form as the prince had bite marks and scratch marks all over his skin

"Mama!" Hitsu ran to his mother as the child cried to her

Hisui sighs as she carried her son and caresses his back to soothe his crying

After a few minutes of soothing her son, Natsu transforms into his house size dragon form as the dragon king licks his son's wound as they slowly healed

"it's alright now" Hisui soothes her child's crying as Hitsu sniffles to her

"now Hitsu" Hisui sat her son to her lap as the child looks to his mother and father "the reason why the mouse attacked you because you destroyed his home, and that wasn't nice"

"**that's why you should stop digging up holes, other animals are living in the ground and we can't destroy their home, would you like it if someone destroyed ours?"** Natsu asks his son before transforming back into his human form

Hitsu shakes his head while still sniffling as Natsu smiles before patting his son's head

"now let's go apologies to the mouse," Natsu said as in his hand was the mouse, still unconscious from being scared by Natsu

"sorry" Hitsu said to the still unconscious mouse as Natsu puts back the mouse to where Hitsu dug its house up

Natsu saw that its home was already buried up and there was no way to return it back to normal

"looks like we have to give it an apology gift," Natsu said as he placed the mouse on the ground before going back to his wife and son

**A few hours later**

Natsu transforms into his dragon form as Hisui and Hitsu climb up his claw before Natsu spreads his wings and flaps it two times before taking into the air

The Dragon king then soars into the sky as Natsu and the others head back home

The field mouse wakes up and saw that Natsu and the others had disappeared

It squeaks before sniffing the air and sees that a giant slice of cheese was placed near its destroyed home

Its eyes sparkle as it runs towards the cheese and started eating it

**A few days later**

Hitsu was playing around in his playroom as he was building a tower with some wooden building blocks

He stacks them high up before he finished creating a tall tower-like build

Hitsu started to stack some more before he noticed a small tail poking out of his toy chest

He opened it and saw the same mouse back at the field and it was looking back at him

"Mama! Papa!" Hitsu called out to his mother as the prince grabs the mouse and ran to his mother

Hisui who was with her husband in the throne room saw their son running to them as the child had the mouse in his hands

"isn't that the same mouse from back then?" Hisui said in surprise to see the small critter again

"looks like It came to our home," Natsu said as the mouse squeaks before riding up to Hitsu's head

Hisui and Natsu looks to each other and smiled before looking to Hitsu who was playing with his little friend

"do you want to keep him, Hitsu?" Natsu asked his son as Hitsu nodded with a big excited smile

"but you have to promise to take care of him" Hisui said as Hitsu nodded his team three times as he holds the mouse in his hands

Hitsu then started running back to his playroom with his new little friend as Natsu and Hisui smiles

**The next day**

Hitsu who was in his dragon form, was digging up holes in the castle's garden yet again but this time with the mouse as both were digging up holes everywhere

"me and my big mouth" Natsu said with a sigh as Hisui just giggles with a smile

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	15. Natsu X Ikaruga: Big Job

**Fanfiction back here!**

**Natsu X Ikaruga fanfic time**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

A few weeks after the ohanami viewing, Fairy Tail were going on their day by drinking, chatting and fighting as the day seems very peaceful

**Fairy Tail**

"no" Mira said with a stern voice to Haruka and Haruo who puffs out their cheeks "you two are still inexperienced

"we want to go!" the twins shouted to the she-demon

"the last time you two went on a job it ended in a disaster!" Mira said as an imaginary bubble appeared above them where a ruined village that had an angry mob chasing after the twins were in it.

"but that was a month ago!" Haruka exclaimed in retort

"and that will be the last time you two go on a request without Natsu!" Mira said as she and the twins had fighting sparks of electricity running around them

It was supposed to be a peaceful day for the guild but the twins wanted to do a request on their own and that got the situation right now

"we want to do a request!" Haruka and Haruo shouted to Mira who stood her ground

"no means no!" Mira retorted back

"come on you two, what Mira-san is right, you two are still inexperienced to do a request on your own" Lucy told the twins as she tried to ease the situation

"but how come Wendy-neechan gets to do a request before us! We're in the guild longer than her!" Haruo said as Wendy just finished her big request just a week ago

"Wendy used to be in Cait Shelter, therefore, makes her more experienced than you two" Gray told the twins while only wearing his long pants

"it's not fair!" Haruka and Haruo pouted

"my god these two can sure be trouble," Mira said as she holds her stressed head "I keep wondering on how Natsu and Ikaruga handle them"

Natsu was with Makarov as both were at the Council as Makarov had just given Natsu his title as Guild Master seeing that the man was ready and they just had to deal with some paperwork to make it official

"we want to go!" Haruka and Haruo shouted as this nearly reached to a tantrum to both

Mira closes her ears as she tried to ignore their shouting and all

"no means no, do you have any idea what trouble you could get me in if I let you two go without any adult supervision!" Mira said to the twins "Natsu nearly killed me when you two went off with Lucy and the others!"

Haruka and Haruo puff out their cheeks as their face was turning red

"what's the request they want to do anyway?" Gray asked as Mira gave him a request paper

"read it" Mira said as Gray and Lucy reads the request as it states that the client needs some medicinal herbs from Gorongia Forest that is 100 Km away from Magnolia and needs to be delivered to the town Onibus

"this is too big for you two" Gray said to the twins "it takes two days to Onibus and that is even on train"

"we want to do it!" Haruka and Haruo shouted as their screams were so high pitched as all the guild members had to close their ears to stop their eardrums from exploding

"alright! Alright! You can go to this job!" Mira said in annoyance as she can't no longer handle the screaming or her ears will fall off

"yaaay!" Haruka and Haruo cheered as the two jumps around

"hey, Mira! Are you crazy?!" Cana shouted to the she-demon as she holds a bottle of beer in her hands "Natsu is going to kill us if we let them go!"

"that is because they won't be going alone" a voice spoke as Ikaruga comes into the fray "I will be joining them as well"

"Natsu said that these two aren't allowed to go on their own but he never said anything about them going with someone from the guild" Mira said

"well that does make sense but Ikaruga just joined the guild for a few months and if something happens to her and the twins" Lucy said as everyone's face went pale when they imagined a very angered Natsu who holds Chitetsu as the blade was dripped in blood

"l-l-let's get more people to join them!" Mira said as she doesn't want to die so young

"since it's an out of town quest, it's better for it to be someone who's been there before" Lucy proposed as Mira looks around for others to join the group

"Wendy, Charla, and Freed! You three are free, right?!" Mira shouted as Wendy squeaked in surprise to the outburst

"yes" Freed replied,

"good you three go with them!" Mira said,

"why Freed!?" Cana whispered to Mira "Wendy and Charla I get, but why Freed?!"

"who else can!? The others who's been there are still out on quests!" Mira whispered back

"then it is decided," Ikaruga said with a smile

* * *

The next day came as Ikaruga and the others were in front of the guild bidding their goodbyes to the others

"make sure they come back safe!" Mira threatened Freed with a frightening glare "for all our sakes!"

"a-alright" Freed replied

"be safe you two" Cana said to Wendy and Charla who nodded

"let us depart" Ikaruga said before she claps her hands as Flake came flying in

"they're riding on Flake to there?" Lucy said as she holds her blowing hair as Flake landed on the streets and leans her head down so that Ikaruga and the others can get on the wyvern's back

"makes sense if they want to get home fast" Gray said as Flake takes off with her passengers on board

"bye bye!" Haruka and Haruo waved their hands as they bid their goodbyes to the others

"hope they come back safe" Cana said

"and let's hope Natsu won't be angry" Mira said in a prayer

"hope that I'm what?"

A voice spoke behind the group as their bodies tensed up and started shaking

They slowly turn their heads around and sees Natsu and Makarov with Ash standing behind them

"**YOU'RE HOME ALREADY?!"**

"Where's Ikaruga and the twins?" Natsu asked as he doesn't see his wife or kids anywhere

""we're dead"" Mira and the others thought in unison

* * *

Far from Magnolia, Flake flies in the air with her passengers on board as the wyvern soars through the sky

"this is nice" Ikaruga said as she enjoys the bright sun and the breezing wind blowing through her hair

Haruka and Haruo let the wind breeze on their faces as they enjoy the wind

Wendy smiles before she looks to the clouds "the air current…it changed"

All of a sudden the weather changes as dark clouds darken the sky and rains started pouring down

"ah! Rain!" Haruka and Haruo exclaimed as Ikaruga covers her children with her sleeves trying to prevent them from getting a cold

"we can't fly in this weather; we need to land" Freed said as Ikaruga nodded before patting Flake's neck two times as the Wyvern flies down to the forest and landed near a cave where her passengers got off and went into the cave for shelter while the wyvern stays outside and use the trees as shelter seeing the reptile's size is too big to fit in the cave

"I'm wet" Haruka said as the child's clothes were soaking wet

"me too" Haruo said as he was in the same state as his twin

"let us stay here till the rain settles," Ikaruga said as she helps Haruka and Haruo takes off their wet clothes and dry their body off "the sun is setting and night is coming, it is best that we stay for the day"

"agree" Freed said before they hear a thunderstorm raging in the sky

"What very bad weather we're having," Wendy said as the sound of thunder wasn't stopping

**At Fairy Tail**

Mira was in a very dire situation as she was tied with a rope and was hanging by the ceiling while wearing an "I did something stupid" sign around her neck

"**have anything else to say, Mira?"** Natsu said with a very frightening voice as Mira cried in tears

"I'm sorry" she said as she cried

"**I can't hear you"** Natsu said as he pulls out Chitetsu and the katana transforms into its demonic form **"did you forget what I said about letting those two go on a quest?"**

Mira's face paled as she now fears for her life

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mira screams as everyone else were hiding bellow their tables, afraid of the angered father

"I feel sorry for Mira" Gray said while being afraid of the tortured scream coming from Mira as Natsu uses his katana's sheath and use it to spank Mira's bottom thousands and thousands of times

"I hope Lucy and the others get to them in time" Cana said before her face pales in horror as she sees Natsu holding a pair of tweezers and heats it up with his magic

"**let's try a new torture technique?"** Natsu said as more of Mira's scream was heard

"I don't think Mira will be seeing the next day" Gray said as he shakes in fear

"someone! Help me!" Mira screams

* * *

The sunsets and the moon comes as Ikaruga and the group were still in the cave for the night

"-sigh-" Wendy sighs as she sees what were they going to have for dinner "where there no berries or nuts?"

Freed shakes his head as his face turns a bit blue to see the food, he caught

Winged fish, known to be a legendary fish but with a horrible taste to the human tongue

"there's no helping it, we have to make do what we could find" Freed said as he remembered the horrible taste the winged fish has

"even with any cooking techniques, they won't taste any good" Charla said as she rather eats something else than this fish again

"yummy!" Haruka and Haruo exclaimed in ecstasy as they were eating a noodle soup that had the Winged fish sliced up meat in it

"there's more to come" Ikaruga said as she was wearing an apron and was cooking with the campfire as a stove "would you three like some of my HaneSaka Ramen?"

"our saviour!" Wendy, Charla, and Freed exclaimed in joy as to see Ikaruga as a goddess of cooking

Meanwhile for Lucy and Erza who were tasked to catch up with Ikaruga and the others

"I hate this" Lucy said as she eats a grilled Winged Fish on a stick "disgusting"

"what did we do to deserve this?" Erza said as she forced herself to eats the disgusting food

* * *

The night disappeared and the sun greeted the sky as Ikaruga and the group continued on their journey

The group were now at the Gorongia Forest and was in the middle of finding the said medicine herb that only grows in the forest itself

"I found it!" Haruka shouted as the child finds a field full of medicine herbs

"there's so many!" Haruo said as the child enters the field with his twin while the others followed

"looks like this quest is very easy" Charla said as she walks into the field with Wendy

"strange" Freed said as he looks at the field suspiciously

"what's wrong, Freed-san?" Wendy asked the Rune Mage

"I've heard that the Gongorian herbs only grow in the Gorongia Forest because it grows on a creature's body" Freed said "but I don't see the creature anywhere"

"where are you going with this?" Charla said to him

Ikaruga looks around the field and then to her children before spotting a vine slithering its way towards the twins

"Haruka! Haruo!" Ikaruga pushes her children away before the vine wraps itself around her and binds her down

"Mama!" Haruka and Haruo shouted as the vine lifts Ikaruga up into the air and the ground suddenly rumbles and shake before breaking apart

a giant monster that looks to be a fusion between a flytrap and an alligator burst out of the ground as the creature had Ikaruga in its bind

"that's the creature! The Gongorgator!" Freed shouted "it catches prey that eats the herbs that grow on its stomach!"

"explain later! Right now, we need to rescue Ikaruga!" Charla shouted as Flake flies and attacks the giant creature

Flake claws the Gongogator but the attacks didn't deal a scratch on it as the Gongogator strikes back and sends the wyvern crashing to the ground

"**Tenryu no Hoko!"** Wendy breathes out a blast of wind as the attack hits the Gongogator but didn't damage it at all

"my wind didn't work!?" Wendy said before Freed dashes towards the Gongogator and tried to cut down the creature's vine as it was working for a while before the Gongogator strikes back and sends the Rune mage crashing to the trees

"Freed-san!" Wendy exclaimed before she and Charla got grabbed by the Gongogator's vines

"ahh!"

"we got caught!"

"Wendy-neechan! Charla!" Haruka and Haruo tried to help but the Gongogator roared at them before grabbing them with its vines

"I can't get free!" Wendy tried to break free but the vines were too strong for her

Ikaruga tried to break free but failed before the Gongogator opens its large mouth to her

"Ikaruga-san!" Wendy tried to help the swordswoman as she was going to be eaten

"Mama!" Haruka and Haruo shouted out before

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

The Gorongator twitches before it got passed out from thousands of cut marks all over its body and the vines holding Wendy and the others were cut to shreds

A yellow blur went running at high speed as it caught Wendy, Charla, and the twins

"Kiara!" Wendy and Charla exclaimed as it was the Pop Fox in her large form that had just saved them

Ikaruga fell before getting carried by Natsu who appeared out of nowhere as the man had come to save his family

"are you alright?" Natsu asked his wife who nodded

"yes, now that you are here," Ikaruga said with a loving smile as Natsu smiles back

"Papa!" Haruka and Haruo went to their parents before stopping as Natsu's face darkens

"**what did Papa say about going on quests without me?"** Natsu said as Haruka's and Haruo's face paled before the two tried to run away but was stopped by Ash

Natsu sighs before hearing Ikaruga giggles to her husband who was still overprotective

"this is no laughing matter, Ikaruga" Natsu said to his wife as he gently lets her down

"Natsu-han you must relax, I was with our children," Ikaruga told her husband "they are safe with me"

"but who will be the one to keep you safe?" Natsu asked his wife with a worried look

"in the past you always have been such a worrywart," Ikaruga said with a smile before caressing her husband's cheeks "I will be fine, even if danger comes, I know that you will come to save me"

Ikaruga smiles to her husband as Natsu smiled back

"we missed our chance to appear" Lucy and Erza said as the two had arrived at the scene

* * *

Natsu joined Ikaruga and the group in collecting the herbs and were now on their way to Onibus to deliver the herbs to the client

"we're sorry" Haruka and Haruo said as the two got a very long scolding by their furious father

"both of you are grounded for two months straight after we get back home" Natsu said while looking forward as Ash and Flake flies in the sky

"eehh!" Haruka and Haruo exclaimed as their punishment was harsh in their terms

"Natsu-han" Ikaruga called her husband who looks to her shaking her head

Natsu sighs as he closes his eyes before re-opening them then turns his attention to his children

"two weeks, and the two of you can go on requests but only the one that is in Magnolia for now" Natsu said as Haruka's and Haruo's eyes sparkled in joy

"yyaaaayy" Haruka and Haruo cheered in joy

"looks like Natsu's weakness is Ikaruga" Lucy said as Erza nodded in agreement before they all saw Onibus coming into view

"let's just get this job done" Natsu said as he whistled and both Ash and Flake growled before flapping their wings and flies towards the town

**At Fairy Tail**

"someone…" Mira called out as she was tied with a rope and was hanged to the ceiling

"please put me down" Mira cried in tears as she was punished very hard by Natsu

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	16. Natsu X Irene: Apologizing

**Natsu X Irene**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

It was a normal day for Magnolia as the town was as peaceful as it was

**Fairy Tail**

In the crazy and rowdy guild, all of its members were in a tense situation as no one was making a single sound

Makarov had his eyes closed before he opened his eyes as he coughs in his fist

"so" Makarov voice out as Natsu and Irene were sitting on each end of the bar as both had a very dark aura surrounding with each other "care to tell on what is the problem?"

"I believe I can explain first" Zeref who was in the guild state out with Mavis beside him

**A few days ago**

Irene was walking in the castle's hallway in a good mood as the Scarlet Witch walked into the living room of herself and Husband's corridor as she sees her husband asleep on the sofa

She smiles to her husband before she walks to the fridge and opens it

Her eyes turn into confusion and anger as she sees a crumb filled empty plate in the fridge Irene turns towards the cupboard and opens it, only for her to see that her special strawberry velvet cake was gone

Irene looks around before focusing to her husband as she sees some crumbs on his face

A tick mark appeared on Irene's forehead as she grabs her staff and fired a direct magic blast at her husband that instantly wakes him up

"ooow!" Natsu yelled as he fell down the floor from the magic blast "what the hell?!"

Natsu then notices that his wife was glaring at him with anger and hate as the Scarlet Witch had a charged-up magic sphere on the tip of her staff

"eh? Irene? Why are you-" Natsu said before Irene fired her magic blast at Natsu and destroyed the room and sends Natsu crashing down to the street

**Present time**

"they nearly destroyed the kingdom in doing so" Zeref said as he sighs

"I told you I didn't eat your cake!" Natsu shouted, "I never even like to eat sweets!"

"then who did?! The evidence was all over your face!" Irene shouted back as the two got into a fight

Everyone hides under the tables as it was a known fact that two people who has the magic power to destroy continents would make things go crazy very fast

"fine!" Natsu shouted as he started walking away "since I'm the so called cake thief then I'm not welcomed here huh?!"

"leave! Come back when you want to apologize!" Irene fumed as she sat down crossing her arms under her chest and looks away from her husband who walks out of the guild in a sour mood

Makarov and Zeref sighs tiredly as the two have been fighting since morning

"Irene, are you really that mad over Natsu?" Zeref asked the Scarlet Witch

"of course, I am! Not only did he eat my cake, he doesn't want to apologize for eating it in the first place!" Irene shouted at Zeref as this made the Black Wizard sweat drop to her

"I see" Zeref said as the Scarlet Witch was fuming mad

"for now, I leave Irene to you till we can get the two to settle down" Zeref told to Makarov who nodded as the black mage went to follow Natsu, wherever he might have gone to

Now the guild was tasked with the quest to calm down the fuming Scarlet Witch

"looks like there is no way for us to talk things out" Lucy said as Irene transforms Macao and Wakaba into mice as the two old men tried to talk things out with her

"what should we do, Erza?" Lucy asked the Scarlet Knight who was shaking in her boots while twiddling her thumbs together

"Erza?" Lucy looks to her as she was confused on why Erza was acting like that

"the truth is…" Erza nervously stuttered out

**1 minute later**

**In the basement**

"EHHHH?! You ate the cake?!" Lucy and the others exclaimed at Erza who was sitting on her knees in a dogeza

"I could not help myself; the cake looks so delectable and smells so good that I can't help to take a bite out of it" Erza said in shame as she was the one who caused her parents to fight in the first place

"woark" Flaze let out a screech as the small salamander sat on Erza's shoulder

"rather than taking a bite out of it, you ate it all" Gray said while sighing

"I'm so sorry" Erza said as she hangs her head in shame

"rather than us, it's your parents who you should be apologizing to" Gajeel told her

"but I don't think it would be easy considering who are Erza-san's parents" Juvia said as they imagine on the severe punishment, they might give to Erza for causing the whole commotion in the first place

"I think it'd be better if we find another way for her to apologize" Levy said as everyone nodded in agreement to her

"how about we just make another cake? Like the old saying goes "We all make mistakes, but what matters is how we go back and fix them."" Lily said as Lucy nodded

"then it's decided, we should make a cake to apologize, the only problem is what cake should we make" Lucy said as this got everyone to think

"I have a proposition," Erza said as she raised her hand

* * *

Natsu was walking the street of Magnolia as the man was a bit angry on his wife for blaming him on eating her precious cake

"goddamnit, all of this because of a cake," Natsu said as the man's aura was so dark that nearby citizens were hiding away from him "I don't even like sweets in the first place!"

Natsu kicks away a pebble as the pebble flies into the sky due to Natsu's immense strength

"why do I need to apologize!? I was sleeping the whole time!"

Without realizing it, Natsu was now in the forest near Magnolia as the man was standing near a small pond

He sighs before he sat down and started throwing pebbles into the pond to vent out his frustration

**At Mt, Ivor**

Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lily and Lucy were at the mountain as they were trying to find some rare strawberries that only grows near the mountain range while Wendy and the others stayed behind to make the cake

"so where is this…Magnums superb straw" Lily said while flying before Erza corrected him

"Maximum Sweet Strawberries" Erza said "they are somewhere here"

"that's too much ground to cover! How are we supposed to find them!?" Lucy said to Erza

"it's simple, Gajeel is here to help us find them in the first place" Erza said

"what am i?! a bloodhound!?" Gajeel shouted before getting a powerful knock to the head by Erza

"less talking, more sniffing" Erza said as Gajeel rubs his bulge before doing what Erza ordered

"I smell something," Gajeel said as he sniffs the air "it's sweet"

"lead the way" Erza said as they all followed the Iron Dragon Slayer for a good one hour before they found themselves in a field filled with giant strawberries

"these must be the Maximum Sweet Strawberries" Gray said as he can see giant Strawberries everywhere

"no, these are just plain giant strawberries, the Maximum Sweet Strawberries are known as the Golden Strawberries" Erza said as she picks up a giant strawberry before throwing it away and spotted something glowing near a patch of leaves

"this is it" Erza said as she moves to the side the leaves and revealed a glowing golden strawberry

"it's pretty" Lucy said as she admired the beautiful fruit

"let's find more" Erza said as she picks the golden strawberry, she found

**Evening**

The sun was setting and the sky turns orange

Natsu was still at the forest as the man laid on the grass with a bored look

"the sky turned orange, huh?" Natsu said all bored as he keeps looking at the orange sky

"so, this is where you were?"

A voice was heard as Natsu looks to the side and sees his brother Zeref walking towards him

"what do you want?" Natsu asked him while focusing back his attention to the sky

"I should be the one who ask you that question" Zeref said as he sat down the grass beside his brother

Zeref looks at his brother before looking to the small pond

"isn't it about time you go and fix things up like you always do?" Zeref said as he sees a fish jumping out of the river before diving back into the water

"not in the mood" Natsu replied as he turns to the side

A few moments of silence pass by before Natsu laid back on the grass and let out a long sigh

"why am I the one at fault? I wasn't even the one who ate the cake in the first place" Natsu said with an annoyed look on his face

"even so, it's best just to hold in your pride and apologize," Zeref told his brother "mend things up before it's too late"

Natsu grumbled before flips his body to stand back up

"fine" Natsu said as he started to walk back towards the guild to apologize to his wife for something, he never did

He walks in the street of Magnolia as he was walking straight at the direction of Fairy Tail

Natsu walks towards the guild before his eyes spotted a bakery selling variety of cakes

"might as well" Natsu said as he walks towards the bakery

**Fairy Tail**

Irene had a very stern and very angered look as she sits with her legs crossed and her arms crossed

In front of her was Erza who was holding a cake with a maximum sweet strawberry on top

"I'm very sorry for eating your cake, mother" Erza said in apology to her mother "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me"

"do you have any idea what've I've said and done to your father?" Irene asked with a stern voice as her voice was filled with anger and annoyance

Erza nodded her head in guilt as she was very sorry to her heart

"I'll be surprised if he would even come home today," Irene said as she started to think of a way to apologize to her husband for what their daughter did

"um, Irene-san, he's here" Lisanna said as she pointed to the front door and everyone saw that it was Natsu who was waiting at the front of the guild while holding a plastic bag

"pray that he will understand when I tell him" Irene said as she walks towards the front door and to her husband

Natsu and Irene looked at each other as Natsu scratches the back of his head

"Natsu.."

"Irene.."

They both said at the same time as they look at each other before speaking again

"I'm so.."

"I'm so.."

Natsu sighs before leaning out the plastic bag to Irene

"here, I bought this to apologize for eating your cake" Natsu said as Irene took the plastic bag "and I want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you and for everything I did today"

"Natsu it's-" Irene tried to explain but Natsu cuts her off

"wait, let me finish" Natsu said as he held up a hand to his wife

"I know that I shouted at you and all but I'm really sorry, Irene. I know that you were excited to eat the cake because it was the first cake you ever ate after getting your dragon seed removed and it was also the same cake, we had on our wedding day, I'm really sorry, Irene"

Natsu holds Irene's right hand with both hands as he gently caressed it

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I'm sorry I went off, I'm sorry for everything, Irene" Natsu said before he gives a kiss to Irene's hand

"I know that I have been lazing off and that I've been dozing off when I am supposed to be spending time with you, Erza, Irina and the others. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything"

Irene felt awe to her husband as every word that leaves his mouth were coming from his heart

"I love you, Irene" Natsu said as he cups Irene's cheek with his hand "I hope you can forgive me"

Natsu gives his wife a kiss to the lips before separating as he holds her hand to his cheek

"Natsu, it's about the cake" Irene said as Natsu frowns

"you don't want the cake?" Natsu said "then how about these ones instead?"

Natsu turns around as he motions to a carriage filled with cakes "I bought this all because they didn't have the Strawberry Velvet cake on sale

"no, this is fine but it's about the one who really ate my cake" Irene said as this got Natsu to look in confusion

**3 minutes of explaining later**

Natsu had a tick mark appearing on his vein as the man had a furious looks on him

"**ERZA!"** Natsu shouted out as he looks to his eldest (step) daughter in anger

"I'm very sorry!" Erza bowed to the floor as the Scarlet Knight was afraid what her (step) father might do

"**six months of no cake for you!"** Natsu shouted as he points a finger at her

"ehhh!? Please! I can't live without cake!" Erza begged her father as she tried to reason with him

Natsu lets out an angry growl as he couldn't believe that his daughter was the one who made this mess in the first place

Irene giggles as she holds her husband's hand

"isn't this fine? We already have some cake with us" Irene said "let's just make this a onetime warning"

Natsu looks to his wife before sighing and nodding

"mother!" Erza cried in tears as her punishment was gone

"but you won't be having any of our cake" Irene said as she twirls her finger and Erza was imprisoned in a cage

"eehhh?!" Erza shouted in shock

"let this be a punishment for you" Irene said with a smile as Natsu and Irene started giving out the cake, Natsu bought for everyone

"nooo!" Erza cried in tears as she sees a dozen of delicious and delectable cake and she wasn't able to get a single slice

Irene cuts a piece of cake and feeds it to her husband as the man chews on it before swallowing it

Irene giggles as she wipes off some cream on her husband's lips and eats it

Natsu smiles back as he gives his wife a peck to the lips

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	17. Natsu X Kagura: Kidnapped

**Natsu X Kagura**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Mermaid Heel**

Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, and Charla were at Mermaid Heel as the team of girls got a request from the Mermaids

"everyone got sick?" Erza and the others said in unison to Kagura, Simon and Arana who nodded

"yeah, everyone except us got sick three days ago" Arana explained to Fairy Tail

**(Imagine scene: Arana with the rest of the Mermaid Heel guild members all on the floor with feverish faces)**

"strange" Erza said as she finds it odd for everyone to get sick at the same time "the cause?"

"the doctor just assumed its anemia from overworking" Kagura answered

"and that's why you're shorthanded, huh?" Lucy said as Kagura nodded

"Natsu and I help out in the restaurant, but.." Simon said before he awkwardly scratched the back of his head

"that idiotic husband of mine is just too stupid to even cook" Kagura said in annoyance

"Accho!" Natsu sneezes as he rubs his nose to his shoulder before focusing his attention to Hana as he was in the middle of giving her a bath

"we need help in running the restaurant till the girls get better" Arana said, "can you help us?"

Erza nodded with a smile "of course"

**The next morning**

Erza and the others were prepping up to help Mermaid Heel in their restaurant as the customers came flooding in

"they're here so early!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise as the customers were hundreds

"these are just first line, there are more to come," Arana said as she and Kagura were dressed up in swimsuits

"why swimsuits?" Juvia asked

"It's like a policy to wear swimsuits when the restaurant is near the sea" Arana said as she pulls out a rack filled with swimsuits out of nowhere

"Take your pick!" Arana said

"where did that came from?" Charla asked

"it's best if we don't ask" Erza told the cat as everyone got their swimsuits

"ah! I also should add that the one who gets the most order will get a 50% bonus in the reward money" Kagura said as it flips a switch in Lucy's head

"money!" Lucy bolted out of the restaurant and started taking orders from the customers in light speed

"Lucy-san sure is determined," Wendy said as she was giving a customer his ordered drink

"well, this is Lucy we're talking about," Charla said as the cat went to the restaurant to place an order by a customer

The day goes by fast as the customers leave with happy faces

"I'm so tired" Lucy said as she laid down on a couch all tired from serving hundreds of customers in one day

"Juvia cannot believe that Mermaid Heel's restaurant is very popular," Juvia said in the same state as Lucy

"Good work" Kagura said as she stands beside a table that was filled with jewels and cash "we made more than usual"

"in other words, we managed it?" Wendy said as Kagura nodded

"and by the way, the one who got the most orders is Wendy, therefore making her the winner" Kagura said as she applauded Wendy

"too bad, Lucy-san" Juvia said to Lucy

"too tired to even care" Lucy replied

Natsu came down the stairs with Hana in his arms as the father looks and sees that everyone was tired after working hard

"tough day?" Natsu said as he passes Hana to her mother

"it would've been an easy day if someone knows how to cook" Kagura said harshly as her words were like mental arrows that pierced Natsu's heart

"cruel" Natsu said as he cried in tears

"I feel bad for him" Erza said

"he's used to it" Simon said with a smile

Hana yawns as the child rested her head on her mother's shoulder

**The next day**

**Morning**

The next day came as the customers were starting to come to the restaurant

"looks like this will be a busy day yet again" Juvia said as she was in the middle of changing into her swimsuit

"I still find it weird that the whole guild got sick except for those two" Lucy said as she puts on her swimsuit before a girl came barging in from the back door

"I'm sorry I'm late!" the girl shouted surprising Lucy and the others

"wh-who are you?! The restaurant is still preparing you know!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise to the girl

"oh! I'm sorry! Excuse my late introduction!" the girl bowed while apologizing

"my name is Anielle Riverton, I'm a new girl in Mermaid Heel" the girl introduced herself making Kagura and Arana look in confusion

"a new girl?" Arana said in confusion

"that's the first I heard" Kagura said

"you're kidding!" Ainelle cried in tears "I've joined the guild 3 days ago"

"oh" Arana said in understanding

"so you joined while we were out, huh?" Kagura said

"I am Kagura" Kagura introduced herself to the girl

"Arana" Arana said

"oh, I know you, boss ladies!" Ainelle said with a big smile

"boss ladies?" Lucy said in awkward

"I just joined the guild and then got a stomachache, what a horrible start of my life" Ainelle said as she cried in tears

"must've been awful" Wendy said in pity to her

"so, why are you fine and energetic?" Kagura asked the girl

"I don't know, the doctor said that my sickness wasn't that bad so I got discharged quick and went back home to rest a bit" Ainelle replied

"I see," Kagura said as she finds the answer to be suitable before seeing her brother coming out of the kitchen door

"Kagura, the customers are going crazy outside" Simon said to his little sister

"a man! Intruder!" Ainelle shouted as she pounced at Simon before getting a karate chop to the head by Kagura

"that's my brother, Simon. He is here to help out with the restaurant" Kagura told the girl who had a glowing red bulge on her head

"oh, I see" Ainelle said in understanding

"what's all the fuss about?" Natsu came downstairs with Hana in his arms before seeing Ainelle pouncing towards him

"another intruder!" Ainelle shouted before she got slam to the floor by Kagura who was holding her Archenemy

"that's my stupid husband and my daughter, it'd be best if you behave towards them" Kagura told Ainelle while Natsu felt hurt that his wife called him stupid in front of a stranger

Hana yawns while opening her sleepy eyes before the child fell back asleep in her father's arms

The group opened the restaurant as it was swarming with customers

Ainelle helped out in the kitchen as the girl proved to be a pro cook that Simon was very impressed on how fast she cooks the dishes even though the girl likes to gloat against Erza and the others

"that Ainelle girl sure is a great chef" Simon who was on break said as he was impressed on how quick Ainelle cooks

"yeah, she cooks even faster than you" Natsu said while carrying Hana before realizing something

"did the guild ever had a new member joining in?" Natsu asked his brother in law

"don't know, Kagura said that Ainelle joined three days ago" Simon replied as this got Natsu to be very suspicious towards Ainelle who was in the middle of gloating at Lucy and Juvia

The sun sets and the moon rises as the Mermaid Heel Restaurant closes for the day

Kagura and the others went to the Hot Springs while Simon went home for the day

"haaaa, what a tiring day today was," Juvia said as she soaks her body in the warm water

"I feel sore all over my body," Lucy said as she stretched in the water

"milk?" Milliana said as she was holding a bottle of milk for Erza

"pass" Erza politely refused as the Scarlet Knight just relaxed

* * *

Natsu was in the bedroom as he was changing his daughter into her onesies as the child needs to sleep

Hana waves her hands around while sucking on her pacifier before Natsu carries her up

"Now let's get you to bed," Natsu said as he gently placed his daughter into her crib

Natsu then gave Hana a pink teddy bear as the child instantly hugs it

The father smiled to Hana as the little girl cuddles with the teddy bear

Natsu rocks Hana's crib so that she would fall asleep and she did after 2 minutes

Hana was now sleeping as the child hugs her teddy bear while doing so

Natsu smiles to his daughter before he heard a loud bang coming from outside

"what the!?" Natsu went to the window and sees smoke coming from the hotspring

He dashed out of his room while closing the door gently in order not to wake his daughter up

Natsu reached to the hot spring where he sees that the place was a mess

"what happened here!?" Natsu asked Erza and the others who seem to have just been in a fight

"it was Ainelle, she was an impostor. She was never a new member to Mermaid Heel but rather a member of a slave trading group" Erza explained as she was frustrated that she couldn't see a lie

"we have more depressing manners to attend to, they have Kagura-san and the others with them," Juvia said as she pointed out into the ocean where there was a boat sailing away

"what!?" Natsu exclaimed in shock to know that his wife was kidnapped

"we need a boat; can you lend us- eh?" Lucy was about to ask Natsu for help but the man was gone from where he was standing "where did he go?"

Natsu was running in the streets as he was writing on a piece of paper very fast

He reached Simon's house as he banged his hand on the door multiple times before slipping the paper under the door

On the piece of paper, it was written "Kagura got Kidnapped, I go save her, take care of Hana for me"

Natsu then jumps up the roof before taking off his clothes and revealed himself wearing his Phantom outfit

"let's go, Bandit" Natsu said as his furry friend popped out of nowhere on his shoulder

Natsu spreads his cape as it transformed into a glider as he now soars in the night sky

**At an island in the middle of the ocean**

In the island, the slave-trading group held dozens of captured women in their vicinity as they were chained to a pole

**Slave trading base**

Ainelle bowed to her boss, Jist as she had just arrived to the island

"I have returned, boss" Ainelle said to her boss

"Ainelle, how did the infiltration of Mermaid Heel go?" Jist asked his subordinate

"it went well boss" Ainelle said before she motions to Kagura who was chained and cuffed behind her "look I have captured nearly all of them including Kagura Mikazuchi!"

"you lost men! What kind of attitude is that!?" Jist shouted at her "you better not have been followed here!"

"be at ease, boss." Ainelle told Jist "nobody is able to come across an island that is secluded as this one"

All of a sudden

**BOOM!**

A sudden explosion rang out surprising the group

"what was that!?" Jist shouted as more and more explosions rang out

"BOSS!" a goon came running into the tent "we're under attack!"

"how many of them are there!?" Jist demanded from his henchmen

"it's!" the goon said before hearing more and more explosions coming from outside

"spit it out!" Jist shouted

"there's only one!" the goon said before a card flies into the tent before exploding

**BOOM!**

Outside the tent were explosions everywhere as Natsu threw his cards at some goons who tried to run away

"fire!" some goons fired some magic guns at Natsu who threw paper balls as the paper balls exploded and create a sticky gum-like substance that blocks the magic gun from firing before exploding

"why is the Crimson Phantom here!? I thought he was only a thief!" a goon shouted before he got kicked away by Natsu

"I'm a Phantom thief, remember that" Natsu said before he threw cards at the goons

He snaps his fingers twice before the cards exploded upon contact

Natsu claps his hands in satisfaction before realizing that there was someone behind him

He quickly turns around, only to see a giant boulder a few inches away from him

"eh?" Natsu last said before he was squashed by the giant boulder

"huh, for a phantom thief, he sure is weak sauce" Ainelle said with her henchmen beside her "move the boulder, I want to see this so-called Crimson Phantom"

A giant bulky henchman moved the boulder with ease as Ainelle looks in shock to see that Natsu was gone and was replaced with a dummy doll that had writings spelled "Stupid"

"looking for someone?" a voice spoke behind Ainelle and her henchmen as they turn around to see Natsu standing behind them with a smirk

"get him!" Ainelle shouted as her henchmen dashed towards Natsu who snapped his fingers and a wire trap exploded from the ground and caught Ainelle's henchmen

"what!? A trap!?" Ainelle exclaimed before wires fly out of the ground and wrap around her body, making her fall from out of balance

"now then" Natsu said as he approached Ainelle and lifts up her face "**where's Kagura?"**

Natsu's eyes glowed red as Ainelle looks in fear to his eyes

Erza and the group had just arrived on the island as they see explosions and destruction, everywhere they see

"what/ who did this?" Lucy said as she sees dozens of goons beaten

"he's a m-monster" a mutter was heard as everyone sees Ainelle all tied up and was muttering to herself "a monster"

"who is?" Erza said before a loud explosion was heard from the giant tent base and a body came flying out

Lucy and the others went to the body and sees that it was the slave trading boss

They then look to the tent where they see Natsu carrying Kagura in his arms

"Crimson Phantom!?" Erza looks in surprise to see the famous phantom thief in an island like this

Natsu walks towards them as he gently passes Kagura to Lucy and Juvia who carried her

"take this" Natsu said as he gives Erza a vial that had blue liquid in it "this is the serum for the virus in their system, make copies of it for the other girls"

"understood" Erza said as she nodded

Natsu nodded back before walking away as the man's cape blows in the wind

"if I may ask, why are you here?" Erza asked the man who stops walking and turns his head to look at her "I thought you only appear when there is a valuable item that needs to be returned to its rightful place?"

Natsu smirks to Erza as he had a card appear in his hand "there is a valuable item here"

He then throws the card to Erza who caught it and saw that it was the queen of hearts

"she and the girls were the valuable items that needed to be returned," Natsu said before he turns around to walk away "Ciao"

He waved them off before disappearing into thin air

Erza smiles as she flips the card in her hand

**A few hours later**

Kagura slowly opens her eyes as the first thing she sees is her room's ceiling

"where?" Kagura muttered as she sat up and sees Erza and the others with her

"feeling better?" Erza asked Kagura while standing beside her bed

"everyone…" Kagura muttered out before remembering everything that had happened "AINELLE!"

"Easy" Simon said as he calms her down "the serum is still working it's way. You need to rest a bit"

"Ainelle and the rest of the Slave Trading Group were arrested and are now going to spend the rest of their lives behind bars" Juvia assured Kagura as the woman sighs in relief

"I see" Kagura said before she bowed to Erza and the others "I'm sorry, we caused you all so much trouble"

"we're not the one who you should be thanking to" Erza told to Kagura as the Scarlet Knight gave Kagura the card, Natsu gave her "it was the Crimson Phantom who saved you and the abducted girls"

The card glowed to Kagura as a purple rose appeared from the card

Kagura looks at the rose before to Erza

"where's Natsu?" Kagura asked as Simon points to the couch where Natsu was sleeping on while near Hana's crib

"the guy was practically panicking when we cam back with you" Lucy said as Natsu snores while he sleeps

"and he snores very loud" Juvia added in

Kagura looks to her husband before sighing

"thank you…" Kagura said "all of you"

Erza nodded before everyone left the room to let Kagura rest a bit more

Kagura sat on the bed with the purple rose in her hand, she twirls the rose in her hands before looking to her husband

"how long are you going to still pretend to sleep?" Kagura said as Natsu sat up on the couch

"till you were asleep" Natsu replied as he was pretending to sleep the whole time

The man then got up from the couch and went to his wife

"feeling any better?" Natsu asked Kagura who nodded

"I can feel my strength coming back" Kagura said as she clenched her fists a few times

"I see" Natsu said with a smile as he then embraces Kagura who was a bit surprise to the hug

"w-what?" Kagura asked while blushing a bit

"I was worried when I heard that you were kidnapped, that's all" Natsu said to her as he then gives Kagura a kiss to the forehead then to her lips as this made the swordswoman blush a bit

"don't make me worry again, alright?" Natsu said as Kagura blushed while nodding

Natsu smiles before he gives his wife a kiss to the lips which Kagura reincorporated it

Kagura wraps her hands around Natsu's neck as the woman pulled him down to the bed

Bandit was in Hana's crib as the ferret place an ear muffler on Hana's ears and his

The ferret sighs as he shakes his head to his partner

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	18. Natsu X Kamika: Fake Resort

**Natsu X Kamika Fanfic**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Natsu looks deadpanned at us as in front of him was the clear ocean waters

"why am I here?" Natsu said as he behind him was the Garou Knights and some of the other royal guards as they were all relaxing, playing around and having fun

**A few weeks ago**

All of the kingdom's elite troop forces were summoned by the King as he gave them all a 3-weeks' vacation to a resort as a reward for their hard work

"enjoy your holiday and let the young recruits fill in your job" Toma said with a smile to his troops "they will need all the experience they can get if they are to grow up to be elite troops"

Toma then dismisses the troops as they leave the throne room

"going to a resort" Cosmos said with a big smile "sounds so fun!"

"I'm going to get a big catch-tai!" Uosuske said with a smile on his weird face

"papapapa, and not to mention the free drinks!" Neppa said as he had his bottle in his mouth

"the king sure is generous in giving us all a vacation" Kama said while having his arms crossed "I find it quite strange"

"strange, how?" Kamika asked the captain

"I do not know, just a feeling" Kama replied

"well, let's just put that aside and focus on our vacation" Cosmos said with an excited smile

"you're right" Kama said as he agreed with Cosmos before turning his attention to Kamika "you should invite Natsu and your son too, Kamika. A holiday like this won't come around so often"

"I was just thinking of doing so" Kamika said to her captain

**at Natsu's restaurant**

the man was in the middle of closing up his restaurant but stopped when Eric comes into the restaurant

"what do you have for me?" Natsu asked as he lets Taro and the hamsters close up the restaurant for him

"there's been numerous reports of people going to a resort and never coming back, Jellal thinks that it might be the work of a dark guild" Eric replied before he takes a bite out of an apple "and I heard that the king is giving a few day vacation to every elite troops in the kingdom to the same resort"

"strange" Natsu said as he finds it odd that the king would send his elite troops to a resort where numerous people have never come back home

Eric takes another bite out of his apple before his ears pick up the sound from outside

"your girl is coming back home" Eric said as he jumps into the counter and hides in the drawer before soon came in Kamika

"I'm home" Kamika greeted her husband with a big smile as Natsu returned it with his own

"welcome home" Natsu said as he gives his wife a peck on the lips "how was your day?"

"you know the usual, torturing then killing evildoers in the dungeon" Kamika replied casually as this made her husband sweat drop

""how can she say that so casually?"" Natsu thought to himself

"oh and the king gave me and the other elite troops a three week vacation to a resort, isn't that great?" Kamika said with a smile

"really? That's sure generous of the king" Natsu said as this proved Eric's information report

"and we're planning to go on early the next day" Kamika told her husband

"are you going with Kama and the others?" Natsu said as Kamika nodded

"and you with Katsu, of course" Kamika added in

"eh but my restaurant" Natsu said but was stopped by Kamika

"close it up for the holiday," Kamika told her husband before leaning her mouth to his ear "I also heard that they have soundproof room"

Kamika's words were like chilling cold blizzard as Natsu shakes in fear

"i-i-I see" Natsu said as he was shaking in boots

"so let's pack up and head on for tomorrow" Kamika said as she heads upstairs to the bedroom

"y-yeah, great" Natsu said in fear for his life in the next few weeks

Eric comes out of hiding as the man smirks to Natsu

"now you can do the job and get pleasure by your wife at the same time" Eric said to Natsu "just like killing two birds with one stone"

"yeah but for one bird it pecks back," Natsu said as he drops his head to pray that he will still be able to walk the next month

**Present time**

"why did I agree to come to this place?" Natsu asked himself as he rubs his head in frustration and annoyance

"Natsu! We need help setting up the barbeque!" Kama called out to the chef as they had dozens of meat and vegetables but didn't know how to cook them right

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Natsu said as he went to help them cook the barbeque

After a few hours of playing, and relaxing, the elite troops were all situated in the spa as they all relaxed and enjoyed the free massages and body treatments

"this is heaven" Cosmos said as a staff was rubbing some massage oil on her exposed back

"this is the life-tai" Uosuske said as the man was being given a foot massage

"that's the stuff" Neppa who was lying on his stomach said as the man was being given a full body massage

Natsu sighs as he drinks his tropical juice while having Katsu sitting on his lap as the child plays around with his dragon doll

""for a group of powerful executioners, they sure are casual on vacation"" Natsu thought to himself

"you're not joining?" Kama asked Natsu as the man was getting a chiropractic treatment by a bulk man as each of his bones makes a crack sound when the bulk staff twists and turns Kama's limb

"in a moment" Natsu replied as he drinks his drink

Kamika was in the middle of a suntan as she was enjoying the warm sun before realizing that she hasn't put on her sunscreen lotion

"Natsu! Can you put some sunscreen on my back?" Kamika called out to her husband as he hollered a replied

"alright!" Natsu said as he leaves his son to Uosuske as the child plays around with the man's strange face

Kamika unhooks her bikini as she laid down on her stomach

"would you like me to do it, Miss?" a female staff propose to Kamika as she was holding a bottle of sunscreen in her hands

"no thank you, I prefer having my husband do it" Kamika politely rejected the staff's kind offer while smiling

"but I must insist" the staff said as her face darkens with an evil smirk on her "because this might be the last time, you'll get a sunscreen treatment"

Suddenly white tentacles wraps around Kamika's limbs and body as they wrapped tight around her

"what!? What is this?!" Kamika exclaimed as she tried to break free but was not able as she can feel her magic getting drained

"Kama!" Kamika shouted to her captain and friends only for her eyes to widen in surprise as everyone was in the same state as her

"they won't be helping you at all, miss" the staff said with her evil smirk still on "they had just been doused with my guild's sleeping magic that works upon skin contact, well except for you"

"who are you?! Kamika exclaimed at the staff who was joined with the resort manager

"forgive our late introduction" the manager said as he grins evilly "we are Ant Lion! We are a dark guild that pretends to be a resort to feed on wizard's magical power!"

"a dark guild? Here!?" Kamika exclaimed in surprise

"now just sit back and relax as the tentacles absorb your magic away" the manager said to Kamika as he grins evilly to her

Kamika glared at them as she couldn't fight back when her own magic was getting drained away

""my strength!"" Kamika started to feel woozy as her eyes were fluttering close ""I can't lose! I can't lose to these evildoers! Someone! Help!""

All of the sudden, shuriken came flying from the air and slashed all the tentacles off of Kamika's body as she was freed

Kamika saw what happened before she was grabbed a red blur as the blur turns out to be her husband who was wearing his ninja outfit

"you! The Red Dragon?! Here!?" the manager exclaimed as he knew of Natsu's fame as the notorious ninja of Crocus

"you ok?" Natsu asked his wife as he sets her down gently

"I'm fine now that you saved me" Kamika replied as she covered herself with her hands

Natsu nodded before turning his attention to the dark guild members

"free the others, I'll handle these two" Natsu said as he swipes his hands to the side and a pair of shuriken appeared in his hands before he threw them at the two goons

The goons dodged the shuriken as Natsu came dashing at them

"tch! In this case!" the manager exclaimed as a giant weird looking tree appeared behind him as it was charging up a beam at Natsu "take this! The magic power of a hundred mage!"

Natsu ignites his fists in flames as he jumps before spinning in flames

"**Honoo! Rasengeki!"**

Natsu turns into a vortex of flames as his attack destroyed the tree before it could even fire its beam at Natsu

"wha!? You're kidding right!?" the goon shouted in shock "that was the magic power of a hundred mages!"

"may it be a hundred or a thousand," Natsu said as he looks at the goons with his eyes glowing red under his mask "it won't stop me from taking you two out"

"don't move!" a shout was heard as Natsu turns to see another goon had taken Kamika and Katsu hostages "move a finger and I'll kill these two in a blink of an eye"

"Kamika! Katsu!" Natsu looks in rage at the goon as he dares to take his wife and son hostages

The goon pointed a gun at Kamika's head as he grins evilly before getting a knock on the head by Eric who appeared behind him

"taking a woman and kid hostage," Eric said before he kicks the goon away towards his companions "you lowlifes just do dirty"

"damnit!" the goon shouted before looking to Natsu who was enveloped in flames

"**you dare take them hostage, huh?"** Natsu said in rage as a flaming dragon aura appeared behind him

The flaming dragon aura roared out as the goons screamed in fear

"**I'll destroy you!"** Natsu shouted before a giant sphere of flames appeared above him

"**Karyuu no Koen!"** Natsu threw the giant sphere at the goons as they were sent flying into the air

After freeing Kama and the others with the rest of the captured mages, the dark guild, Ant Lion was captured and was now being sent to jail

"thank god, Natsu was here" Kama said with a smile "sooner or later we all would be goners"

"but it sucks that this resort was a fake" Cosmos said with a frown

"at least we can still enjoy our day off here-tai" Uosuske said with his weird smile before getting his cheeks stretched by Katsu as the child finds it fun to keep pulling at the executioner's face

"you're right on that one, Uosuske" Neppa said as he drinks his bottle

"make sure to get the mages safe" Natsu told to Eric who nodded

"yeah, they'll be back home in no time" Eric said before he leaves the scene

Natsu sighs before he gets a hug to the back by Kamika

"thank you for saving us, Natsu" Kamika thanked her husband with a big smile

"it's nothing" Natsu said as he turns around to hug back his wife "just doing my job as the man in the family"

Kamika smiles to her husband as she snuggles her face into his broad chest

Natsu smiles back before realizing that his wife was sniffing his body odor

"um, Kamika?" Natsu looks to his wife who seems to be inhaling his scent

"oh, I can't hold it in after all" Kamika said as she looks at her husband and Natsu sees Kamika's eyes all lustful and hungry "I was so excited for the resort that I had to hold my urge in for the night but it seems I can't hold back after all"

"don't tell me..?!" Natsu said as he tried to get away but could not as his body was not moving "my body?!"

On Natsu's back was one of Kamika's paper as it was the Restraining paper

"I'm hungry" Kamika said as she licks her lips in delight to Natsu "I'll think one sweaty ninja chef will suffice"

Natsu looks in fear as Kamika started dragging her husband's frozen body to the resort room

"help me!" Natsu screamed in horror

"take care of Katsu for a while!" Kamika shouted out to Kama and the others before she throws her husband into their room and then lock the door behind her

Kama and the others look at where Kamika's room as no sound came out of the room

"looks like the soundproof rooms were true after all" Kama said as he doesn't want to imagine what Kamika is doing to her husband at the moment

Katsu yawns as the child was in Cosmos's arms

"HELP ME!" Natsu screams as his wife tied him to the bed while in a bondage outfit

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	19. Natsu X Sayla: Errand

**Natsu X Sayla Fanfic now!**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Fairy Tail**

"Azael-chan wants to do some requests?" Wendy who had Charla sitting on her lap and KemoKemo riding on her head said to Mard Geer and Cocytus as both demons nodded

Right now, Wendy with the others was sitting at their usual table chatting around their usual daily things before Mard Geer and Cocytus comes into the guild, asking for help from them

"actually it turns out like this.." Cocytus said

**Flashback**

Azael was trying to reach a cookie jar up on a cupboard as the child wanted a cookie

His hands tried to reach for the jar but the little boy was still too short and could not reach it

Franmalth and Jackal who were passing by saw what their Master's heir was doing and went in to help

"please allow me, Azael-sama!" Franmalth takes the jar and takes out a cookie and gives it to Azael

"please call on us to help you, Azael-sama" Jackal said with a bow

Azael nodded while holding his cookie

**A few moments later**

Azael was reaching for his dragon doll on the table as the child hops around to try and reach for it

He tried tiptoeing to reach for his doll before seeing it being given to him by Keyes

"here you go, Azael-sama" the Skull Priest said with a smile as Azael hugs his doll but had a frown on his face

**A few moments later**

**afternoon**

Azael was climbing down his crib as the child wanted out of the bed but was trying hard to get down from it

His little legs tried to get down from the crib but the child was struggling

Kyoka who was passing by his room saw what he was trying to do and went in to help him

"please call upon this one if you desire to get down from your crib, Azael-sama" Kyoka said with a smile as Azael puffs his cheeks

**Dinner time**

Azael eats his bowl filled with mashed up food as he finished it before going to the kitchen to place it to the sink but was helped by Mard Geer

"let Mard Geer clean your plate, Azael-sama" Mard Geer told the child as Azael puffs his cheeks more and his face went red

**Flashback ends**

"Azael-sama has been complaining that we assist him too much and that he finds it annoying to always be helped," Cocytus said as Mard Geer nodded in an agreement "and in the end, he wanted to do something alone and that was a quest"

"but doing a quest is still something we fear is too early for Azael-sama" Mard Geer said "our lord ordered us to keep Azael-sama safe till he and Sayla returns from Alvarez but in the end, we could not defy Azael-sama's wishes"

"so? Why did you guys come to us for?" Charla asked the two demons

"the requests in Tartaros are too dangerous for Azael-sama and Azael-sama told us that he doesn't want any member of Tartaros to help him on his quest, so we ask of Fairy Tail to lend us a few of very simple request for Azael-sama and help keep him safe while on his quest"

"I get the request part but why need help from us?" Gray said to them "don't you guys have the ability to transform or something?"

"there are only a few of us who can disguise ourselves completely but for some…" Cocytus said before he paused as he remembered how Jackal, and Franmalth tried to disguise themselves as strangers "I do not believe that this type of situation can be handled just by us"

"Alright, we will help," Wendy said while nodding with a smile

"thank you, Wendy. We apologize for the inconvenience we give to you" Cocytus said as he and Mard Geer bowed to Azael's God Mother

"no, it's alright," Wendy said as the group went on as planned to find easy quests that Azael can do

After searching the request board, the group found several easy town's located requests from the job board

"now we just need to thin out the ones only a kid can do" Gray said as everyone started reading the requests and started sorting out the ones Azael can't do and the ones he can

"help cure a sick cat is a no" Lucy said as she puts away a request paper before taking another one and reads it

"this one is easy" Charla said as she was holding a request paper that said "need help find the lost cat"

"testing a potion is not good for a child to take" Erza said as she reads some of the request's paper

After a few minutes, they come up with 5 requests that are easy enough for Azael to do

"these should do" Wendy said as she holds the five papers in her hands

"now is the matter for the one to accompany Azael-sama" Mard Geer said as everyone looks at Wendy

"I figured so" Wendy said with a smile

"nuuu" KemoKemo said as the little demon just rides on Wendy's head

* * *

The next day came as Wendy was standing in front of Tartaros' guild and was waiting on her God Son to come out

Erza and the others were located in several areas as they were making sure nothing bad happens to Wendy and Azael

The door to the guild opened as Azael and Mard Geer came into view

"Wendy!" Azael screamed happily as the child runs towards her God Mother

Wendy smiled and kneeled down as she hugs her godson

"I leave Azael-sama in your care, Wendy" Mard Geer said with a bow

"yes, leave it to me" Wendy said as she holds Azael's right hand

The two then went off on Azael's first quest as both waves their goodbyes to Mard Geer

Mard Geer waved at them before transforming into his Etherious Form as soon as they were out of sight

"**they are now on approach to their first quest, procced,"** Mard Geer said as he flies up and landed on a house's roof to monitor on Wendy with Azael from afar

All Tartaros member got into a mind link with Mard Geer as they communicated with each other and with Lucy and the others

Cocytus was sitting in a café with Gray as both were wearing disguises. the wolfman reads a newspaper while his attention was to Wendy and Azael who went pass him

"they are approaching the client's home" Cocytus said as he sees Wendy and Azael greeting the client as they started discussing with the person

"they're talking on what the feline appearance is" Franmalth who was somehow a mushroom reported as he watches Wendy and Azael looking at a picture of a cat that was given to them by the client "the feline has white coloured fur and has a pink colored collar around its neck"

* * *

Jackal, Kyoka, Keyes and Tempester were around the town and were trying to find the feline so that Azael can complete the quest with ease

Jackal looks around in the bushes of the park and find no white cat before continuing on to find the feline

Kyoka stands on top of a light pose as her eyes scan any small movements in the streets but found none

Keyes knocks the door to a citizen's house and asked the homeowners if they had seen a white cat

Tempester was walking around in the alley way as he was surrounded by a bunch of street cats. He looks around and spotted no collared cat

* * *

Cocytus was hiding behind an alley as he was watching Wendy and Azael going to the park to find the cat as he hides while watching carefully

"nyaa" a cat call was heard as he looks behind him and spotted a white cat with a pink collar around its neck, playing around with his wolf tail

Cocytus looks at the cat before grabbing it and then jumps into the park's bushes before pushing the cat out of the bushes where Azael and Wendy were looking next

"cat!" Azael said as the child pointed to the feline and caught it

"that's amazing, Azael-chan! You found the cat!" Wendy said as a praise to her god son who grins

They then started heading back to the client's home to get the cat back to his home and to get the promised reward money

"first request is complete; they are proceeding to the next one" Cocytus said as he hides in the bushes before walking away

"_**understood" **_Mard Geer replied in the telepathic link

Everyone went on the move as the next request was delivering some bakers bread to a sick customer's home that was located at the far end of the street

"please be careful with it" the baker said as he gives Azael a basket that was filled with steaming hot bread

Azael nodded and carried up the basket in his little hands as he started walking in the direction of the sick customer's home

Wendy bowed to the baker before following Azael as the group were being followed by Erza and the others

"why do we need to help on this one?" Gray said before hearing a commotion up ahead as they see a runaway carriage before it was stopped by Ezel who stopped the carriage before jumping into the river to hide himself from Azael and Wendy, next came a flower pot falling from a window as it was falling towards Azael but was caught by Franmalth who uses his elongated hands to catch the pot while being unnoticeable to Azael and Wendy, the next thing came as it was a banana peel on the road as it was quickly disposed by Jackal who grabs the banana peel and throws it to a trash can before hiding away

"never mind" Gray said as Azael and Wendy reached to the home and delivered the basket of bread and got the reward

Wendy and Azael heads on to the next request as they were followed by Erza and the others as they made sure that nothing bad happens to them

The days go on as Azael and Wendy went on the quests as they delivered a medicinal herb to a doctor, help clean up the park, and the last request was to pick up a package from the post office and had it delivered to the client's home

Azael holds a wrapped-up package carefully in his hands as the child walks slowly as the client had told them that the inside was some very expensive and fragile lacrima that costs nearly a fortune

"are you sure you can carry it, Azael-chan?" Wendy asked Azael who nodded as the child continues to walk in the direction of the client's home

They reached to the client's home safely as they finished all the requests perfectly even though they were helped behind the scene

"we finished all the request!" Wendy said with a smile as she clapped her hands for Azael to congratulate the child on finishing his requests

Azael smiles happily as he got all the reward from all the requests, they did

"what do you want to do now, Azael-chan?" Wendy asked her Godson who ran towards a store in the town

He stands in front of a store as he points to the store that was selling cakes

Wendy went to him and spotted a cake as it costs 1000 jewels

"for Papa and Mama," Azael said as Wendy smiled for the child's loving-kindness for his parents

"and that one too" Azael points to a different cake as this one was the same kind but was bigger.

"why do you need two, Azael-chan?" Wendy asked the child

"for Cocy and the others" Azael said as he used a nickname for Cocytus

At an alleyway, the members of Tartaros felt touched by Azael's kindness as they nearly cried

"Azael-sama!" Ezel, Jackal and Franmalth burst into tears the three cried from the kindness

"we are forever grateful for the generosity, Azael-sama" Mard Geer said as he bowed while feeling a bit emotional to the kind act

"he sure knows how to treat his friends and family, huh?" Gray said as he looks to the others and sweatdropped when he saw Erza drooling

"strawberry cheesecake…" Erza drooled as her eyes had spotted Strawberry cheesecake being sold in the store

Wendy and Azael went into the store as they bought the two cakes and were heading home

Wendy carried the cakes as carrying one was a bit hard for the child

Azael runs ahead as he got first to his home with Wendy following behind

"I got first!" Azael cheered with a big smile

"Azael-chan is really fast" Wendy said with a smile to her Godson

Wendy knocks on Tartaros' front door a few times as the door opens and revealed Mard Geer and the others as they all popped confetti

"Congratulations on your first job, Azael-sama!" they all shouted as they congratulated the child for finishing all their request

"we have thrown a party to celebrate your achievement, Azael-sama!" Jackal exclaimed before blowing on a party blower

"congratulations! Azael-sama!" Franmalth cheered before everyone realized that no one was at the front door

"where is Azael-sama?" Ezel said as everyone looks around

"and Wendy" Cocytus said as he sniffs the air before looking above "there!"

Cocytus exclaimed as everyone looks above and sees Wendy and Azael in the air as both were kidnapped by people riding on kites

"Azael-sama!" Mard Geer shouted as their master's child was kidnapped

"after them!" Erza shouted as Mard Geer transformed into his Etherious Form and took flight in the air and went after the kidnappers

Cocytus transformed into his Wolf form as the ice wolf howls "**Get on!"**

Erza and Gray got on Cocytus as the wolf demon started runs in high speed to chase after the kidnappers

"they must be the elusive Imp Takers! They're known to kidnapped people and take ransom from their families!" Erza exclaimed as everyone started chasing after the kidnappers

"**they shall not be forgiven!"** Mard Geer shouted as the black demon charged up a beam of light in his hands

"**do not attack, Mard Geer! You might harm Wendy and Azael-sama in the process!"** Cocytus shouted as Mard Geer stopped himself from attacking

"**Cut them off before they leave the town!" **Cocytus shouted as he ran past civilians

Mard Geer increased his flight speed as he went pass the kidnappers and stopped right in front of them

"**Ibara Kabe!"** Mard Geer raises his claws up and a wall of thorns appeared in front of him and blocked the kidnappers from escaping

Erza flies in the air in her Heaven wheel armor as she summoned her swords and commanded them to attack the kites, the kidnappers were using as they fell

Wendy and Azael fell from the sky in the process of it

"**Azael-sama!"** Mard Geer zoomed down the air as the demon catches the child and Cocytus caught Wendy

"**Ice Make! Cage Prison!" **Gray slams his hands down as he creates a cage that caught all the kidnappers and imprisoned them in it

Mard Geer flies down and landed on the streets as he gently sets down Azael while transforming back

"are you alright, Azael-sama?" Mard Geer asked the child as Azael was sniffling and was trying hard to not cry

"Azael-sama?" Cocytus looks to the child before seeing him started to cry

"what is wrong, Azael-sama!?" Mard Geer asked the child in panic that he might be upset about something

"cake…" Azael cried out as everyone looks ahead and sees that the two cakes, Azael bought were destroyed as they fell to the streets in a splatter

"do not worry, Azael-sama! Ezel can bake you some cake! And they will be delicious and sweet!" Cocytus tried to calm down the child but failed as the child continues to cry before being embraced by Wendy who carries him up and tried to calm him down

"it was the first thing he managed to buy on his own, of course he doesn't want a replacement" a voice spoke before a finger snap was heard as everyone looks behind them and sees Natsu and Sayla

"my lord!" Cocytus and Mard Geer bowed to their master.

Wendy passes Azael to his mother as the child cries to her

"it's alright, Azael. It's alright" Sayla cooed to her child as Natsu pats his head

"look what I got" Natsu said as Azael looks to his father and sees him carrying two cake boxes and opened them to reveal two pair of identical cakes of the ones, Wendy and Azael bought at the cake store

"you bought new ones?" Gray said but Natsu shakes his head in reply

"just saved the cakes that was splattered that's all" Natsu said as Azael stopped crying but was still sniffling a bit

"you did great on your first jobs, Azael. Mama and Papa are proud of you" Sayla said to her son as she rubs away some leftover tears on her son's face "so no need to cry anymore, ok?"

Azael sniffles a bit before nodding as Sayla smiled before caressing his head then gives him a kiss to the forehead

"come on, let's get home and eat some cake" Natsu said as everyone heads back to Tartaros where the others were waiting on them

Tartaros had a party on as the demons showered Azael with love and affection as the child completed his requests

Azael takes some cake and feed it to his father who eats it and grins

The party goes on till night time as Natsu gave his son a small gift

"open it" Natsu said as Azael opens the box and revealed a white scarf

"this was once mine, and it was given to me by Grandpa Igneel" Natsu said as he wraps the scarf around his son's neck before laughing a bit as the scarf was a bit too big for him "you'll grow into it"

Azael giggles happily as he loved the present his father got for him

The moon glows in the night as a shooting star was seen zooming across the night

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	20. Natsu X Ultear: Sweater

**Natsu X Ultear**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

It was winter in Magnolia as the snow started to cover the streets and homes

"snow!" Aya screamed as the child jumps into the snow while wearing warm clothing as she started making snow angels on the snow

"Aya, don't play in the snow too long" Meredy said as she was in the middle of making a snowman that had a particular someone's face put on it "you'll get a cold"

North barks as the wolf roll around the snow and tried to make a snow angel with his body

The time of the year spelled fun for the Dragist as the family welcomed the first day of winter with open arms

"Aya won't get a cold, her father is literally a walking oven, he'll just warm her up in no time" Ur said with a smile while only wearing her underwear on

"put on your clothes will you, grandma" Meredy said to Ur as the woman was still a stripper like her student

"snowball fight!" Aya shouted as she threw snowballs at her sister and grandmother

"why you!" Meredy retaliated back as the threw her snowballs at her little sister

"let me teach you why I was the champion on snowball fight!" Ur shouted as she rapidly fired snowballs at her two granddaughters

While the three played around out in the snow, Ultear was in the home sitting on a rocking chair as she preferred staying in the warm and cozy home

She was currently knitting a sweater as she planned to give it to her husband even though the man can't be affected by cold since he was a Fire Dragon Slayer

Natsu was currently out as the man had some groceries to get

Soon, Aya and the rest came in while covered in snow

"so cold!" Meredy exclaimed as the girl was shaking in her boot

"it wasn't that cold" Ur said as she carried Aya who was fine

"for you two, yeah" Meredy said as she went to the fireplace to warm up her body

"ahhhh, that's the stuff" Meredy rubs her hands together before leaning them towards the warm fire as she can feel her body heat rising up

"when is Papa coming back home?" Aya asked her mother while getting the snow that was covering her, dust off by Ur

"probably a few minutes or so" Ultear replied to her little girl while focusing on knitting the sweater

**at Magnolia's street**

Natsu was in the middle of the street with a grocery bag in his hand as the man was in the middle of going back home

A couple of kids went running past him as he looks to them and smiled a bit before continuing going home

His ears then picked up a familiar voice as he looks in an alleyway and sees Gray talking to Juvia who was holding a scarf in her hands

"Gray? Juvia?" Natsu muttered as he sees Gray rejecting the scarf before leaving away

Natsu walks towards Juvia as the woman was still on the ground

"what are you doing here, Juvia?" Natsu asked the woman who was surprised to see him

"Natsu-san!?" Juvia exclaimed in surprise before she got up and dust off her clothes

"you didn't answer my question" Natsu asked again

"ah, Juvia was trying to give Gray-sama this scarf, Juvia made!" Juvia said as she picks up the scarf and dusts off the snow that was covering it "it was to celebrate our 413th anniversary of meeting each other!"

"413th anniversary, I see" Natsu said before he closes his eye "today for Gray it's a different anniversary for him"

"a different Anniversary?" Juvia repeated Natsu's words

"today is the anniversary of the day his parents died" Natsu told her as this surprised Juvia "it'd be better if you just leave him alone for now"

"Juvia..didn't know" Juvia said in sadness as she tried to celebrate a happy occasion without knowing what the day was for Gray

"he rarely talks about his parents to Ur-san, Lyon and even me" Natsu said as he turns around "he'll come around the next day for now, don't bother him"

Juvia nodded sadly as she wipes a tear from her eyes

Natsu looks to the girl before sighing as he started to walk away

"if you like, come and join my family dinner party tonight. I'll have an open seat for you" Natsu said as he leaves Juvia there and focus on going back home

**With Gray**

The Ice Mage was walking in the streets, minding his own business before he looks up to the cloudy sky as he sees the snow that is falling

"it sure is snowing," Gray said as his breath colds up

He then hears children screaming and running around as they played in the snow

Gray then spotted one child was with his parents as the mother was wrapping a scarf around the child's neck

**Flashback**

_**A 10-year-old Gray was getting his shoes as the boy was excited to go out and play in the snow with his friends**_

"_**Gray, stop right there!" Mika, Gray's mother called out to her son as she stopped him from reaching for the door**_

"_**what is it, Mom?" Gray asked his mother**_

"_**you forgot your scarf," Mika said as she wrapped the scarf around her son's neck**_

"_**why do I even need it? It's not like I'm going to freeze out there" Gray said as Silver, Gray's father puts on a snow cap on Gray's head**_

"_**you'll need it if you don't want a cold the next morning," Silver said to his son with a grin**_

_**Gray stick out his tongue at his father before Mika caresses Gray's head**_

"_**now you feel warm right?" Mika said to her son with a loving smile as Gray nodded while touching the scarf around his neck**_

_**Flashback ends**_

Gray then makes a quick turn as he started running to where he left Juvia at

Juvia was walking home as the Rain Mage puffs out her breath into her hands before continuing to walk as she was going towards Natsu's home for the invitation Natsu gave to her

Gray was digging away the snow as he found the scarf, Juvia made for her

He dusts off the snow from the scarf before he put it on

"it's warm" Gray said as he wears the scarf before he walks away

**At the Dragist's home**

The family was having dinner as Juvia was in

Natsu was setting down a plate that had roasted turkey on the table as Aya drools to the delicious looking meal

**DING DONG!**

The doorbell was rang as Natsu went to answer it

He opens the door and sees Gray and Lyon at the door

"got room for two more?" Gray asked as Natsu nodded and lets them in to join his family in their dinner

After the family had dinner, they were now in the middle of playing some poker and Lyon with Gray was losing very quickly

"I win!" Aya shouted as she won another round of poker

"to lose against a child.." Lyon grumbled as the man lose 5 times already

"this game got to be rigged" Gray said as he keeps getting a bad hand

* * *

At the house's backyard was Natsu as the man just sits back and watches the snow falling down the ground

"you were here" Ultear comes in as she sat beside her husband "what are you doing here?"

"just watching the snow" Natsu replied as he continues to watch the snow

Ultear smiles before the takes out the sweater she made for her husband

"I made you something" Ultear gave the sweater to Natsu as he takes the sweater from her and puts it on but the sweater was a bit big

"looks I made it a bit too big" Ultear said as Natsu takes it off

"no" Natsu said as he puts the sweater on Ultear and joins in the sweater "this is more warmer"

Ultear giggles to her husband as she leans her head to Natsu's chest as she was warm with her husband

Natsu hugs Ultear as he pulled her closer to him

The two stayed there as the snow keeps falling down from the sky and covered the ground

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	21. Natsu X Cosmos: Lily's birthday

**Back with fanfics for my Natsus**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a very peaceful day in Crocus as the kingdom's citizen went on their peaceful daily lives

* * *

Within the home of the Dash's. Natsu was in his store and in the middle of taking care of his daughter

Lily was sleeping as Natsu carried her in his arms

The child sucks on her pacifier while sleeping as Natsu sat on a rocking chair with his legs rocking it back and forth

Natsu patted Lily's back gently as the child sleeps peacefully

Natsu continues to take care of his little girl before the door to his candy store slides open and his wife came in with Puru

"I'm home" Cosmos said with a smile as Puru came jumping on top of the register table

"welcome back" Natsu said standing back up while carrying Lily as the man passes the little girl to her mother

Cosmos gave a peck to Lily as the child snuggles to her mother's warmth while sucking on her pacifier

"have the king given you permission?" Natsu asked as Puru jumped to his shoulder and the man gave the furball a jawbreaker which was gobbled up by it

"he was very kind for our Lily's birthday" Cosmos replied with a smile before seeing Lily sleepily open her eyes and sees her mother

"did Lily have a good afternoon nap?" Cosmos gives Lily a kiss to the forehead as Lily stretches her little hand before resting her head on her mother's chest as the child slowly went falling asleep

Cosmos giggles as her little girl was a sleepyhead

Natsu caresses Lily's back as Puru purred out before jumping off Natsu's shoulder and to the register's counter

"Puruuuu" Puru purred out as Natsu and Cosmos looks to Lily, their precious little girl

* * *

The next day came as Cosmos was giving Lily a bath with Puru while Natsu was downstairs and in the middle of making a small cake

He was spreading the frosting on the cake as he spreads it evenly

After finishing that, Natsu takes a number one birthday candle and place it in the middle of the cake

"there we go" Natsu said as he takes the cake and heads upstairs

There he finds Cosmos with Lily who was wearing and identical dress to what Cosmos usually wears

"isn't she cute?" Cosmos asked with a smile "me and Kamika made this just for her"

Natsu nodded with a smile as Puru came jumping on his shoulder while having a ribbon on top of its head

Lily saw the cake as the child reaches for it

"now now" Cosmos grabs Lily's little hand and smiled to the little girl "you can't have the cake if you haven't blow the candle"

Lily looks confused to her mother while Natsu lit the candle with the tip of his finger

"now blow the candle" Natsu said with a smile as he presented the birthday cake to Lily

Lily just stared at the small fire on the candle as she looks at it in amazement

"blow" Cosmos said while doing a blowing motion with her lips to Lily

After looking at her mother, Lily tried blowing on the candle that resulted in some saliva spitting out of her mouth but the small fire went out as Natsu gritted his teeth once and the flames died down

"there we go" Cosmos smiled to Lily as she patted her head

Natsu slices a piece of the cake as he feeds it to Lily before wiping away the excess cream off of her lips

* * *

The happy family went out to the park as Crimson Gunners and the Garou Knights were waiting there with presents

Natsu and Cosmos came to the park as Cosmos smiled to the gifts her friends got for Lily

"I got her a big catch-tai!" Uosuske said as he had a giant fish in his hands

"she can't eat that" Natsu said with a sweatdrop

"then she can't have this?" Neppa asked while holding a bottle of liquor

"my daughter is only 1 year old!" Natsu had a tick mark as the two executioners were pure stupid in their head

While Natsu nagged angrily at the two, Kama and the others gave appropriate gifts for the little girl

"it's so cute~" Cosmos said as Kamika got Lily a little pink dress that looks identical to Cosmos

"right?" Kamika replied with a smile

"I got her a book" Kama said as he gave a children's story book for Lily

"I've gotten the young girl, a pair of animal designed onesies" Tim said holding the two gifts out

"I got the cap's little girl, some new shoes!" Dan said with a grin

"a chew toy" Clay said while adjusting his glasses

"a-a pair of pink socks!" Rookie said while a bit embarrassed to his choice of gift

"it's all great" Cosmos said while looking at Lily who was chewing on the new chew toy, she got from Claw "right, Lily?"

They all celebrated the little girl's birthday as Lily soon fell asleep

Cosmos cradled Lily in her arms as she gives her daughter a goodnight kiss

"sleep tight, Lily" Cosmos whispered to her little girl with a smile

Natsu patted Lily's back as the two bid their friends goodbye for the night and everyone then went back home

* * *

Natsu and Cosmos were on their way home with Lily still sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms

Cosmos smiled to Lily as her child looks so peaceful when she's asleep

"what a sleepyhead our little princess is" Cosmos whispered before giving a kiss to Lily's forehead and caressed the child's back

"maybe she got it from me?" Natsu said with a small smile as Cosmos giggles a bit in response

As the two conversed on their way home, a horse carriage came running on the street at high speed

Natsu saw the carriage as it came running at them

"look out!" Natsu shouted as he pulls down Cosmos with him

The carriage ran pass them as it ran pass a few citizens who were surprised by the rash driving

"you alright?" Natsu asked Cosmos who nodded before realizing that Lily wasn't in her arms

"Lily?" Cosmos looks in surprise as she was holding her daughter a few seconds ago before she looks to the direction of where the horse carriage was running away "LILY!"

* * *

The horse carriage runs at high speed in the town's street as citizens had to ran away to avoid getting hit by it

Within the carriage was a group of men as one was holding a sack which had the sound of crying coming out of it

"hehehehe, that was too easy" one of the men said with a grin as he threw the sack beside him "now all we got to do now is write the ransom letter and its smooth sailing after that, boys"

His men snickered before one got annoyed from the constant crying coming from the sack

"man this little brat is crying a lot!" he said before he lifted up his feet and was about to kick the sack when their carriage suddenly went to a sudden halt

The sudden stop made the group of men fell of their seats before getting back up

"hey! Why the hell did we stop!?" one of the men shouted out as he looks out the window and sees that the horses were cut off from the carriage and were running away

"what the hell!? Who the hell cuts our horses!?" one of the other men said before going to open the door when it was suddenly ripped off the carriage by a furious looking Natsu who had scales running up his neck

"**where is my daughter!?"** Natsu growled angrily as he grabs one of the men's face before sending a flaming punch straight at his gut and then followed it up with countless knee kicks

Natsu then threw the men aside before taking out one of his guns and shot the man straight at the head

"what the heck!? It's Natsu Dash!" one of the men shouted while trying to get away but could not as a giant predator plant came sprouting out of the street and ate the men

"a plant!?" the last of the men exclaimed in shock before he saw Cosmos approaching the carriage as the mother looks rather displeased

"you dare kidnap my little girl?" Cosmos said with a threatening voice as the man tried to get away but Natsu blocked his escape path

"going somewhere?" Natsu asked before he cracked his knuckles

The kidnapper started sweating waterfalls before Natsu pound him to the ground in a matter of seconds

Cosmos reached into the carriage as she found the sack and opened it

She reaches in and pulls out Lily who was crying a lot

"there there" Cosmos cooed to her little girl as to comfort her crying "Mama and Papa are here"

"Gaaaah!" the kidnapper screams in pain as Natsu breaks his legs with his bare hands

"I'll show you something worse than death" Natsu said as he takes out his magnums and rolled the round in

The kidnapper looks in fear as Natsu points the gun at his forehead

"do you feel lucky? do you?" Natsu asked with a grin as his eyes glowed red

The kidnapper started to tear up before he screams

**BANG!**

* * *

Natsu and Cosmos were back at their home as Lily was still crying but rather quietly

"there there, the bad men are gone" Cosmos caressed Lily's back to comfort her as the mother gives her calming kisses "Papa took care of them"

Natsu closes the door as he locks it

Cosmos tried hard to calm Lily but the child was still crying after being taken away by the kidnappers

Lily cried and she cried as Cosmos holds her while giving her calming kisses and pats

Natsu joins Cosmos as he got Lily's favourite Dragon Doll

He gave his daughter the doll as Lily hugs it while crying in sniffles

"there there" Natsu cooed to Lily "Papa promise to keep you safe, the bad men aren't coming back ever"

Lily sniffles a bit before she soon fell asleep in Cosmos' arms while hugging her dragon doll

Cosmos sighs with a smile as she gives Lily a kiss to the forehead before humming a lullaby

"go on" Natsu whispered giving his wife a pat to the shoulder "I'll lock the place up and join you guys up stairs"

Cosmos nodded as she went upstairs with Puru accompanying her

Natsu started to close up his store as he closed and locked the windows, locked up his safe, and then stash away some of his expensive candies into a locker to keep Puru from eating them

After finishing it, Natsu went up stairs as he finds Cosmos Cradling Lily while rocking back and forth on a rocking chair

He joins her as he kneels beside Cosmos while looking at Lily

"I was so scared…" Cosmos whispered as she patted Lily's back "….seeing Lily getting taken away….it was too horrifying"

"don't worry" Natsu said as he caresses Lily's cheeks with his thumb before giving a smile to his wife "..i won't let it happen…ever again"

Cosmos smiled back before the two went back to taking care of Lily as the parents watched her sleep so peacefully

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	22. Natsu X Eclair: Drunk

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a normal day like every day in Magnolia

The town was as peaceful as ever

The rowdy guild was partying hard as usual like everyday

Everyone in Fairy Tail was laughing, chatting, drinking, eating, fighting, and partying hard as always

"MAN!" Elfman shouted

"SHUT UP!" Gray yelled out

"EAT THIS!" Gajeel roared out

The three men ran towards each other before the three got knocked down to the floor by Erza as the Scarlet Knight sighs tiredly

"Erza is the winner" Happy said raising a flag as the bell got rang

"every single day…" Erza said while rubbing her forehead in stress as every day, the three men are always fighting to prove who is stronger "…these knuckleheads are just giving me headaches"

Lucy, Wendy, and Charla smiles as this was a daily thing but it was great to see them all like this

Drink hard, fight hard, and party hard; this is Fairy Tail

The door to the guild was slide open as Natsu and his family came in

Natsu carried his twins, Neel and Éna on a strap while Éclair holds hand with Kalard as the child holds his bird doll

"hey, guys" Lucy greeted the happy family as Kalard went away to play with Asuka

Natsu and Éclair sat down as Natsu takes out Éna and Neel and set both of them on the table

"don't play too hard, Kalard" Éclair told her son as he and Asuka were playing Tag

"yes!" Kalard replied before chasing after Asuka

Natsu smiles seeing his son playing around before he turns his attention to Éna who was cooing to him

He carried her up into his arms as he cradled Éna while patting her back

Neel went to his mother as the child wanted to be carried

Éclair carried him up as he lifts him up and down before doing the same action as her husband

Lucy and Wendy smiled as they see the twins loving their parents as they did the same

They family spends some time in the guild as it was Natsu's day off from the Council

After some time, Natsu went back to the toilet and asked of Lucy and Wendy to help Éclair in taking care of the twins

Kalard was asleep as the child had played too much and was run out of energy for the day

Happy pulls up a small blanket over the child as he sleeps on the couch

Éclair patted Éna's back as the child was slowly falling asleep in her arms

Neel was still up as the child was still full of energy

Wendy was keeping an eye on the child as he was in the middle of playing with a bouncy ball

"looks like Neel is a bundle of an energy" Lucy said looking at the child before to Éclair

"yes" Éclair replied while giving a peck to Éna's head as the child was asleep in her mother's arms "it took Natsu some time to tire him out"

"really now?" Lucy asked with a smile as they started conversing with each other

After a while, Natsu came back from the toilet as the man sighs in relief

"come on, Kalard" Natsu called out to his son "it's time to get back home"

Natsu looks around and sees that his son was asleep and so was his twins but he didn't see any sign of Éclair anywhere

"where's Éclair?" Natsu asked as he sees Lucy and Wendy hiding under a chair

"well.." Lucy said while coming out of the chair

**Flashback**

_Éclair and Lucy were conversing with each other when Cana came in, drunk as usual_

"_hey hey! Let's all go out drinking!" she said all drunk_

"_hey, Cana! Your breath stinks too much!" Lucy said pinching her nose "how many bottles did you drink today?!"_

"_aaaaah…..50….maybe?" Cana replied before hiccupping_

"_that's too much" Éclair said while fanning Cana's mouth so that her children won't smell the alcohol_

"_it's fine! It's fine!" Cana exclaimed all drunk before she forced one bottle into Éclair's mouth "you drink too, Éclair~!"_

"_aaah!" Lucy and Wendy exclaimed in shock as all of the alcohol went down Éclair's throat and, in an instant, Éclair's face went pure red_

_Éclair hiccups once as her eyes were swirling in a daze_

_**Flashback**_

"and she's off at the town" Lucy said pointing towards the front door which was nearly destroyed "somehow being drunk, gave Éclair special powers or something"

"she's like a drunk fighter" Wendy said carrying Éna

Natsu sighs as he started walking out to the front door

"I'll find her" Natsu said while rubbing his forehead "you guys just get my kids to my home"

* * *

In the town, some men were on the street with red slap marks on their faces as Éclair was walking around all wobbly

She hiccuped as she moved left then right before spinning

"the world is so big~~~" Éclair said while laughing a bit as she spins in a circle before running into a man and then slapping his face hard "it's all fun!"

As she dances around all drunk, Momon came flying by her

"ah, Éclair!" Momon flies down to her as Éclair looks at Momon "where's Natsu and the others? Did you guys got back home first?"

The little bird looks at Éclair before she grabs Momon and started spinning around with him

"it's Momon~~~" Éclair said in a sing song as she danced around with Momon

"Éclair! What's wrong!?" Momon exclaimed before he was thrown into the river by Éclair

"eeeh? Where did Momon go~~?" Éclair said looking around before wobbling away

Momon came out of the river as he spits out some water

"what's wrong with Éclair?" Momon asked before he gets pulled out by Natsu

"you ok?" Natsu asked as he sets down Momon on the street

Momon nodded before he shakes his feathers to dry up

"get back home and look after the kids" Natsu said before looking to where Éclair was going "I'm going to get Éclair"

Momon nodded before he flies away

* * *

The night came as the moon was in the night sky

Éclair dance around in the park as she twirls around and around alone

"ahahahahahaha" she laughs so joyfully as she twirls around before falling to the ground

She gets up before falling down again

Éclair looks to the sky as the stars were filling the night sky like jewels

"so pretty~" Éclair said admiring the stars above before seeing Natsu coming towards her

"aaah, Natsu~" she said in a sing song as Natsu stands above her before sighing

"come on" Natsu carried her up in his arms, bridal style as he started heading back home with her

Éclair smiles and giggles while holding onto her husband's neck

"your hair looks like cotton candy~" Éclair said smiling while ruffling Natsu's hair "but it's spiky~"

Natsu lets her do what she wants as he was focused on getting her back home

* * *

The next morning came as Éclair wakes up with a major headache

"mama" Kalard looks to his mother worried on the bed as Natsu place a small wet towel on her forehead

"she is going to be fine, Kalard" Natsu said "just go downstairs and have breakfast, ok?"

Kalard nodded before heading out from the room as Natsu sits down beside his wife while letting out a sigh

"I think it's better if you don't drink anymore, don't you?" Natsu said as Éclair just smiles in response

"I think so too" Éclair said as Natsu smiles to her

The two spends the time together as Natsu takes care of Éclair on the bed

* * *

While the parents were busy with each other, Momon was having a hard time as Éna and Neel were pulling on his wings

"HELP ME!" Momon cried out for help as the twins were going to rip off his wings

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	23. Natsu x Erza: Race

**Natsu x Erza oneshot**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a very special day in Magnolia

On this very day, Fairy Tail held its special 'Fairy Tail 24 hours Road Race!'

Many citizens gathered around in their seats as they watched the members of Fairy Tail lining up in the start line of the race

"woow" Lucy, and Wendy said in unison as they've never been in the road race ever before

"everyone's really revved up for this race" Lucy looks around as she can see that everyone doesn't want to lose the race

"looks like this year is going to be another hard one" Gray said doing some stretching to warm up

"knowing Master, he is going to make some crazy hell punishment game" Elfman said while punching his fists together

"a punishment game?" Lucy and Wendy asked

"every year, Master make a punishment for whoever gets last place in the race" Cana explained while trying to hold in a laugh "last year was hilarious when Gray got last place"

"HEY! I thought we agreed on not telling that to anyone!" Gray shouted angrily while having an embarrassed face

"everyone!" Makarov shouted out as everyone turned their attention to him

Makarov coughs a bit to his fist before a magic mike bird floated near his mouth

"All members of Fairy Tail! A wizard is one with both strength and mind! Now it is time for you all to utilize those abilities to the fullest!"

"mind? This is a race, you know" Elfman said crossing his arms

"why do we need to use our heads when our legs are doing all the running?" Gray added in

Makarov then explained the rules as everyone had to run from Magnolia towards Mt Ivor and then return back with a wyvern scale in their hands

"and remember! We have a new regulation rule signed in! and that is NO flying magic is allowed!" Makarov said as this made Evergreen pale

"what a crafty old fox" Wakaba said smoking his pipe

"I can already see those who are going to be in last place this year" Macao said sighing

"it's only one person, right?" Gajeel said "as long as it's the last person, he/she is the only one going to get the punishment"

"that's quite the logical thinking" a voice spoke out as everyone turns to see Erza coming into view "but it's too low"

"Erza!?" everyone looks in surprise to see her

A month ago, the scarlet knight had got married to Natsu as the two were now happily wedded couple

"in this race, you must pour your tears, sweat, and even your blood!" Erza exclaimed pumping a fist as she equips on a tracksuit outfit on her "this is the true meaning to the stamina endurance race"

"but Erza.." Lucy said as she pointed at Erza's stomach that was slightly bulging "..you're pregnant remember?"

"it does not matter if I am pregnant or not!" Erza said with fire in her eyes "I shall compete to win!"

2 weeks after getting married, the scarlet knight found herself pregnant and it was a celebratory party for 3 days straight in the guild when they heard the news of a new coming member in the future

"no, you're not" Natsu appeared behind her as he carried Erza up in his arms and started walking away

"NATSU! PUT ME DOWN! THE RACE!" Erza screams at her husband who completely ignored her

"you're pregnant and that means no race" Natsu said as he tied Erza to a chair

"NO! I WANT TO BE IN THE RACE!" Erza started whining like a child as Natsu just ignores her whining

"_to think that they're married"_ Lucy and the others thought with a sweatdrop behind their heads

* * *

After a while of prepping up, everyone went behind the start line as they readied themselves to run

"hehehehe, this is going to be a walk in the park" Jet said with a smirk as he was known as the fastest man in the guild

"that Jet, he thinks that he is going to win this thing," Gray said while squatting a bit before readying himself to run

"wait till he gets my fist and let's hear it again" Elfman added in

"READY!" Makarov shouted out as he then fired a small magic explosion from the tips of his fingers "GO!"

In an instant, Jet went on full speed as his run made the other runners fell down in his dust

"HIGH SPEED!" Jet shouted as he runs at high speed

"damnit!" Gray shouted as he and the others started running

* * *

"COOOOOOL!" Jason, the Weekly Sorcerer's Reporter screams out as he was the commenter in the race "there he goes! JETTTTTT!"

Jason looks at the Lacrima Orb as he watched how Jet runs to fast

"he is racing through town and on to Mt. Ivor! Is he going to win the race this year again!? COOOOLLL!"

* * *

Jet runs so fast that the others were left in his dust

"hahaha, too easy!" Jet said before a red flash went past him

"Wha?!" Jet looks in shock as in front of him was Natsu wearing Enryuo no Yoroi

"**Is this the best you can do?"** Natsu asked looking at Jet as his faceplate slides open "Jet?"

"you!?" Jet gawked at Natsu who smirks as his faceplate slides close

Natsu then looks forward as he runs ahead of Jet

* * *

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Jason screamed "NATSU DRAGOV TOOK THE LEAD! AS EXPECTED OF THE 0TH RANKED WIZARD SAINT!"

* * *

Lucy and the others heard Jason's comment and they were shocked to know the Fairy Tail's number one speedster lost his lead against Natsu

"like hell I'm going to lose!" Gray shouted as he increases his speed

"I'm going to win!" Gajeel shouted next

* * *

Natsu runs faster than Jet as his speed made the ground burn in flames

"**going ahead~"** Natsu said as his wings spread and flames erupted

Natsu runs faster as his flames act as boosters that increased his speed further

* * *

The crowds started cheering as the race was a sight to see

Erza looks at the screen as she puffs her cheeks

"not fair" Erza said before Milo jumps to her lap and meowed

* * *

Natsu reached Mt. Ivor in matter of minutes as he reached to the top of the mountain

He bent down and picked up a Wyvern Scale

"**Now then"** Natsu turns towards the direction of Magnolia as he can see the others coming from afar "**time to head back**"

Natsu quickly runs back as he runs down the mountain before into the forest

As Natsu runs in the forest, he went past Jet who came to the mountain in a few minutes after Natsu

"he got the scale already?!" Jet exclaimed in surprise as he runs faster to the mountain Top

* * *

"Natsu Dragov has obtained the Wyvern Scale! Is he going to finish first?!" Jason screamed as he sees Natsu passing by other racers in matter of seconds "we might have a first-place winner already!"

Makarov grinned as he can tell that Natsu was holding back

"_that brat thinks that the race is a small jog, eh?"_ Makarov thought as he knew that Natsu wore his armor to slow his speed a bit "_if he didn't wear the armor, he would've finished first before the race even started"_

* * *

Natsu runs towards Magnolia as he turns around the corner and was now heading towards the park

"_an easy win"_ Natsu smirks behind his helmet before he heard a stampede behind him

He turns to look and sees everyone running behind him

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!" they all shouted at Natsu who grins in reply

"_that's it"_ Natsu thought "_it wouldn't be fun to win like this!"_

Natsu purge his armor as he now runs with his bare strength and stamina

"OOOOOoooooooohhhhh!" everyone roared out as they run straight for the finish line

"THE WINNER!"

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, and Jet runs towards the Finish line as they were nearly centimeters away

"IS ME!"

Everyone reached the finish line as Natsu won first place by a single centimeter

"WINNER! NATSU DRAGOV!" Jason shouted out as Natsu raised his right fist up and the crowds cheered for him

"man, that was fun!" Natsu said before seeing Gray and the others dropping to the ground, dead tired

"looks like they used up all of their stamina to catch up with you" Makarov said scratching his mustache

"hahahaha, you guys sure are fun to be with" Natsu said while grinning before Milo jumps up to his shoulder and meowed

* * *

**That's a wrap**

**Bye bye**


	24. Natsu x Hisui: Hibernation

**Natsu X Hisui**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The capital city of Fiore, Crocus

The kingdom of where the King of Fiore resides in

* * *

Within the castle's garden, Natsu Diamat, The King of Fiore was sleeping in the castle's garden

He was within his Dragon Form as the Dragon King was in hibernation state of some sort

Hitsu came flying to his father as the dragon prince hopped onto his father's head while chewing on Natsu's horns

Natsu was still sleeping as his snore came in and out of his nostrils

Hisui appeared in as the Queen sat beside her husband's giant jawline and rested near it

She smiled as she caressed his scales

Hitsu came down from her father's head as the prince transformed into his human form and went to his mother

Hisui opened her arms as she hugs her son and carried him up and down before rubbing her nose with his

Hitsu smiles and giggles to his mother's affection as Hisui then sat him on her lap

It all happened a few days ago as Natsu was in the middle of a meeting with some neighbouring kingdom's king

**Flashback**

_Natsu sat on chair with a round table in front of him_

_Many kingdom's kings came to Fiore as Natsu converse in the meeting to negotiate on helping each other's kingdom_

_When the meeting was done, Natsu yawned a long one as his eyes looks to be tired_

_Hitsu and Hisui came in as the Dragon prince runs to his father_

_Natsu smiled to them as he lifted up Hitsu before placing him on his lap_

_The father stands up as he went to Hisui and gave her a kiss on the lips before passing Hitsu back to his mother_

"_are you feeling tired?" Hisui asked as she can tell her husband's state_

"_just a little, that's all" Natsu said before he yawns a bit "I've been yawning too much since Winter is coming"_

"_I see, since Dragons are Reptiles and they're cold blooded, this means that you have to go in Hibernation?" Hisui asked as Natsu sweatdrops to her knowledge_

"_I'm a fire dragon, you know?" Natsu said_

* * *

_Winter soon came as it was as Hisui had predicted_

_Natsu was in the castle's garden and was sleeping in his Dragon Form_

"_papa!" Hitsu called out to his father but Natsu was sleeping so hard that his snores blew his son a few feet back_

_Hitsu rolls around a bit before puffing his cheeks_

_He runs towards his father and transformed to his dragon form_

_Hitsu started biting at his father's claws, and then clawing his nose and eyes as the child tried to wake up his father_

_Hisui came and stopped her son as Hitsu transformed back to human_

"_don't do that" Hisui told her son as she looks to Natsu still sleeping with the sound of his snores filling the air_

"_in the end, he went into hibernation" Hisui said sighing before smiling_

_She went near her husband's jawline as Hisui sat down with Hitsu in her arms_

_The queen rested near her husband as Hitsu just went and started playing around_

**Flashback**

Days and days passed, before weeks came and passed

The Dragon King rested in the winter with Hisui and Hitsu by his side

As the winter comes, it also goes by

The sky cleared and the sun arises. The snow within the kingdom started to melt and turned to water

Natsu awakens from his long slumber as his giant eyelids opened

His eyes focus themselves as they look down to see Hisui resting near him

He looks upon her before closing back his eyes

Natsu's hand rounded up near his jaw as he made a wall with his hand

Hitsu saw his father's action as the child climbed up his father's giant arm before climbing down in the wall

After that, Hitsu went to his mother and laid his head down on her lap

Natsu went to a short nap as the king rested with his family

* * *

Days passed as Natsu went back to his royal duties

He sits on the throne as he oversees many political duties of the kingdom that needed to be attended during his time of slumber

Natsu hears the reports coming from the ministers of the kingdom as they reported to him the many problems coming from nearby towns that are in need of help of the royal kingdom

"your majesty!" one of the royal guards came running into the throne room with hasted breaths

"what is it?" Natsu asked while reading a report from one of the ministers

"a giant mechanical magic weapon is heading straight for Crocus!" the guard reported

"a giant mechanical magic weapon?" Natsu asked before feeling a rumble shaking the throne room and then another

Natsu stands up from his seat as he looks out the window

From his eyes, Natsu sees a giant mechanical fortress was making its way towards Crocus with the earth-shaking from its steps

* * *

The giant mechanical fortress made its way towards Crocus as the earth rumbles upon its march

This moving fortress belonged to a Guild named Black Goblin

On board the fortress was the guild master of Black Goblin, he calls himself SilverSpark

"now the time has come" Silverspark said as he sets his eyes upon Crocus "the time for the end of magic!"

The fortress was now reaching to Crocus when a giant fireball came and halted its action

"what in the world!?" Silverspark exclaimed in surprise as Natsu appeared in his Dragon Form

Natsu was floating in the air before he landed upon the ground

He crossed his arms as he was now the only thing that stood between Crocus and the Moving Fortress

"**leave or be burn"** Natsu spoke out as he looks upon the giant moving fortress

"hehehehe, to think that the dragon king would personally come and approach us" Silver Spark grinned before his fortress rumbled

Dozens of cannons and machinery weapon sprouted out all over the fortress as they were all aiming for Natsu

"DIE!" Silver spark shouted as hails of bullets and blasts rain down upon Natsu on to where he stood

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Explosions after explosions rain upon Natsu as Silver Spark laughed

After emptying their weapons, Silver Spark waits for the dust to settle

"hehehehe, with that much blasts upon the reptile, nothing should be remaining" Silver Spark said with a smirk

The dusts covered the field before it was blown away by Natsu who had shielded himself with his wings

"WHAT!? That's impossible!" Silver Spark exclaimed in shock "that was a gazillion rains of explosives and bullets! And it didn't work!?"

Natsu flaps his wings as he cracked his neck before looking upon the fortress

"**my turn"** Natsu said before he took a deep breath before firing a torrent of flames upon the moving fortress

Natsu's flames melted the fortress's metal and burned the wood as the once giant fortress now turned into molten metal

Silver spark ejected out of the fortress and so did his men as they were retreating

"**trying to get away?"** Natsu said as he did one wing flap and a giant wind blew upon the retreating attackers

"Waaaaahhh!" Silver spark and his men screamed as they were sent flying away before falling to the ground

Natsu smirks as he turns around and made his way back to his kingdom

"**arrest them all"** Natsu spoke out as Arcadios and an army of royal guards came out of the kingdom

"don't let one of them escape!" Arcadios ordered out as his soldiers went and started arresting the Black Goblin members

* * *

Hisui was at the garden with Hitsu who was digging holes with his pet mouse

She looks up and sees her husband floating above before gently landing upon the ground

"**what did I say about digging?"** Natsu said as he sees his son and his pet mouse tried to run away but Natsu took a step ahead and blocked their path with his hand

"**come here you"** Natsu grabbed his son by his tail and picks him up

Hitsu struggles against his father who placed him on top of his head

"**if you wanted to dig holes, wait till we get to the field again, alright?"** Natsu said to his son with a grin as Hitsu grins back

Natsu rested down on his stomach as his head was near Hisui

Hisui smiled to her husband as Hitsu jumps off Natsu's head and jumps towards Hisui while transforming back into his human form

Hisui caught her son and holds him in her arms

Natsu smiled as Hisui sat near his jaw with Hitsu as the Dragon King rested again with his family within the castle's garden

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	25. Natsu x Ikaruga: Gildarts

**Natsu x Ikaruga**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a normal day in Magnolia

Fairy Tail had celebrated the coming of two new members. They are Wendy Marvel and her Exceed Partner, Charla. Two were once former members of Cait Shelter now members of Fairy Tail

Lucy came to the guild as she sees everyone was partying as usual

"hi, guys!" Lucy greeted her team as everyone replied back

"have you two gotten used to the guild?" Lucy asked Wendy and Charla as a few days had passed and she was kinda worried if the two liked being in the guild or not

"yeah!" Wendy replied with a smile while Charla just nodded while drinking her Darjeeling tea

"that's good to hear" Lucy said with a smile

"you two fit in just nice and fine" Gray said with only a pair of boxers "and in time, you two are going to be great wizards"

"CLOTHES!" Charla exclaimed while Wendy looked away while closing her eyes

Haruka and Haruo were running around chasing after each other while Ikaruga was at the bar and in the middle of drinking tea

The day goes on as usual for Fairy Tail before the Church's bell suddenly rang

The bell rang and rang as the sound indicated something big was about to happen

"this ring!" Gray exclaimed while having a big grin and so did everyone else

Lucy, Wendy, Charla, Ikaruga and Juvia were confused with some new members of Fairy Tail as they had no idea on what was happening

Soon, Jet and Droy came running from the door

"GUYS! IT'S GILDARTS!" Jet shouted out

"HE'S BACK!" Droy shouted too

Hearing their words, the guild instantly partied and celebrated like crazy

"Gildarts? Wendy asked

"I've heard of him!" Lucy said while gulping her throat "in the news, they said that Gildarts is Fairy Tail's strongest wizard whose magic power rivals or even exceeds that of Natsu's and even Laxus'!"

"amazing.." Wendy said

"but still.." Charla said looking at everyone partying "why must they celebrate if this 'Gildarts' coming back?"

"It's obvious!" Mira said with a grin "that big oaf hasn't been home for three years"

"three years!?" Lucy, Wendy and Charla exclaimed in shock

"what has he been doing ever since!?" Lucy was bewildered to hear the news

"Gildarts went on a S class quest that goes beyond the normal S Class" Mira explained "they're called SS class quest and there are also the Decade Quests"

"Decade Quests are quest that haven't been cleared for 10 years and the one Gildarts took goes beyond that of any ordinary SS Class quests"

"a quest that goes beyond the Decade Quest…" Lucy muttered out as Mira nodded

"the Century Quest…an S Class quest that has not been completed for over a hundred year"

Lucy was shocked to the core to hear such a quest before the town suddenly rumbled

"what's happening?!" Wendy exclaimed in surprise as she hold on to the wall

"it's happening" Cana replied drinking some beer "the stupid Gildarts Shift"

"Gildarts shift?" Lucy looks confused

"looks outside and sees it with your eyes," Mira said looking out the window

* * *

The town shifted as the houses moved and shifts before forming a single line that leads towards Fairy Tail

* * *

"the town?! It split into two?!" Lucy and the others exclaimed in shock

"why on earth does this town have such function!?" Charla looks in shock to the long lane leading to Fairy Tail

"the so called strongest mage of Fairy Tail is actually so strong that his magic turns everything he touches to dust" Cana told the cat before drinking more beer "he destroyed many houses when he was on his way home and that was 3 years ago"

"eeeeehhhhhh!?" Lucy and the others exclaimed in shock

Everyone looks upon the long lane as they can see a figure approaching to Fairy tail

Everyone awaited for the Strongest Mage's arrival and there he is

Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail strongest S-class mage

The orange haired man looks around the place before sighing

"where the hell am i?" Gildarts asked

"hey! Gildarts!" Mira greeted the older man with a grin as Gildarts looks to her before smiling happily

"Oh! Mira! Long time no see!" Gildarts exclaimed happily "did the guild got a big makeover or something!?"

"couldn't he tell that from the outside?" Lucy asked while sweatdropping

"it's Gil-jii!" Haruka and Haruo screamed out as the twins run towards Gildarts

"ooh! Haruka and Haruo!" Gildarts look to the twins as they jumped at him and he fell on his back "you two grown so big! Last time I saw you two, I could fit you guys in my sack!"

Haruka and Haruo grins to the man as they got off him to let him stand back up

"ne ne! did you get us souvenirs?!" Haruka and Haruo asked at the same time

"hahaha, sure did!" Gildarts said with a grin

"the old guy hasn't changed one bit" Gray said with a smile as Elfman nodded

"a man among men" Elfman said

"Cana-chan!" Gildarts screamed as he ran towards Cana and hugs her

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! YOU GEEZER!" Cana screams as she pushed away Gildarts face who was trying to give her some smooches

"BUT~! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH~~!" Gildarts exclaimed out

Lucy looks confused and looks at the scene weird

"it may not look like it but Gildarts is Cana's dad" Warren told Lucy who got shocked again to hear such news

"shocking, right?" Gray asked "none of us knew before Natsu told to Gildarts that he is Cana's dad back then"

"we want in too!" Haruka and Haruo jumped onto Gildarts back who was hugging and smothering Cana with love and hugs while screaming at him

"hahahaha" Gildarts laughed as Haruka and Haruo laughed with him

"Gildarts!" Makarov went to the man who saw Makarov

"Master! Long time no see!" Gildarts greeted the old man

"how did the job go?" Makarov asked Gildarts who just laughed as this made Makarov sigh

"sorry, I couldn't do it" Gildarts replied as this made everyone shocked

"_for a quest that even Fairy Tail's strongest mage could not complete…..what is it?...this Century Quest?!"_

"I see, so not even you could do it" Makarov said

"sorry, I sullied the guild's name" Gildarts said rubbing the back of his head

"no..i'm just happy that you came back" Makarov said before smiling "you're the only one who has ever come back alive after all"

"well.." Gildarts stretched a bit as he can hear his bones crack "need to get some rest"

He walks away but stopped when he remembered something

"is Natsu here? Got to talk with the guy for a sec" Gildarts asked

"he's at the Sakura Cave, tending the Sakura Trees" Makarov replied as Gildarts nodded

"ok then" Gildarts before Makarov stopped him

"wait right there!" Makarov exclaimed "last time you went there alone, you nearly destroyed the entire forest!"

"really?" Lucy asked Gray and the others who nodded in unison

"hahahaha" Gildarts laughed embarrassed as he rubs the back of his head

"we can get him there!" Haruka raised her hand and so did Haruo "yeah!"

Makarov nodded as he smiled

"Ikaruga, you should go too" Makarov told her as Ikaruga nodded

"very well" Ikaruga replied as she stands up from her seat

Gildarts instantly slides beside Ikaruga and flashed a charming smile to her

"hello there, mam" Gildarts smiled to her "may I have the pleasure of having dinner with you tonight?"

"hey Gildarts!" Mira called out to the man "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"just a moment, Mira" Gildarts held a hand out to Mira while looking at Ikaruga with hearts in his eyes "I must have dinner with this fine lady here"

"hey, you're gonna get it, pervert old man" Cana said before on cue, Ikaruga swings her legs directly at Gildarts family jewels which made all the male in the guild wince a bit knowing how painful is it to get kicked in the nuts

"oo….oooh…ooooohhh" Gildarts instantly fell to his knees as the S Class mage was instantly defeated with a single blow to the nuts

"I've a dislike to men like you" Ikaruga said while holding her sleeves over her mouth and walk away

"OOooh….oooh" Gildarts grunted in pain as Haruka and Haruo poked at the man's face with sticks

"like I said, Ikaruga already got a man" Mira said as Gildarts stands back up while holding his probably broken family jewels

"who is the guy who got her?" Gildarts asked while trying to stand up straight

"her name is Ikaruga Ryu, she's Natsu's wife" Cana told her father who got a surprised face before smiling a bit

"I see….he got his woman back, huh?" Gildarts said before standing up "I see…I see!"

Gildarts laughed a bit before walking to the front door

"come on you guys! Now I've got to have a chat with Natsu!" Gildarts said with a laugh

"wait for us!" Haruka exclaimed as she and Haruo run after Gildarts with Ikaruga following behind

"are Natsu and Gildarts close or something?" Lucy asked while putting her thumb to her chin

"they sure are" Lisanna replied "the two are good buddies, after all"

"really?" Lucy asked

"it all started 6 years back when Gildarts came back from a job" Lisanna said

**Flashback**

_Within the western forest of Magnolia_

_Nearby Natsu's home, the man was at a small lake and was in the middle of fishing_

_He sat near the small lake while leaning against a tree_

_Beside him was a straw basket and in it were Haruka and Haruo, still infants while being watched by Kiara who was resting near it_

_Haruka yawned in her sleep as the little girl stretched her little hands and pushed off her blanket_

_Natsu pulls up the blanket and caressed his daughter's head_

_He leaned back to the tree as he sits while closing his eyes_

_As the man rested, the line to his fishing rod got tugged a few times_

_Natsu grabbed the rod and yanked it up_

_From the lake, was a giant fish nearly the size of 2 horse that bursts out of the water_

_Natsu grabbed his sword as he draws the sword before sheathing it_

_The giant fish got cut into giant chunks of meats as the head and the spine bone were the only things left_

_The meat falls to a giant leaf as Natsu stands up and carried up the meat_

"_look after them while I go back and store the meat" Natsu told to Kiara who squealed_

_Natsu heads back to his home where he started to save the meat into a cold room where he will later use the meat to make some meal in later time_

_After finishing, Natsu went back to the small lake where he hears the sound of Haruka laughing_

_He quickens his pace as he sees Gildarts kneeling in front of Haruka and was doing funny faces_

"_Peropero ba!" Gildarts sticks out his tongue and did weird noses which made Haruka laugh and giggle_

_Natsu came in as Gildarts stopped making funny faces and stands back up_

"_oh, you must be their parents," Gildarts said "sorry if I intrude or anything but the little one was crying and all"_

"_you're Gildarts Clive, aren't you?" Natsu said as Gildarts stopped talking and nodded_

_Kiara squealed as the two adults sit together while Kiara stayed near the basket_

_Now, Natsu and Gildarts were fishing together while chatting about each other_

"_well, seeing how you're a member of Fairy Tail and the two of us haven't met each other" Gildarts said before sticking out his hand to Natsu "Gildarts Clive, nice to meet ya"_

"_Natsu, Natsu Daimou" Natsu replied while shaking Gildarts hand_

_The two fished together as they soon became good friends with each other_

_The sunsets as the night soon came_

_Gildarts and Natsu were still fishing as they had a giant pile of fish behind them_

_Kiara squealed as she sleeps in the basket with the twins_

"_I see…" Gildarts said while having a solemn look "..you lost your woman, huh?"_

"_yeah" Natsu replied looking at his reflection in the water as he sees Ikaruga beside him in the reflection before the water ripples and she vanished "but I will find her again"_

"_I'll pray for that to happen," Gildarts said while patting Natsu's back_

* * *

_The days passed as Natsu was now in the caves while tending to the growing Sakura trees_

_He was in the middle of watering the trees when he looks to the cave's entrance and sees Gildarts coming in_

"_yo!" Gildarts greeted Natsu with a grin as the man looks to him before continuing watering the plants_

"_did you just come back?" Natsu asked as he watered the trees while Gildarts went to the center Sakura tree where there was a picnic blanket set on the grass with Haruka and Haruo on it, playing while Kiara watched over them_

"_just did and man am I tired" Gidlarts said sitting down on the picnic blanket_

_He looks around and smiles to the beautiful Sakura trees as their petals rain down_

"_you've sure been taking care of the place" Gildarts said before his cape gets tugged by Haruka and Haruo_

_Gildarts grinned to the two kids as he lifted them up to his lap_

_Natsu looks to him playing with his kids as he smiled a bit before focusing back on taking care of the Sakura trees_

* * *

_after taking care of the trees, Natsu sat on the picnic blanket as Haruka climbed up to his lap and started playing around with Natsu's hand_

"_man, this place sure is something," Gildarts said while Haruo was tugging on his cape and played around with it "the vibe makes it feel like we're in another world"_

"_is that so?" Natsu replied as he caressed Haruka's head_

"_it sure does" Gildarts replied while Haruo crawled his way to his father_

"_did you already tell her?" Natsu asked Gildarts who raised an eyebrow_

"_tell who?" Gildarts asked_

"_Cana" Natsu replied "your daughter"_

_Gildarts' eyes bulged out as his jaw dropped_

"_just now….what did you say?" Gildarts asked_

"_her scent is somehow similar to her" Natsu replied while pointing to his nose "a Dragon Slayer's nose is never wrong"_

_Gildarts instantly stands up and made a dash out of the cave_

"_CANAAAAAAA!" The man screamed out as he made his destination for Fairy Tail_

"_he didn't know he had a daughter?" Natsu said while Haruka and Haruo are playing around with Kiara_

**Flashback**

Gildarts and the others were making their way to the Sakura Caves as Haruka and Haruo were leading Gildarts to the cave

"we're here!" Haruka and Haruo shouted out as the two ran into the cave and into the Sakura tree field

The two went in as Gildarts and Ikaruga followed behind

* * *

Within the cave, the Sakura trees glowed and their petals rain down

Natsu was sitting beside a Sakura tree as the man was resting

"PAPA!" Haruka and Haruo ran towards their father as Natsu opened his eyes and looks to his kids with a smile

"we've brought an old friend of yours" Ikaruga said as Gildarts came into view

"yo! Long time no see!" Gildarts greeted Natsu who nodded in respond

The group sat down as Gildarts told the stories of his adventures to Natsu and the others as Haruka and Haruo laughed to the funny stories, Gildarts shared

"and then I sent the bandits flying with just a swing of a wooden plank!" Gildarts said before laughing as Haruka and Haruo joined in

Natsu leans against the Sakura tree as the man sighs

"how long are you going to keep up the act?" Natsu asked as Gildarts stopped laughing before chuckling a bit

"there's no going past you, huh?" Gildarts said as he takes off his cape and revealed that his body was damaged and wounded bad

"what did this to you?" Natsu asked again

"a dragon…a black dragon" Gildarts replied as the image of a black dragon with glowing red eyes appeared in the back of Gildarts' mind "I have a feeling….that we would be meeting this monster again"

Natsu sighs as he can see the image of the black dragon in his head

"yes, but that is still for the future to decide" Natsu replied before hearing footsteps coming from the entrance of the cave as he sees Lucy and the others coming into view

"looks like we've got company" Gildarts said putting on his cape

"it seems so" Natsu replied before a sakura petal flied down to his shoulder before flying away

Everyone soon started to celebrate Gildarts return in the sakura caves as they all partied out till the moon rises

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	26. Natsu x Irene: Memoirs

**Natsu x Irene**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The kingdom of Alvarez, the capital of Alakasita

The country with 1 billion residents within it, was having a glorious day

* * *

Within the castle of the Emperor

Etherious Natsu Dragneel was in a playroom with his little girl as he was playing with her

"catch the ball" Natsu said as he lightly threw a red ball towards Rena who caught it and did a happy laugh

"good girl" Natsu smiled to Rena and caressed her head

The father played along with his child as this was one of the occasions, he gets to spend some time with her

Natsu carried up Rena and place her on top of his head

"let's get some ice cream" Natsu said with a smile as Rena just babbled in reply while having a big smile

The two went out as they went to the castle's kitchen where Natsu got some ice cream for him and Rena

"aaah" Natsu fed Rena a small spoonful of ice cream as the child eats it and smiles

Natsu chuckled before he eats some himself

The two spent more time eating ice cream before Rena suddenly floated in the air

"Air based magic. huh?" Natsu said as his little girl floated around before landing in Natsu's arms

"you're going to be one heck of a wizard" Natsu grins to Rena who smiled in reply

* * *

The two went around the castle's hallway as Natsu made his way to their room

He entered the room where he finds Irene sleeping on the bed

"mama" Rena called out before Natsu shushed her a bit

Natsu made his way to Irene as he sets Rena beside Irene before giving some kisses to Irene's neck which made her moan in her sleep

"wakey wakey" Natsu whispered out as Irene peek an eye open and smiles to her husband and daughter

"tired?" Natsu asked as he combs some of Irene's hair behind her ear and gave her cheeks a kiss

"just a little.." Irene replied while hugging Rena as the child babbles happily to her mother "..i've done a lot of paperwork today….so I guess I got tired a bit"

"I see…" Natsu gave her another kiss before joining her on the bed

The little family spend some time resting as Rena fell asleep in her mother's arms

* * *

The day turned to night as Natsu was now having a meeting with Invel and Neinhart

"if they want a fight then give it to them" Natsu said reading the reports of a little trouble that was going on down town in the kingdom "see if I care that their lives get lost"

"very well" Invel replied as he adjusted his glasses a bit

"what of the Ishgarians who want immigrations to Alvarez?" Neinhart asked as Natsu sighs while crossing his arms

"let me handle that in a day or so" Natsu replied while sighing "I swear, there is a lot of work to do after the war"

"it is in the best interest to keep a stable relationship with Ishgarians after all" Invel added in

Their little meeting ended as Natsu stayed in his seat while Neinhart and Invel went on their other duties

"haaaaa" Natsu let out a long sigh as he leans back on his chair "this work is never ending"

The door to the room opened as Rena came floating in

Natsu smiled to his daughter as he caught her and sat her on his lap

Irene came next as the witch made her way to Natsu

"looks like you're having fun teaching Rena how to float" Natsu said as his daughter floated up and circle around in the air

"her magic is mostly based on flight enchantment that just needs some training to control" Irene said as Rena went to her arms and hugs her mother

Irene smiles and caressed Rena's back

"a little flying witch, eh?" Natsu said in amusement before laughing a bit

* * *

After finishing his duties, they all went to their chamber to rest

Rena was floating around the ceiling as the child laughs as she flies around

Natsu chuckled seeing her daughter all happy in her flight

Rena flies around before landing on top of Natsu's head

"had your fun?" Natsu asked as Rena babbles happily

Natsu chuckled as he carried up his daughter and lifts her up and then down before repeating the action a few more times

Irene came out of the bathroom while wearing her dark scarlet night dress as she sees her husband having a laugh with their daughter

"one day, you're going to be the greatest and most beautiful witch ever in the whole wide world" Natsu said as he rubbed his nose with Rena which made the child laugh in glee

Irene smiled as she went to them while hugging her husband from behind

"our little girl is going to be the best little witch" Irene said while giving her husband a kiss on the cheeks

"she sure will" Natsu added in while smiling happily to Rena

Rena giggles and laughs happily as Natsu lifts her up and then down

* * *

The night came as Irene and Rena were sleeping quite soundly

Natsu looks to his wife and daughter as he smiled to them

His hand gently caressed Rena's cheeks before poking her little nose and made her scrunch it up

Natsu chuckled lightly before looking to his wife and caress her cheeks before giving her a peck

Irene peek an eye open to look to her husband and smiled as she gives back a peck to his cheeks

Natsu smiled before the two looks to their daughter, sleeping so peacefully in between them

Her little hands started to squirm around as if she was swimming in her dream

Irene gives her a peck and gently cuddled her in her arms

Natsu place and arm over Irene's waist as he pulled her close to him

Both parents look to their daughter as she yawned in her sleep while snuggling to her mother's warmth

Both parents rested as the night was peaceful and quiet with the stars lighting the sky

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	27. Natsu x Kagura: Get A Job

**Natsu x Kagura**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Port Hargeon

The home of Mermaid Heel

The sea was breezing its waves as the seagull flies around the air

Mermaid Heel's restaurant was opened up as the regular customers filled the place up

"Milliana-chan! A refill please!" a customer hollered to Milliana

"Nyaa! Got it!" Milliana replied while serving some customers

"here ya go!" Risley said with a grin as she served up a plate of grilled fish to a customer

"welcome to Mermaid Heel" Arana welcomed some customers into their restaurant as every day the girls work hard for their restaurant

* * *

"thank you for coming" Kagura bowed to some customers who had paid for their meal

"thanks for the delicious meal as always, Kagura-chan" the customer replied "it was great eating here as always"

Kagura sighs a bit tired as the number of customers just keep coming every minute

"looks like we're going to have another hard work today" Kagura said before feeling her apron get tugged bellow

Kagura looks down and sees Hana tugging on Kagura's apron while cooing to her

"Hana, why are you here?" Kagura asked while picking her daughter up and carrying her

"ma….ma" Hana babbled out while giving her mother a cute laugh

Kagura sighs while smiling as she rubs her nose with Hana's

"Hana" Natsu's voice called out to his daughter as the man came out from the back kitchen "where did you go?"

Kagura's face look stern to her husband as she left him to look after their daughter while she and the others work on their restaurant

"Natsu, did you took your eyes off of Hana?" Kagura asked with a stern voice which made Natsu instantly shrink in fear

"u-um…" Natsu tried to make up an excuse but his wife's hard stare made him shut up in an instant

"I told you since last time that one of us has to work while the other takes care of Hana!" Kagura nagged at her husband as Arana and the others sighs a bit to the daily nagging of the two

"b-but, Hana is a fast crawler! She can disappear just in a second while I was making her milk!" Natsu said trying to calm his wife

"and where do you think she got that from, huh?" Kagura said as Natsu immediately shrinks down to the size of an egg

"u-uh" Natsu tried to speak but Kagura instantly stopped him

"that's it!" Kagura said "from today on, you have to work! I'm tired of you making up excuses when taking care of Hana!"

"b-but" Natsu tried to retort but Kagura glared at him

"get a job or you will be sleeping outside tomorrow night" Kagura said in a hard voice

"a-aye" Natsu replied

Hana looks at both of her parents before she yawned

* * *

The next day came as Natsu was at the town and in search of a job

He tried to go to many jobs, gardener? Don't have any knowledge in any plants, House Builder? Have weak strength, cook? Bad at it. Natsu was a stump as he was trying to find a job and it was hard finding the one that fits him

Natsu was now at Simon's work shop which was a delivery station

"so, Kagura told you to get a job? Harsh" Simon said as he was sitting at a table with Natsu

"yeah, it's hard trying to find a job now" Natsu said sighing tiredly

"what about your old job before you know?" Simon said

"the library got a full timer there already so they can't hire anyone anymore" Natsu said as the first job, he ever had was being a librarian and the store had a new worker there

"man, you're really at a stump now" Simon said crossing his arms "there aren't anymore place hiring in Hargeon and most place hiring are fishing"

"what am I going to do?" Natsu asked himself as he laid his face on the table "if I don't get a job by evening, Kagura is going to make me sleep outside and it's going to be winter soon!"

Simon started to think of anything that might help the man out before a light bulb lit above his head

"I got it!" Simon said while snapping his fingers

* * *

At Mermaid Heel, Arana and the others were serving their customers while Kagura was the cashier and was in the middle of taking care of Hana

"upsy daisy" Kagura lifted up Hana up and down on her lap as the child laughs happily to her mother

Kagura smiled as she rubs her nose to Hana's cheeks, eliciting a giggle from her

"ne, Kagura. Are you sure it was a good idea letting Natsu out to get a job?" Arana asked the swordswoman while passing by with an empty metal tray in hand

"the man of the house has to provide for his family, correct? Then it is best for him to make an example of himself" Kagura said before hearing Hana babbling to her

Hana giggles and smiles to her mother who smiled back and gave Hana many loving kisses

"you're really sure of this being a good idea or something?" Arana asked again

"if he can't be a man of his own word then he shouldn't be a man at all" Kagura said before smiling happily to Hana who called out to her with "mama mama"

"if you say so" Arana said before walking off

Kagura continues to shower affection and kisses to Hana as the child giggles and laugh in glee to her mother

* * *

Night came as Mermaid Heel closed up their restaurant

"it's already 8 and he hasn't come back home yet" Kagura said while carrying Hana as the child had fallen asleep in her mother's arms "where on earth is he?"

Kagura waited for her husband to come back home as Arana and the others head in first to sleep

After an hour of waiting, Kagura sees her husband running back home while wearing a tux of some sort

"s-sorry for coming home late!" Natsu said while catching his breath

"you had better have a good excuse for making me wait" Kagura said while glaring down on Natsu

"i-I got a job! Just like I said!" Natsu said while easing off from his wife

"and that is?" Kagura replied

"a bartender at a pub bar a few house away from here" Natsu said as he takes out a piece of paper and it was a job hiring paper for a bartender "I got the job and had my first shift"

Kagura eyed at the paper before turning around

"get another job" Kagura said while walking back to the door

"eh? But" Natsu spoke out before Kagura cuts him off

"you reek of alcohol and I would not have our daughter growing up with a father who always reeks of alcohol" Kagura said making her way to the door and open it

"too cruel….and i spent the entire day finding the job" Natsu cried in tears as his wife was too cruel "now I have to sleep outside forever?"

"you did keep your word" Kagura spoke out stopping at the door "for that, you may sleep inside for tonight"

Natsu looks at Kagura as he sees her smiling to him

"you better find a good job if you want to be with me" Kagura said before going inside

Natsu looks to her before he quickly ran inside and close the door

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	28. Natsu x Kamika: Ninja

**Natsu x Kamika**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Crocus, Fiore's capital kingdom

The magnificent city where the kingdom's guards reside within

* * *

It was night time and the town was quiet and calm before a house exploded into flames

The explosion woke up nearby homes as the royal guards instantly got dispatched into the scene

"what the hell happened!?" the squadron leader exclaimed in shock as the house burned and collapsed in the flames

"sir! Look!" one of the soldiers exclaimed as near a lamp post was a group of tied up men

The squadron leader went to the tied-up men as he looks for a piece paper attached to the rope

"this is.." the squadron leader looks to the piece of paper as it was a wanted paper with one of the men's face on it

Near the scene, Natsu appeared on top of a lamp post before the man jumps away

* * *

Natsu jumped around from house's roof to another house's roof before he stopped when the Garou Knights appeared

"looks like we're one step ahead this time, Natsu" Kama said while crossing his arms

"hmph, it appears so" Natsu said before he throws a paper ball down and created a purple smoke screen

"I ain't falling for the same trick twice-tai!" Uosuske shouted as he lifted up his flag before swinging it down

A powerful twister blew out as the smoke screen got blown away with Natsu in it

"improving, aren't we?" Natsu said as he spins around in a vortex of flames within the twister before it exploded

Natsu soared in the air before he sees Kama throwing his scythes at him

he bent his body back before catching one of the scythes and then throwing it back

Kama dodged his scythe before he got into a close hand combat with Natsu

Natsu sends his fist straight at Kama who guard it before lifting his knee to block a swing kick

"you've been practicing close quarter combat, I'm impressed" Kama said to Natsu as the two pushed each other away and then sends a kick against each other

"a bit of eastern and some western combat technique" Natsu replied before he ducks a punch from Neppa who came in attacking with his acid magic. Natsu then grabs Neppa's arm and then swings a kick at Neppa's back leg, making the man spin around and then falling to the ground

"and I think Neppa could learn some" Natsu said before he jumped away as a giant carnivorous plant nearly chomped on Natsu's head

"after him!" Cosmos exclaimed as her plants strikes at Natsu

Natsu backflipped away as he jumped up and then threw some paper balls at Cosmos

The paper balls exploded as a green smoke filled the field

In an instant, the carnivorous plants withered away

"my beautiful plants!" Cosmos exclaimed as all of her plants went dead

"never use plant magic against someone who carries some weed killer" Natsu said with a smirk before he jumps away

"looks like it's our loss again, huh?" Kama said while carrying up his scythes on his shoulders

Natsu jumps around the houses' roofs before he got rammed to the side by Kamika who came out from the shadows

"I got you now~" Kamika said as Natsu's face turned white petrified

"Nooooo!" Natsu screams as Kamika's giggling laugh rang out next

"or not" Kama added in

* * *

The next morning came as Natsu wakes up on his bed with Kamika resting her head on his chest

"_I'm going to die if this keeps up" _Natsu thought as he got dragged home and then strapped to the bed while his wife played with him all night long

Kamika moaned in her sleep as she snuggles to her husband's chest

The day goes by as Natsu prepped up his restaurant while having sore legs

"owowowow" Natsu put a hand to his back as he pounds it gently before straightening himself up before he hears multiple crack sound coming from his spine

"man, Kamika is too lustful these days" Natsu said before cooking in his restaurant

The number of customers were a few as today was a quiet day for the restaurant

After a few orders, the restaurant was empty as there were no coming customers

Natsu unbuttons a few of his shirt's button and pulled it down a bit as he was tired

"phew…I'm tired" Natsu said before hearing Taro squeaking to him

He looks behind and sees the hamster all white

"what happened to you, Taro?" Natsu asked as he smelled the hamster and smelled the scent of baby milk

Taro squeaked a few times as Natsu sighed

"guard the front and I'll go get him" Natsu said as he left the kitchen and went upstairs

* * *

Natsu reached the second floor where he turned towards the bedroom and finds his son covered in baby milk powder

Katsu licked his powdered covered hands as Natsu sighs before carrying his son up into his arms

"you are one dirty boy" Natsu said as he went to the bathroom to give his son a bath

"someone clean up the mess while I take care of Katsu" Natsu said as a few hamsters came to the bed room and started cleaning the place up

After 10 minutes in the bathroom, Natsu came out with Katsu all cleaned

Natsu went back to the bedroom as it was now cleaned

The hamster squeaked as Natsu nodded to them before going to Katsu's crib and placing his son in it

Katsu babbled before his stomach growled

Natsu sighs but smiled as he went to make his son's milk

While Natsu was making his son's milk, Katsu climbed up his crib and got down before crawling out of the room

Natsu finished making Katsu's milk and he was in the middle of shaking the bottle

"there we go" Natsu said before turning to the crib and got a look of surprise as he sees Katsu no longer in the crib

"Katsu? Katsu?" Natsu looks around before hearing the sound of glass breaking from downstairs

Natsu quickly ran downstairs as he finds his son climbing up his kitchen's cupboards while making every glass in the cupboard fall to the ground

"Katsu!?" Natsu quickly ran to grab his son as Katsu tried climbing up the cupboard before he fell down and falling towards the knives case

Natsu caught his son just in time as the man let out a relieved sigh before getting a metal bowl falling on his head

Katsu laughs and giggles as a red bulge appeared on top of Natsu's head

Natsu sighs as his son was a rascal

* * *

Night time came as the restaurant closed up

Natsu was in the middle of cleaning his dishes with Katsu strapped to his back as the child was asleep

Cleaning the dish, drying the dish, and then stacking the dish, Natsu did all the same action repeated before finishing

"done" Natsu said while wiping his hands dry with a towel before looking to his son on his back as the child was still asleep

The father smiled looking at his son's peaceful face before hearing knocking from the back door

He went to look and sees Eric behind the window

"what do you have?" Natsu whispered as he didn't want to wake his son up

"unusual reports of children disappearing from their homes, twelve blocks from here" Eric replied in low voice as he gave Natsu a piece of paper "no evidence of break ins, no nothing, it's like they all just disappeared into thin air"

Natsu reads the paper as his eyes squinted a bit

"I'm hearing something coming from there now" Eric said facing to the east side "sounds like small kids' footsteps, and there's something else; it sounds like a flute"

"I'll head over and check it out" Natsu said while unstrapping Katsu from his back and passes his son to Eric "look after him for me"

"hey" Eric retorted carrying Katsu who woke up and saw Eric

"_god damnit! Why do I get stuck doing babysitting!?"_ Eric thought in annoyance as Katsu pulled on Eric's cheeks

* * *

Natsu was now wearing his ninja uniform as the ninja was jumping around the area and was heading towards the location of the disappearing children

He stopped as he landed on top of a lamp post and hid in the shadow

"this is the place, huh?" Natsu muttered out while looking around the area before hearing the sound of a flute

Natsu looks down the street as he finds a figure in the shadow and was playing a flute in a soft low melody

The figure continued on playing the flute before children came walking out of their homes like zombies

"_must be the kidnapper"_ Natsu thought as he held his right hand out before a katana appeared out of his sleeves

Natsu was about to go on the attack when he sensed something behind him as he jumps away

The lamp post, he was on suddenly exploded as Natsu finds another shadowed figure and was holding a dynamite stick

"_a comrade?"_ Natsu dashed towards the attacker as dynamite sticks rained down upon Natsu who threw shuriken at the dynamite's candle and killed the spark

Natsu slashed his katana at the attacker but was surprised as when his blade connected with the attacker, it turns to be a wooden stick doll

"a Substitution technique?" Natsu looks in surprise before he jumps to the side when a dynamite stick rolled behind him

The dynamite exploded as the loud bang woke up the nearby residents

"_this guy….he's skilled and dangerous!"_ Natsu looks at his foe as he was face to face with two shadowed figure

"my my, to think that we brought the attention of the Red Dragon so fast, our reputation must be increasing" the figure with the flute said as it turns to be a woman with blonde hair and was wearing a black tight suit

"he's skilled…I want to kill" the other figure spoke out as the other seems to be a cloaked male figure

"I'll let you have your kill dear, but first the children" the woman spoke before playing her flute as she and the children started walking away "I'm leaving the rest to you"

Natsu looks at his opponent as he can tell that it won't be easy

"me kill you with a bang" Natsu's opponent spoke out before dashing towards Natsu and was now engaged into a close quarter combat battle with him

Natsu slashed his katana at his opponent who blocked it with a gauntlet before sending a punch straight at Natsu who guard

They both pushed each other away before circling each other, they circled each other one time before jumping up and engaged in air combat

Natsu sends shurikens and kunais raining down at his opponent who threw a dynamite and caused an explosion that blew away Natsu's weapons

"tch!" Natsu clicked his tongue before he ignites his blade in flames

"ho" his opponent voiced out in amusement before the two dashed at each other

Fists against fists, blade against blade, both fighters battled on equal grounds

Natsu was pushed back as he fell to one knee

"haa…..haaa…..haaa….he's good" Natsu muttered out as he look at his opponent who still stood in his place. Natsu gritted his teeth as he stands back up and threw away his katana and went into a battle stance with his fists

"me kill you now" Natsu's opponent spoke out before dashing towards with a dagger in hand

Natsu looks at his opponent coming towards him

Time slowed down as Natsu's opponent swings his dagger at Natsu who turned his body sideway and caught his opponent's arm before doing a quick jab attack to the shoulder and then to the neck before last to the elbow

The attack caused many bones to crack as Natsu's opponent wasn't moving at all

"what…..did…you…." Natsu's opponent tried to speak but his mouth looks to be frozen

"blood vessel pressure point" Natsu said as he backs away from his frozen opponent "applying pressure to those certain points will make the body freeze in place"

Natsu walks away before wincing a bit as he looks to his right side and sees a rip with blood dripping a bit

"_looks like I'm not as fast I used to be"_ Natsu thought as he knew the reason why he was getting sluggish

Natsu then started chasing after the woman as he left the man frozen in his spot

* * *

In a dark alley way

The woman was playing her flute as the kidnapped children were walking into a metal cage on a carriage

The woman smiled as the children walks into the cage without any resistant

"_fufufufufu, with this many slaves, I shall be leaving in joy"_ the woman thought with a smile before her flute was thrown away by a flying kunai

"what!?" the woman exclaimed in shock as she looks down the alley to see Natsu "Red Dragon!?"

"think you could get away?" Natsu said as he held some shurikens in his palm

"damnit! That fool failed his job!" the woman gritted her teeth in frustration

"surrender and I might spare the trouble of not hurting you" Natsu said before seeing the woman backing away a bit

The woman backed away again before she smirks

"let's see if you can fight them!" the woman exclaimed as she pulls out a flute behind her and played a sonata

The children turn around to face towards Natsu before they all ran towards him

"what!?" Natsu ducked as one child jumped at him before another rammed his head at Natsu's stomach

"gah!" Natsu grunted a bit before a bunch of kids climbed onto his back

"hahaha, can't harm kids can ya, red dragon!?" the woman laughed before playing her flute in a different tone as the children started picking up bottles, pebbles, glass shards, anything they can get their hands on

"you wench!" Natsu growled angrily as the woman was using the kidnapped children to fight him

"kill him!" the woman exclaimed as she played a tone on her flute that made the children went onto attacking Natsu

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger before a gust of purple paper came flying past Natsu and sticks upon the children, immobilizing them

"purple paper?" Natsu muttered out as he turns around to see Kamika and the Garou Knights behind him

"sorry for the wait" Kama said as he holds out his scythe and pointed it towards Natsu's enemy

"the Garou Knights!?" the woman exclaimed in surprise before she played her flute as some children started running towards them

"**Area Change!"** Uosuske lifted up his flag up high as chains came springing out of the ground **"Chain Zone!"**

The chains wrapped around the children as they were chained up

"damnit!" the woman then turned to escape as she was making a get away

"after her!" Kama exclaimed as Neppa, Cosmos, and Uosuske came running after her

Kama was about to give chase as he gave one look to Natsu and Kamika who nodded

The executioner nodded before giving chase

Kamika helps up Natsu as the man was holding his bleeding side

"are the hamsters looking after Katsu?" Kamika asked as she helps Natsu's wound by placing a gray-ish paper on it

"they are" Natsu lied as he never told about Eric to her and the others "but I think they are going to have a bit of trouble since Katsu is such a rascal"

"I think he got that from both of us" Kamika said with a smile

"I guess so" Natsu stands back up before wincing a bit

"does it still hurt?" Kamika asked looking at the wound

"just a bit" Natsu said taking a deep breath before looking to where Kama and the others ran off to. "come on, Kama and the others are going to need our help chasing after her"

"it's fine" Kamika told him "the Garou Knights aren't like what we used to be back then"

Natsu looks to her before sighing a bit

"maybe I should retire from doing this" Natsu muttered out before sitting down "I'm starting to get a bit too old"

Kamika sat down beside him as she leans her head to her husband's shoulder

After the time passes, the moon sank and the sun rises

* * *

Natsu wakes up early in the morning while Kamika was asleep on the bed

He yawns before pulling the blanket over his wife as to let her sleep a bit more

Natsu scratched the back of his head before looking to Katsu's crib as he sees the child was up and playing with his doll

The father smiles as he passes the crib while patting Katsu's head

Natsu then went to the bathroom as he takes a shower before starting the day

* * *

Natsu heads in the shower as he was in the middle of taking a dip in the tub

He sinks into the tub as the man gave out a long sigh

The cold water soon turned warm as Natsu's magic heated his body up like a furnace

Natsu splashed some water on his face before the door to the bathroom was opened by Kamika who came with only a towel around her waist

"K-Kamika!?" Natsu squeaked in surprise as Kamika locked the door while having a sweet smile on her face

Kamika licks her lips as the color on Natsu's face went down the drain

"_note to self, don't retire yet!"_ Natsu screamed in his mind before Kamika pulls the towel off of her

* * *

Katsu was hugging and biting his doll before hearing his father's scream

The child just focused on biting his doll before Taro appeared and sighed

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	29. Natsu x Sayla: School

**Natsu x Sayla**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was an ordinary day like every day in Fiore

The birds were flying in the air as the sun was shining

* * *

In Fairy Tail, the number one and craziest guild which saved the land a few times were having a party as usual before it all stopped then their guests arrived

Wendy was sitting at her seat with her friends in their usual table and looks to be in a confused state

"um…." Wendy started out as seating in front of her was Natsu, Sayla, Azael and a new born girl named Eliza, the second born child of Sayla and Natsu "what seems to be the problem?"

"we were wondering if you could be a teacher for Azael" Sayla said carrying her daughter who was sleeping

"Wendy as a teacher!?" everyone exclaimed in surprise before their mouth clamped shut when Natsu did a "zip it" motion with his hand

Eliza whimpered a bit before Sayla caressed her head and gave her forehead a peck

"but why me? Why not let Azael-chan go to school?" Wendy asked as Azael was playing around with Cocytus who was in his wolf form

"I thought of that as well" Natsu replied while crossing his arms and sighing a bit "it's just that.." Natsu looks to his son as his little boy now had small golden horns on the side of his head "Azael and Eliza….they're different from the other kids, they might not be liked with them"

"that's not true, Natsu-san" Wendy told the man with a smile before Kemokemo came hopping to her lap and squealed "things aren't like back then..i'm sure that everyone would love them"

Natsu looks to her before sighing a bit while having a bit of a frown

"still.." Natsu was a bit hesitant on the idea before he heard babbling from Eliza as the child was awake and was laughing and giggling to her father

Natsu instantly loss his frown before smiling as he poked Eliza's little nose and got a giggle in return from her

"alright" Natsu said as he closed his eyes a bit before opening them "let's find a school for him"

Wendy nodded before Azael jumped to Wendy's lap with a laugh as the Sky Dragon laughs as well

Natsu smiled to his son before looking to his wife and daughter

* * *

The next day came as Natsu was at a small kindergarten school with Azael

Natsu carried his son as they were given a small tour of the school

"and here is Azael-kun's new class" the kindergarten's teacher said as she opened a classroom door where there were many kids playing around the place

They entered in the class as the kids had their attention to them

"alright everyone! We have a new friend with us today!" the teacher said as Natsu place Azael down for the whole class to see him "say hello to our new friend, Azael-kun!"

"h-hi" Azael said in a nervous tone before getting a cheerful greeting from all the kids

The children swarmed Azael as they all started to bombard questions to him

"let's go and play!" the kids exclaimed to Azael as they pulled him to the toys and games in the classroom

"will he be okay here?" Natsu asked himself as he was still unsure if the decision he made, was right or not

"it will be alright, Dragneel-san" the teacher said to the man "here we teach the children good behavior and discipline. I'm certain for sure that Azael-kun will love being here"

Natsu looks to his son as Azael was playing a board game with some kids

"I sure hope so" Natsu said with a bit of a sigh

* * *

Natsu then left the kindergarten as he awaits the result

He heads out of the kindergarten before taking a look back to the place

"Mard Geer, Cocytus" Natsu called out as the two demons appeared beside Natsu

"yes, my lord?" the two responded

"see to it, that Azael has a fine day in this school" Natsu ordered them "make sure that no harm come to him"

"understood" the two demons replied

* * *

The kindergarten had break time as the children ran out of the classroom to play

Azael ran out of the classroom as he got invited to play at the swings with some kids

Mard Geer and Cocytus were hiding in the shadows as the two were keeping an eye out for Azael

Azael rides on the swing as it swings front and back before falling off of it

"Azael-sama!" Mard Geer was about to leave the shadows when Cocytus stopped him "what are you?"

"look" Cocytus said as the two watched as the other kids helped Azael up "the children are kind and good hearted, Azael-sama will be fine"

Mard Geer looks to the scene as he watched how Azael laughed with the other kids

* * *

Natsu was at his home as the man was in the library

He reads a book in his hand while having glasses on as the man reads the content while having Eliza sleeping on his chest

The father patted his sleeping daughter's back gently as she sleeps while he reads his book

Natsu closed the book as it floated up before Natsu stands up from his seat

He looks to the clock and sees that it was now 4

"let us see the result" Natsu said as he heads out of the library and wait at the front door

* * *

Natsu carried his sleeping daughter before the front door was opened and Azael came running in

"Papa!" Azael went to his father with a big smile as Natsu smiled back

"how was school? Fun?" Natsu asked as Azael nodded

"I see" Natsu smiled to his son "go to the dining room, Mama should be there"

Azael ran off as the child looks to just had fun

Natsu smiled looking to his son before Mard Geer and Cocytus appeared out of the shadows

"was there any trouble?" Natsu asked as Mard Geer and Cocytus shook their heads

"none my lord, Azael-sama had fit in with the children of the school" Cocytus replied

"good" Natsu said before looking to Eliza who yawned as she wakes up "I guess that I was just a bit nervous for him after all"

The sky turned black as the night came with the sky filled with stars

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	30. Natsu x Ultear: Saving

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a normal day in Magnolia as the birds were flying in the sky

Within Fairy Tail, the number one guild of Fiore

The members were partying as usual like every single day

* * *

In front of the request board was Aya, now a full pledged 12 years old mage of Fairy Tail

She now wears her father's signature scarf around her neck and his ring around a necklace

"hmmmm, what should I do today?" Aya asked herself while humming a bit as she eyed all the requests that were displayed on the board

"hey, Aya, I get that you're pumped up and all but are you sure that you want to do this alone?" Nab who was nearby asked the girl "I think it's better if you had Gray and the others with you"

"nope, I can do this with just North" Aya said before the said wolf came to her side and barked

Nab sighs and scratches the back of his head as he sees that there was no talking it out of her

Aya's eyes scan around the request board before she grins and takes one paper off of the board

"I'm going to do this!" Aya said while North barks

* * *

The next day came as Aya had set out to do the quest with North

"let's see" Aya takes out the request paper as it was an extermination quest with the reward in a hefty amount. After reading it, Aya then pockets the paper

"come on, North" Aya told the wolf "let's finish this quest quick and head back home, neechan is going to make some beef stew tonight!"

North barks in reply as Aya get on his back before the wolf ran off to the distance

* * *

At a forest, a few kilometres away from Magnolia

Dozens of explosions rang out as giant boars came flying in the air

"Oraaaa!" Aya shouted out as she punched a boar in the face with a flaming punch

The boar squealed before flying in the air, in the form of a crisp

Aya clapped her hands in satisfaction as she finished up cleaning the wild boars in the forest

"done with that" Aya said before hearing the bushes shaking

She turns around and sees one boar was running away

"like I let you!" Aya chased after the boar in the forest as North runs behind her

They chased after the boar as the boar ran towards the edge of a cliff before squealing at Aya and North

"no where to run now!" Aya said while cracking her knuckles before she heard the bushes behind her shaking

She turns around and sees dozens of boars coming out

"an ambush?!" Aya exclaimed in surprise as the wild boar let the two into a trap

The boar squealed as the rest of the boars went to attack

Aya punches a boar in the face before doing it to another as she and North were doing their best to take them out

A boar was raking its hoof on the ground before charging towards Aya who was busy kicking away another boar

"what!?" Aya saw the attack coming as she got rammed by the boar

"guh!" Aya was pushed to the edge of the cliff as she fell towards it

Her hands caught the edge of the cliff as she was hanging on for dear life

"damnit!" Aya tried to pull herself up but failed as the ground crumbles

North came and bite on her sleeves, nearly seconds as Aya nearly fell

The wolf tried to pull up Aya but her sleeves got ripped and the mage fell down the cliff

Aya screams as she sees the ground before her world went dark

* * *

Aya's eyes slowly opened as the first thing she sees is the orange sky

Aya was in a mud hole of some sort as she had fell off the cliff but the mud somehow cushioned her fall

"wha.." Aya slowly sat up before she winced in pain as she looks to her right leg and sees a quite purplish bruise on it "god damnit"

Aya tried to get up but the bruise on her right leg was making searing pain run up her body

The sound of North's barking and whining were heard from above as Aya looks to see the wolf

"I'm okay, North!" Aya shouted out while trying to push herself up "get back to the guild…and call for some help!"

North barks and whines a bit before he went off to her order

Aya finally got herself to sit up as she looks to her wound and it was quite brutal

"haaaa….must be what I get for not listening to neechan and the others" Aya said with a sigh

Aya felt something missing around her neck as she sees that her father's scarf was not on her

"where is it?" Aya looks around the mud hole as she finds the scarf behind her

Aya reaches for the scarf and take it but what she didn't know is that there was a snake hiding under the scarf

"a snake!?" Aya exclaimed in surprise as the snake lunged at her and bit her shoulder

"oow!" Aya grabbed the snake and threw it away

The snake slithered away as it disappeared

Aya's vision soon turned blurry as she started seeing triples out of everything

"p-poison.." Aya fell down as she tried to fight back the poision but it was running in her veins

"someone…help…..someone…" Aya tried to call out for help but her voice was weakening from the poison

Aya tried to move, she tried to find a way to survive but her effort was worthless

"neechan…..mama….help" Aya muttered out as her vision was darkening "…..pa…..pa"

Aya's world soon turned dark, but before her eyes closed, she saw a glowing figure approaching her from the distance

Her eyes closed as the darkness came

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking off the horizon as the night was coming

Aya was being carried on the back of a figure as they were heading towards Magnolia

The young mage slowly wakes up as her vision soon returned

Aya felt a bit dazed but she was fine

She looks at the side and sees that she was on someone's back

Aya turned towards the person who was carrying her, as the first thing he sees is pink hair

She thought that it was her sister who had came to save her but the pink hair was in a spiky form

"pa…pa?" she mumbled out before falling back asleep

* * *

The night came as the sky was filled with stars and the moon in full form

At the Dragist's home, Meredy was in a panic

"what do you mean, she isn't there!?" Meredy exclaimed at Gray while strangling him "she has to be there!"

"calm down, Meredy!" Lucy told the girl while trying to pry her hands off of Gray

"she's right, Meredy. Killing Gray won't help us find Aya" Lyon told her while carrying his son

"you should be worried too!" Meredy exclaimed at her husband "Aya is out there and we have no idea on where she might even be!"

Meredy's shouting instantly made her son cry as Meredy realized what she had done and started calming her son down

Ur sighs as this had been going on after Gray and the others came back on a rescue mission for Aya

North was barking outside as the wolf clawed his paws on the back door

Ur went to the back door and opens it

"What is it, North?" Ur asked the wolf who barked and face towards the forest

Ur looks to the forest and her eye widen in surprise

"AYA!?" Ur screamed in surprise as in the forest, leaning against a tree was Aya

"what!?" Meredy and the others exclaimed in surprise as they ran outside to find Aya unconscious and had bandages all around her legs and arm

"oh my god, Aya!" Meredy went to her little sister as she hugged her while letting out a relieved sigh

Aya slowly wakes up as she finds herself in a bear hug with her big sister

"nee….chan?" Aya mumbled out

"thank god you're safe!" Meredy said while crying a bit as she hugs her little sister tight

"tight…" Aya said before Meredy separates from the hug

Gray kneeled down beside Aya as he checked the bandages around her

"who wrapped you up and brought you back?" Gray asked Aya who shook her head

"i….don't know" Aya replied with pure confusion in her face

* * *

While the group was outside, Ultear was at her room, watching everything unfold by the window

Ultear smiled as she sees her daughter safe and sound

"thank you.." Ultear softly spoke out as behind her was Natsu

Natsu smiled and nodded before the man glowed and turns into sparkles

The sparkles fly around Ultear before disappearing

Ultear smiled as she looks to the night sky, as the stars were shining in the sky

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
